Déchéance
by Gaef
Summary: Il est froid, dur et colérique. Elle est joyeuse, simple et aimable. Leur seul point commun est leur maison...Et pourtant...Elle va l'aimer de toute son âme...Il va l'aimer à l'en haïr...
1. Une Année qui s'annonce mal

Me revoici avec la fiction choisie par le sondage...Ce sera donc un Régulus/OC...

J'ignore totalement si ça va vous plaire, je n'ai pour l'instant écrit que le premier chapitre,

j'ai tout un plan dans ma tête, mais est-ce-que j'arriverais à le tenir, grande question...

Voilà, alors, avant toute chose, je voudrais souhaiter une bonne année 2010 à tous, en espérant qu'elle soit encore meilleure que 2009.

Bonnes fêtes à tous...

GAEF

* * *

Résumé :

_Il est froid, dur et colérique. Elle est joyeuse, simple et aimable. Leur seul point commun est leur maison..._

_Et pourtant..._

_Elle va l'aimer de tout son coeur..._

_Il va l'aimer à l'en haïr..._

* * *

Chapitre I :

_Une Septième année qui s'annonce mal…_

- Dès que tu es arrivée, promets-moi de m'envoyer un hibou ! conjura la mère aux cheveux caramel en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Comme tous les ans, maman, c'est promis ! soupira la jeune sorcière, qui était, à n'en pas douter, la fille de la première, à la lumière de leur chevelure si semblable.

La mère eut un soupir triste et serra son unique fille dans ses bras.

- Maman ! Tu m'avais promis ! Plus de démonstrations d'affection en public !

- Je sais bien mais, même après sept ans, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à ton départ…Heureusement que c'est la dernière année !

- Je te signale, Sora, s'amusa un homme asiatique à leur côté, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, qu'après elle devra faire des études !

- Ling, s'il te plaît, ne me gâches pas mon bonheur ! grommela la dénommée Sora, de son nom entier Soraya Lys Falcon. Le dénommé Ling, quant à lui, secoua la tête, amusé avant de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- N'oublies pas de revenir pour Noël, jeune fille !

- Promis, Ling ! sourit la concernée. Bon, je vais y aller avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place ! Au revoir ! A bientôt et Ling, veille bien sur maman !

- Comme toujours, Maddy !

- Et toi veille bien sur toi, mon petit ange ! s'exclama Soraya Falcon tandis que sa fille grimpait à bord du Poudlard Express.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Madelyn Tara Falcon s'empressa de partir à la recherche de ses amis. Elle ne chercha pas longtemps car elle fut vivement happée contre un mur par deux furies aussi blondes que les blés et aux yeux aussi bleus qu'elle les avait vert.

- MADDY ! crièrent les deux voix dans un même écho.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manquées, les filles ! s'amusa la jeune fille.

- On a tellement de choses à te raconter ! s'enthousiasma l'aînée des jumelles Williamson.

- Oh oui ! renchérit la seconde en gloussant. Patrick Fitzgerald nous a parlé sur le quai !

- C'est vrai ? Et, qu'est-ce-qu'il vous a dit ? s'amusa Maddy.

- Euh…de dégager nos sales gueules de là, mais là n'est pas l'important ! Il nous a parlé !

- Rebecca, Rachelle, vous savez que c'est un sang-pur et qu'il…

- Roooh, il faut toujours que tu joues les rabat-joie, Maddy ! grommela Rebecca, l'aînée des sœurs.

- Et puis, toi, tu es bien pareille avec Black !

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! s'exclama la jeune fille, paniquée en plaquant ses mains contre la bouche de Rachelle. Elle les poussa pour les faire rentrer dans le compartiment déjà occupé par leur petit frère, Raphaël, âgé d'un an de moins qu'elles.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous prend, encore ? sourit-il.

- Rien, petit-frère ! gloussa Rebecca. Des histoires de grands !

- Pff, Rebecca, je te signale que, techniquement, je n'ai qu'un an de moins que vous !

- Mais, tu resteras toujours le plus petit ! souffla Rachelle en lui tirant la langue.

- Mais toujours le plus mature à ce que je vois ! ricana-t-il.

- Hey ! s'offusquèrent ses sœurs en se jetant sur lui pour le torturer à coup de chatouilles.

Madelyn, ravie que les jumelles aient oublié pourquoi Madelyn les avait littéralement poussé dans la compartiment, s'assit à côté de la fenêtre. Ling et sa mère lui manquaient déjà. Ayant depuis toujours été le plus clair de son temps avec eux, Madelyn se demandait bien comment elle ferait le jour où elle devrait quitter le minuscule village Ecossais de Blairnamarrow. La jeune fille ne se connaissait d'autre père que Ling. Oh bien sûr, sa mère et Ling n'avaient jamais été amoureux, ils étaient simplement meilleurs amis. Madelyn ne connaissait rien de son père, mis à part le fait, que comme lui, elle était sorcière, qu'il était marié et n'avait pas souhaité entendre parler d'une quelconque bâtarde. Sa mère, moldue, travaillait, à l'époque où elle l'avait rencontré au Ministère britannique, comme émissaire du gouvernement moldu auprès de celui des sorciers. Madelyn savait simplement que sa mère l'avait rencontré à une soirée. Ling, quant à lui, travaillait également au ministère, mais au service des crimes suspectés comme ayant été commis par des sorciers. C'était là, la seule famille que Madelyn se connaissait et qu'elle reconnaissait.

La jeune fille soupira tandis que la bataille entre les jumelles et leur jeune frère s'achevait. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Lui. _Régulus Arcturus Black_. Certainement le plus beau Serpentard que Poudlard ait jamais compté. Et certainement aussi le plus inaccessible. Il était un sang-pur et Madelyn était très loin d'avoir l'arbre généalogique suffisamment appréciable pour être remarquée par des gens comme lui. Avant sa cinquième année, elle n'avait jamais fait attention à lui, jugeant les filles qui s'extasiaient devant lui comme des idiotes de première. Mais, tout avait basculé en un seul jour. Elle sortait de la bibliothèque dans l'intention de rejoindre les cachots, là où se trouvait leur salle commune et avait involontairement assisté à une scène entre Régulus et son frère aîné, Sirius, élève à Gryffondor en sixième année à l'époque. Ils se disputaient et Régulus avait supplié son frère de revenir vivre chez eux. Son aîné avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait rien à y faire et qu'il ne serait jamais un Black tel que l'aurait voulu leur mère. Régulus avait alors enjoint son frère, d'une voix misérable, de revenir pour lui. Et sans aucune pitié, son aîné avait répondu qu'il n'allait pas gâcher sa vie pour un être aussi faible que Régulus. Puis il était parti et Régulus s'était effondré contre le mur, les mains cachant son visage inondé de larmes. Et là, Madelyn avait senti son cœur s'emballer. Il pleurait vraiment. Et il ne pleurait pas parce qu'il allait se faire battre par ses parents pour n'avoir pas su ramener le mouton noir au bercail, non, il pleurait parce qu'il avait perdu son frère. Et cela lui avait fait tout drôle. Madelyn s'était sentie toute molle et si mal pour lui qu'elle s'était discrètement approchée et lui avait demandé d'une voix douce si ça allait.

Régulus, quant à lui, avait bondi et s'était jeté sur la jeune fille, la poussant contre le mur, une main enserrant sa gorge, la menaçant de sévères représailles si jamais elle parlait de ça à quelqu'un. Elle avait acquiescé et il était parti. Elle aurait du avoir peur, mais tout ce qu'elle avait senti, c'était un poids dans son cœur et, depuis ce jour, elle aimait profondément Régulus Black, cet être taciturne au visage si froid et pourtant si beau. Et là, il était juste là, aux côtés d'une femme effrayante, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, d'un noir corbeau qui, contrairement à ceux de Régulus, ne luisaient pas, mais étaient d'un noir mat, dur, comme un trou noir. Elle se tenait droite et fière comme un « I », les traits dédaigneux et supérieur, regardant le monde comme un géant aurait observé un grain de poussières. Et il y avait une étincelle de folie dans ses yeux bleus clair, froid comme la neige. Cette femme, à n'en pas douter, n'avait jamais aimé de sa vie, et n'aimerait sans doute jamais et Madelyn eut un frisson de terreur. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'une mère puisse ne pas aimer son enfant, la chair de son sang, à qui elle donnait la vie. Régulus se tourna, embrassa hâtivement les joues de sa mère, se recula d'un pas, releva la tête d'un coup et fit un léger signe de tête avant de rejoindre le Poudlard Express qui s'apprêtait à partir.

- C'est sa mère ??! s'exclama Rebecca en se collant contre la vitre pour fixer la femme aux cheveux noirs et au visage si sec et dépourvu du moindre sentiment, si ce n'est du dégoût pour la populace qui l'entourait.

- Je crois…chuchota tristement Madelyn.

- J'ai entendu dire que son frère s'était fiancé avec sa petite amie ! ajouta Rachelle, la voix aussi basse que celle de Madelyn, se collant contre sa sœur. Il paraît qu'ils vivent déjà ensemble et tout…

- Et alors ? marmonna Raphaël. Si ils s'aiment ?

Les trois jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers lui et il se mit à rougir.

- Ooooh, Raphaëlynouchet, tu ne serais pas amoureux, toi, par hasard ???! s'écria Rebecca, toute joyeuse.

- Non, pas du tout, je…bafouilla-t-il, de plus en plus rouge.

- Ooooh, je crois bien que tu as raison, Rebecca ! s'exclama Rachelle. Alors, qui est-ce ? On la connaît ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! s'obstina Raphaël.

- Voyons, Raphy ! Tu nous connais, tu sais qu'on abandonnera pas ! Alors ?? Elle est jolie ???!

Raphaël haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, rougissant plus encore.

- Raaah ! Je te ferais cracher le…

La porte qui s'ouvrit coupa Rebecca dans sa phrase et laissa apparaître Régulus Black. Il ignora les quatre personnes déjà présentes et s'installa sur la même banquette que Madelyn, à l'autre extrémité.

- Hey, Reg, on va pas rester ici, ça pue le sang-de-bourbe ! geignit Viktor Nott en se pinçant le nez.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Viktor, mais moi, je ne tiens pas à passer tout le voyage assis dans les toilettes ! marmonna Régulus d'une voix lasse.

Le Serpentard s'assit face à Régulus et un autre amis de Black vint les rejoindre peut après. Il s'agissait de Christiaan Rosier, appelé plus commodément Chris par ses amis. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire sur le choix du compartiment et s'assit entre Régulus Black et Rachelle Williamson, elle-même assise à la gauche de Madelyn. Le début du voyage se fit en silence, Madelyn sortit un livre de son sac et le fixa une bonne minute, les mains rendues moites par la présence de Régulus. Néanmoins, après un immense effort, elle put le débuter. C'était un essai rédigé par la sorcière très connue Frida Von Kassen, qui s'interrogeait sur les mystères que pouvaient bien receler le département des Mystères. Madelyn avait toujours été fascinée par celui-ci et rêvait de pouvoir y entrer. Sa lecture fut bientôt dérangée par un grincement désagréable provenant du porte-bagage. Elle se souvint alors y avoir laissé son chat. D'un bond, elle se leva et ouvrit la cage dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Oh, bleu, je suis désolée, je t'avais oublié.

Le chat miaula, comme pour montrer son mécontentement et s'empressa, sa maîtresse une fois assise, de se pelotonner sur ses genoux.

- J'adore ton chat ! minauda Rachelle en se penchant vers lui.

- Je sais Rachelle, tu me dis ça depuis la première année ! sourit Madelyn. Rachelle lui rendit son sourire lorsque la porte du compartiment se rouvrit une seconde fois.

- Aaaah ! Régulus, tu es iciiiiii ! s'écria une voix incroyablement nasillarde que Madelyn, d'un naturel plutôt pacifique haïssait comme la peste.

- Eliza, je ne suis pas sourd, tu n'es pas obligé de crier comme une harpie ! grommela Régulus d'une voix lasse et agacée à la fois.

- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais loin de moi, chéri…souffla la jeune fille répondant au nom d'Eliza Cromwell en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Régulus et en posant l'un de ses bras sur son épaule. Sans aucun ménagement, Régulus tendit ses jambes et Cromwell perdit l'équilibre et rejoignit le sol. Rachelle tenta de cacher son sourire derrière ses mains mais Cromwell ne fut pas dupe.

- Toi, espèce de sale sang de bourbe ! Tu oses te moquer ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! hurla la harpie en dégainant sa baguette. Ni une, ni deux, Madelyn se redressa, sa baguette en main et tenait Cromwell en joue.

- Ne t'avises pas de t'attaquer à mon amie, Cromwell !

- Et toi, sale sang-de-bourbe, ne t'avises même pas de me parler ! gronda Cromwell en jetant un regard méfiant à sa baguette. Madelyn se savait plutôt douée en sortilège, sans quoi, elle n'aurait jamais osé prendre la défense de Rachelle. C'était lâche mais elle n'aimait pas se mettre dans une position où elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir l'avantage. Après tout, elle était à Serpentard…

- Sors d'ici, ta présence n'est apparemment pas souhaitée…menaça Madelyn.

- De quel droit oses-tu me donner des ordres ???! hurla Cromwell.

- Ca suffit ! rugit Régulus en se levant soudainement. Son poing s'abattit contre la porte du compartiment et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Cromwell, dégage, ta présence m'insupporte !

- Tu seras bien obligé de la supporter ! siffla la jeune fille brune.

- Que tu crois ! marmonna Black. Dehors !

Il poussa la jeune fille en dehors du compartiment et Madelyn se rassit, les joues rouges. Bleu, quant à lui, avait migré sur les genoux de Raphaël Viktor Nott, visiblement indisposé par la présence des Williamson et de Madelyn, se leva et rejoignit Cromwell tandis que Rebecca soupirait doucement de soulagement. Après deux minutes de silence, Régulus se leva brusquement et sortit vivement du compartiment. Chris Rosier leva brièvement les yeux avant de croiser ses jambes et de continuer à tranquillement lire son journal. Madelyn déglutit et Rosier prit la parole.

- Williamson, si j'étais toi, je me pousserais de la place à côté de la fenêtre…conseilla-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Pardonnes-moi si je n'ai pas été assez clair, reprit-il, plus froidement en ne quittant toutefois pas son journal du regard. Dégage de la fenêtre !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? jeta Raphaël. Pour toute réponse, Rosier eut un sourire négligent et secoua légèrement la tête.

Black revint quelques minutes après et se planta, encore furieux, devant Raphaël.

- Dégage de là ! siffla-t-il.

- Non !

Black frappa la vitre de son poing et Madelyn se sentit frémir, jusqu'à entendre Bleu miauler bizarrement fort, comme lorsqu'il…

- BLEU ! cria la jeune fille alors que le chat s'était jeté sur Black, griffant son uniforme aux couleurs des serpents. Black se débarrassa du chat en un rien de temps et Madelyn le serra dans ses bras. Chuuut, calmes-toi…

Raphaël, effrayé, se déplaça et se plaça à côté de Rachelle.

- Tu as vu ce que ton crétin de chat a fait à mon uniforme ! cria-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Madelyn.

- Tu lui faisais peur, il s'est simplement défendu ! répliqua durement Madelyn d'une voix basse mais ferme, sans crier. Il eut un drôle de regard avant de la fusiller d'un regard noir. Madelyn se rassit bien confortablement sur son siège en serrant Bleu contre elle et Black s'assit face à elle, fixant la paysage, pour visiblement tenter de se calmer.

Madelyn ne l'aurait jamais cru si colérique et cela refroidissait considérablement non pas ses sentiments, mais ses ardeurs. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'avouer quoique ce soit de ses sentiments à Black, mais à cet instant, elle ne l'aurait même pas fait contre l'emplacement de la fontaine de jouvence. Rebecca se leva et sortit du compartiment. Rosier jeta un coup d'œil à son ami avant de se déplacer et de prendre la place de Rebecca. Il lui chuchota quelque chose et cela sembla calmer Black. Rebecca revint et s'assit à côté de Rosier. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Black sembla s'être calmé, et se penchant vers Rosier, demanda :

- Comment va ton frère ?

- Bien, je présume…Evan est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps…

- Toujours fiancé ? ajouta Black, la voix basse et lasse.

- Je crois bien…Avec cette peste de Bethany Dolohov…

- Comme je le plains…souffla Black.

- N'est-ce-pas ? rétorqua ironiquement Rosier.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? N'étant pas l'aîné, on me laisse tranquille pour le mom…Désolé, Reg…

- Non, ça va…

Se sentant certainement épiés, ils cessèrent leur discussion, Madelyn se reconcentra sur Bleu et caressa son pelage noir, presque bleu, d'où son nom.

- Comment vont Ling et ta mère ? demanda Rachelle en se penchant vers Madelyn.

- Très bien ! sourit cette dernière. Ling est parti au Japon, cet été, voir ses frères et sœurs et il m'a ramené une vraie robe asiatique…elle est superbe !

- Tu l'as amenée ???!

- Oui, bien sûr, pour te faire crever de jalousie !

- Oh, je pourrais l'essayer, dis ???! Allez, Maddy ! S'il te plaît !

- Ok…rit la jeune fille en essayant de ne plus se préoccuper de Black et de Rosier. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à occulter le fait qu'ils étaient dans leur compartiment. Et vos parents, alors, comment vont-ils ?

- J'sais pas trop…Tu sais, je t'ai dit que mon oncle est mort en Juin, d'on ne sait pas trop quoi…

- Ouais…tu m'as dit…Ton père ne l'avait jamais revu ?

- Nan, pas depuis qu'il est avec ma mère…Ca lui a fait un choc…Donc, mon grand-père est venu voir papa et je crois qu'il essaye de le convaincre de reprendre sa suite…

- Et ton père, il en dit quoi ?

- Bah…il est encore trop choqué de la mort de son frère…ils étaient jumeaux, quand même…

Rachelle baissa encore la voix et s'arrêta complètement en se rendant compte que Black et Rosier écoutaient leur discussion, si bien que Rachelle reprit sur la vie familiale de Madelyn.

- Et Ling, il t'a rapporté autre chose du Japon ?

- Oh…euh…des petits gâteaux avec des messages dedans…On doit en manger seulement un par mois, sinon, ça fausse leur valeur.

- C'est vrai ? Et le tien, il disait quoi ?

- Bah…que je devais faire attention et que la voie de la sagesse ne serait pas lumineuse…

- Hein ?

- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai pas compris ! ricana Madelyn.

Bleu se promenait depuis un moment sur le sol du compartiment quand il vint se frotter aux jambes de Madelyn, frôlant également celles de Blck.

- Dégage, sale chat ! grommela-t-il en le poussant d'un mouvement de jambe raide.

Bleu miaula férocement et s'attaque au pantalon de Black et le lacéra sur toute la longueur de son tibia.

- Saloprie ! jura Black en se penchant pour voir les dégâts. C'est pas vrai ! Il est foutu ! Tu as intérêt à me rembourser, sale sang de bourbe, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! cria-t-il en fixant son regard dans celui de Madelyn tandis que le train arrivait à destination. Black jeta un regard noir de reproches à Madelyn qui acquiesça en déglutissant, effrayée. Black et Rosier se levèrent et sortirent du compartiment.

Madelyn soupira et essuya son front, le cœur encore battant. Cette année n'allait visiblement pas être une année de tout repos…Surtout maintenant que Black l'avait dans le colimateur...

* * *

Voilà...Je sais qu'un Régulus/OC n'est pas très courant, mais je me suis dis, qu'il fallait changer un peu...

Je ne garantis pas que cette fic soit super joyeuse (à vrai dire, pour le moment, j'en sais rien XD), ni si elle aura une fin heureuse.

Alors, si ça vous plaît, j'aimerais que vous me donniez une pitite review pour me le dire et si vous aimez pas, bah, dîtes moi juste pourquoi, que j'essaye de m'améliorer...

Sinon, pour le rythme de parution, bah, je ferais mon possible, mais faudra pas s'attendre à ce que je tienne le même rythme que pour mes précédentes...

Voilàaaaaaa

Bye et bonnes fêtes à tous !


	2. Un petit problème à l'horizon

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard mais je ne pourrais plus être aussi productive qu'avant ! J'ai repris les cours et comme je suis en IUT, bah, avec 30h/semaine, je peux pas faire un chapitre tous les 2 jours. Je pense que ce sera plus du genre 1 chap/mois...

Voilà...

J'espère que ça va vous plaire... Ah, et oui, c'est prévu que j'explique pourquoi Régulus est si furieux...Et j'espère que la Madelyn rebelle vous plaît

Bye, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je n'ai pas trop d'éléments de comparaison, vu le peu de Régulus/OC qu'il y a...

* * *

Chapitre II :

_Un petit problème à l'horizon…_

La répartition venait de s'achever et Madelyn s'était attelée à l'écriture de la lettre qu'elle avait promise à sa mère. Rapidement, cette dernière fut achevée et envoyée et Maddy put rejoindre sa salle commune pour faire semblant d'y lire un exemplaire de la gazette.

En fait, elle adorait s'asseoir sur les divans vert émeraude de la salle commune car elle pouvait, tout en étant discrète observer ses camarades. Il y avait tellement de choses à apprendre dans l'observation. Par exemple, elle savait qu'une certaine Helena Grisham, de sixième année, était enceinte de l'un des deux étudiants avec lesquels elle avait couché, et que bien évidemment, elle faisait tout pour essayer de le cacher. Maddy savait que ce n'était pas très orthodoxe de raffoler de ce genre de détails mais elle était vraiment curieuse, cherchant à deviner si Grisham était enceinte de Nathan Levinsky, en septième année à Poufsouffle ou de Irvin Grimmer, en septième année à Serpentard. Cela remplaçait un peu les séries américaines qu'elle aimait tant regarder chez elle, pendant les vacances.

Oui, Maddy était une adepte des ragots en tout genre, mais, ce qu'elle aimait particulièrement faire, pendant ces quelques instants de libre, c'était le regarder, lui. Si fier, si majestueux, si idolâtré par les autres. Pourtant, depuis l'épisode du train, elle l'épiait pour une autre raison. En fait, sa personnalité n'allait pas du tout avec l'idée qu'elle s'était faite du garçon qui pleure le départ de son frère. Certes, elle l'avait un peu idéalisé, même beaucoup, mais était-il possible qu'il soit devenu si irritable et si désagréable ? Des choses horribles avaient du se passer chez lui. Quoique, si elle se fiait aux rumeurs, la famille Black était loin d'avoir une bonne réputation en ce qui concernait l'éducation de ses enfants.

Rachelle et Rebecca la rejoignirent bientôt et Madelyn leur sourit, se re-concentrant sur la gazette, bien décidée cette fois à ne pas faire semblant de la lire. Il y était question des déboires familiaux de Isaac Taram Shepard, directeur des affaires internes, il était celui qui devait, s'il arrivait malheur au ministre, prendre le pouvoir jusqu'à la prochaine élection, autant dire qu'il faisait parti du gratin. Son fils unique, de onze ans n'avait pas été accepté à Poudlard car il était cracmol. Bien entendu, dans la communauté des sangs-purs et de la haute bourgeoisie sorcière, cela avait fait grand bruit et le ménage Shepard était au bord de la séparation. Le directeur était bel homme, avait environ 50 ans et ses cheveux blonds tiraient sur le blanc. Elégamment vêtu, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été élevé dans le respect de traditions des sangs-purs et Madelyn ne put s'empêcher de penser que le fait que son fils unique soit cracmol soit une bonne façon de lui prouver que la sang ne faisait pas tout. A ses côtés, une femme froide et hautaine, qui de par son expression rappelait à la jeune fille la mère de Régulus Black, tenait dans sa main gantée une coupe de champagne et sa robe d'un violet sombre mettait en valeur sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux d'un noir luisant. La légende la présentait comme étant Mme Rubis-May Shepard, la femme du directeur. Madelyn délaissa alors la gazette, étonnée de voir les jumelles si silencieuses.

- Eh bien, vous en faîtes une tête…

- Il semblerait que les gens ici, aient la curieuse idée que nous sommes les héritières du « grand » Herbert Williamson…railla Rebecca. Alors ils viennent nous voir pour voir si nous ne pouvions pas autoriser un petit découvert à leur famille et quand on leur dit qu'on est pas en contact avec le vieil Herbert, ils disent qu'on ne doit pas faire les filles hautaines maintenant qu'on a le fric et la renommée…Ce qu'il faut pas entendre…

- Tu n'es toujours pas habituée, Becky ? souffla Maddy. Tu sais bien que c'est comme ça que les sangs-purs fonctionnent ! Fourbes et malhonnêtes quand tu ne les intéresse pas et mielleux et doucereux quand tu as quelque chose qu'ils t'envient !

- Eh bien ! coupa la voix de Black d'un ton quelque peu sadique. D'abord ton imbécile de chat détruit mon uniforme et maintenant, tu dis du mal de nous…tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin…comment t'appelles-tu, déjà ? Ah, j'oubliais, tu es une sang-de-bourbe, tu n'as pas besoin de nom… « Chose » t'ira très bien ! nargua-t-il en riant.

La jeune fille sentit les mots s'enfoncer dans sa chair les uns après les autres mais ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Elle avait encore la fierté de l'ignorer.

- Regardes-moi quand je te parle, chose ! ordonna Black.

- Je ne vais pas m'échiner à regarder quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi, Black ! rétorqua Madelyn, agacée. Puis, elle pâlit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait dit ça à haute voix.

- Répètes un peu pour voir ! menaça le Serpentard. Madelyn soupira et grimaça, se disant, qu'au point où elle en était, mieux valait s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout, parce qu'à moitié ou complètement, le résultat serait le même.

- Parce que tu es sourd en plus d'être insignifiant ? Ma parole, la nature ne t'a pas vraiment pas gâté !

Madelyn ne savait vraiment pas d'où lui venait cette répartie. Sa mère lui avait toujours appris à bien se comporter et à être polie.

- Espèce de sale petite pimbèche décérébrée ! vociféra une groupie de Black en se jetant sur elle pour lui arracher des cheveux.

Elles se débattirent un instant et des ricanements parvinrent aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui se saisit de sa baguette et jeta le sort d'expulsion. La groupie de Black valsa à plusieurs mètres, s'échouant lamentablement sur un groupe de garçons plus laids les uns que les autres.

- Je suis peut-être une née-moldue, mais je sais me servir de ma baguette, Taylor ! jeta-t-elle, méprisante en faisant demi-tour.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ???! vociféra Black. Madelyn se retourna et lança dans un sourire moqueur :

- Eh bien, considérant que la salle commune commence à empester le sang-pur pourri, et que le couvre-feu est dépassé, je dirais dans mon dortoir, Black…Tu sais, l'endroit où l'on dort…

Madelyn ne se savait pas si mesquine et dédaigneuse. Elle s'étonnait elle-même. Et elle se faisait peur toute seule.

- Tu es dans la merde, Falcon ! siffla Black. Je peux t'assurer que tu vas recevoir la correction de ta vie…

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'espèce de chose qui semblait avoir pris le contrôle de sa bouche ajouta :

- Et, qu'est-ce-que tu vas me faire, Black ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te suicides avant que je n'ai eu le temps de t'achever…

- Me suicider ? répéta la bestiole qui avait pris le contrôle de son être. Pour toi ? J'suis pas Juliette et t'es loin d'être Roméo !

- Qui ça ?

- Ah, j'oubliais…Tu ne peux pas connaître ça…

Et très lentement, elle grimpa les escaliers, montant chaque marche petit à petit, pour qu'il puisse penser qu'elle n'était pas morte de trouille. Puis, une fois que plus personne ne pouvait la voir, elle se mit à courir comme si elle avait un détraqueur à ses trousses et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ????! Elle venait ni plus ni moins de déclarer la guerre à Serpentard tout entier, car tous ceux qui étaient contre Black, étaient contre Serpentard…

Elle était dans un sale pétrin. Pire, même. Elle ne passerait pas l'hiver…C'en était fini de Madelyn Falcon. A à peine 17 ans, elle allait mourir d'une façon horrible et elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon. C'en était pathétique.

_Ici gît Madelyn Tara Falcon, qui mourut dans d'atroces souffrances pour avoir osé défier le magnifique et splendide Régulus Arcturus Black…_

Elle eut un ricanement et renifla bruyamment. D'où lui venait ce ton mélodramatique et ce penchant pour la dérision ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée…Peut-être de ce père inconnu ? Peu importe après tout. Elle était fouttue. Fout-tue !

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment et se releva, décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre. Elle allait se préparer mentalement à ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'allait pas mourir de honte, ni achevée par Black. Elle ne mourrait pas sans avoir embrassé un garçon. Non. Elle allait se rebeller. Oui…Non…Peut-être…Ca semble tellement facile, quand on le disait seule, devant son miroir, dans sa salle de bain.

- Maddy, est-ce-que ça va ? s'enquit la voix de Rebecca.

- Ouais…

La jeune fille tenta de se composer un regard neutre et ouvrit la porte mais son amie ne fut pas dupe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- J'en sais rien, je crois que j'ai été possédée par le démon de la bêtise…je vais me faire tuer…

- Peut-être que si tu vas t'excuser…

- Ah non ! Jamais de la vie ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche que je dois aussi lui donner les couverts en or !

- Hein ?

- Oh, rien, c'est juste une expression de Ling…souffla la jeune fille en se rendant compte que certaines expressions de son parrain devaient paraître un peu bizarre à Poudlard.

- Maddy, réfléchis, tu devrais peut-être…enfin, c'est Black, quoi ! Tu veux vraiment passer le reste de l'année harcelée par tout Serpentard ?

- Rebecca, même si j'allais m'excuser, je crois pas que ça change grand chose, alors autant ne pas s'humilier davantage…

- Comme tu veux…Mais en attendant, tu vas morfler…

- Sympa de me remonter le moral…

- Désolée, ne t'en fais pas, Rachelle et moi, on ne te laissera pas tomber…dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Merci…

Les deux jeunes filles s'allongèrent alors sur le lit de Madelyn et fixèrent le plafond, toujours silencieuses.

- Maddy…qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire, quand on aura fini Poudlard ?

- Je t'avoue que j'en ai aucune idée…Et toi ?

- Bah, je suis un peu inquiète…tu sais, mon père se rapproche de ses parents…Je sais qu'il est triste mais…si tu avais seulement entendu ce que disait sa mère quand elle nous a vues, Rachelle et moi…Limite, elle nous regardait pour voir si on était de l'assez bon bétail pour être vendues à une famille assez influente pour elle…Elle me fait froid dans le dos…

- Ta mère ne la laissera pas faire…

- Je sais, mais…entre ma mère et sa mère, qui mon père choisira-t-il d'écouter ?

- Tu as déjà entendu des noms ?

- Non, mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec la famille de mon père…ils sont tellement différents, j'ai du mal à croire que mon père puisse être issu d'une telle famille…

- MADELYN !!! cria la voix de Rachelle.

Les deux amies se relevèrent rapidement et fixèrent la deuxième fille Williamson, qui, essoufflée, venait de pénétrer violemment dans leur dortoir.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ???!

- C'est que maintenant que tu te réveilles ?! se moqua Rebecca.

Rachelle tira la langue à sa jumelle et s'agenouilla au pied du lit de Madelyn.

- Il est furax…Il a dit que tu ne t'en tirerais pas si facilement et que tu allais mordre la poussière…

Maddy haussa les épaules et leur après-midi se termina si vite qu'elles étaient déjà attablées dans la grande salle. Nauséeuse comme jamais, Maddy savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter devant tous les professeurs mais restait prudente. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et elle faisait tout son possible pour paraître être une fille qu'elle n'était pas. Elle n'était pas une grande gueule, ni une fille qui aimait attirer l'attention sur elle-même. Elle avait réfléchi. Elle devait être une de ses filles qui, éprise d'un garçon, et sachant que cet amour ne pouvait être rendu, faisait tout pour faire payer ce garçon. Et cela lui donnait un coup au moral, elle ne se pensait être si basse. La jeune fille haussa les épaules à ses pensées déprimantes et releva la tête et retint, elle ne savait comment un hoquet de terreur, alors que Black était légèrement penché au dessus de la table, le regard moqueur et hautain.

- Alors, on regrette ?

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! rétorqua Maddy. « Mais tais-toi ! » s'exhortait à lui répéter sa petite voix. Mais il semblait qu'une partie de la jeune fille en avait assez de se faire rabrouer à chaque instant. La jeune fille porta son verre à ses lèvres, essayant de paraître le plus détachée possible.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Falcon, tu joueras bientôt moins les malines ! Tu ramperas à mes pieds en me suppliant de t'acceuillir dans mon lit.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Madelyn recracha violemment l'eau qu'elle buvait, eau qui termina sa course sur le visage furieux de Black. « Trouves quelque chose à dire ! »

- Tes conneries me donnent la nausée, il faut vraiment que tu te taises, je vais finir par vomir !

« Non, mais pas dans ce genre là ! »

- Tu vas le regretter ! promit-il, le regard noir.

Madelyn le regarda et déglutit avant de fermer les yeux brièvement pour les rouvrir, le regardant partir, droit et fier comme un lion blessé. Droit et fier comme un lion prêt à riposter…

* * *

Dîtes-moi tout : ça vous plaît ?


	3. Round n1

Me revoilà ! Bon, ça fait pas un mois, mais je suis malade, alors j'en profite pour écrire...Et puis je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai eu la confirmation que j'avais mon premier semestre ! Youpi ! Reste plus qu'à avoir le deuxième maintenant...Bref... J'espère que pour vos partiels/semestres tout se passe aussi bien que moi...

Bon, vous allez avoir un peu de précision sur le rôle de Ling...Et bien sûr, tous les comportements seront expliqués à un moment dans la fic...Quant à Maddy, je vous garantis que vous comprendrez ce qu'elle fait à Serpentard...

Valà...Bonne lecture et surtout : Reviews ( je guérirais peut-être plus vite ? ^^)

* * *

Chapitre III :

_Round n°1_

Le lendemain, lorsque Madelyn dut se lever et rejoindre la salle commune, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de classe, elle sut que cette journée allait être terrible. Rebecca et Rachelle l'accompagnaient, mais elle sentait toujours cette boule de terreur qui stagnait dans son ventre. Et pourtant, elle était certaine que si elle se retrouvait encore face à lui, la chose qui la possédait et qui disait tant d'insanité n'hésiterait pas à refaire surface. Vers 8h15, elle s'assit lentement sur l'un des divans vert de la salle commune et attrapa un de ses quotidiens préférés. Celui qui rapportait tous les ragots de la haute-société. Mais, même le terrible scandale qui secouait la famille Shepard ne parvint à la distraire de son anxiété. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Black descendre les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir, lui jetant au passage un regard noir, qu'elle ignora avec brio, passant pour celle qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. La fille qui s'était incrustée à son bras papillonnait des yeux en lançant un regard niais à Régulus mais celui-ci ne semblait pas même pas l'avoir remarquée, ou alors, il ne s'en souciait pas. Puis, elle baissa la tête, agacée d'être ignorée été lança d'une voix suraiguë :

- Oh, regarde, c'est la sang-de-bourbe qui se croit supérieure à nous ! Dis, Régie chéri, qu'est-ce-que tu…

- La ferme ! lâcha Black. Et ne m'appelles « Régie », compris ??!

- Euh, mais…

- Ferme juste ta grande gueule trois secondes…ordonna Black en s'approchant rapidement de Madelyn. Se plantant devant elle, il attendit. Madelyn déglutit et leva la tête, avant de hausser les sourcils, faisant croire qu'elle était surprise.

- C'est pour quoi ? s'enquit la bête qui semblait avoir repris le contrôle de Madelyn. Le regard du Serpentard devint soudainement beaucoup plus noir et il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la jeune fille.

Elle déglutit, se sentant soudainement beaucoup moins certaine de ne serait-ce que survivre jusqu'en hiver.

- Falcon, il suffirait que tu t'excuses…

- Que je m'excuse ? répéta la jeune fille, se sentant soudainement hors d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle s'excuse, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que se défendre de ses innombrables insultes ? Qu'elle s'excuse alors que cela devrait être lui, le repentant ??!

Madelyn se leva brusquement, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Black haussa les sourcils, visiblement étonné et la jeune fille s'exclama :

- Moi ? M'excuser ? Tu peux toujours courir ! Tu es celui qui m'a insulté, je n'ai fais que me défendre, si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, Black, ce n'est pas moi !

- Je crois au contraire, tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! Tu me dois le respect !

- Le respect va dans le deux sens, Black et si tu crois que je vais m'agenouiller devant quelqu'un comme toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'au coude !

Furieuse, Madelyn lui jeta le magasine qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à la figure et fit demi-tour sous les regards éberlués de ses camarades Serpentard. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre les couloirs froids et sentit des larmes de rage perler à ses yeux. Ce stupide Serpentard était vraiment…incroyable ! Il la traitait de tous les noms, s'en prenait à son chat, et exigeait qu'elle s'excuse ? Sa mère ne lui avait jamais appris à être dédaigneuse et mauvaise, mais elle lui avait au moins appris à ne pas s'agenouiller devant chaque homme qui se prétendait maître de ses faits et gestes. Pourquoi donc les sangs-purs se croyaient-ils si supérieurs ? Tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient que des sorciers parmi leurs aïeux ? Et alors ? Madelyn avait bien des comtes et elle ne savait plus quoi parmi ses ancêtres, en faisait-elle étalage pour autant ?! Non, décidément, elle ne comprenait pas. Les jumelles la rejoignirent bientôt, alors qu'elle s'était assise devant la salle de DCFM.

- Maddy…commença Rachelle. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Je croyais que…- Rachelle regarda aux alentours puis, baissa la voix – Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien…

- Rachelle, tu l'as dit toi-même, « je l'aimais bien ». soupira la jeune fille. Maintenant, il m'agace. Je le trouve tellement hautain et si suffisant…

- Maddy, il a toujours été comme ça ! reprit Rachelle.

- Il faut croire que j'ai cessé d'être une idiote…ricana la jeune fille d'un rire jaune.

- Maddy, tu sais que tu es dans la merde ?

- Je sais, Rachelle, merci de me soutenir, mais, après tout, je m'en fiche…Il m'énerve ! Et j'en ai assez de me faire insulter ! Au moins, là, si je le suis, il y aura une raison !

- Mais…

- Rachelle ! intervint Rebecca. Elle a raison…T'en a pas assez de les voir se prendre pour des rois et nous prendre pour des rats tout droit sortis des égouts ?! Madelyn, même si je n'ai pas ton cran, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

- Merci, Becky ! sourit Madelyn tandis que la porte de la salle de DCFM s'ouvrait. Elles allaient alors découvrir qui était leur nouveau professeur.

- Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes en avance, il me semble…fit une voix veloutée.

Madelyn releva la tête pour apercevoir une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un azur envoûtant. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine et un doux sourire flottait sur son visage.

- Bonjour…firent les trois amies en chœur. Madelyn se releva et intégra la salle de cours. Peu à peu, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffle envahirent la salle et le silence se fit peu à peu. Leur professeur était vraiment magnifique et tous devaient se demander à qui ils avaient à faire. Songea Maddy.

- Chers élèves, je tiens à me présenter, Je suis Mlle Aliénor Shepard et j'enseignerais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Des murmures secouèrent les Serpentard. Madelyn, au fur et à mesure des années, avaient appris les codes de ses congénères de classe et savait que leurs discussion venait du fait que leur professeur était une Shepard, autrement dit, une parente du directeur des affaires internes au ministère de la magie, un membre de l'une des familles les plus puissantes du monde magique, en dehors des Black, des Malefoy, des Potter et autres sangs-purs arrogants. Madelyn se souvenait qu'il y avait seulement quelques jours, la famille Shepard avait défrayé la chronique en annonçant que leur unique héritier était cracmol.

- Bien, maintenant que les ragots ont bien circulé, je vous prie de vous tenir tranquille jusqu'à la fin de mon cours, vous pourrez jaser après cela comme vous voulez…J'aimerais avoir comme objectif pour la fin de ce trimestre que chacun d'entre vous soit capable de produire un patronus…L'heure n'est pas à la pratique mais à la théorie…Qui peut me dire quoi que ce soit sur le patronus ?

Maddy prit son cours méticuleusement en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Black qu'elle sentait fixé sur elle. Une fois les deux heures que duraient le cours écoulées, Maddy s'empressa de sortir, sentant que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Et son intuition la trompait rarement.

- Où tu crois aller, Falcon ?! lâcha la voix de Black.

- Loin de t…

Madelyn ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu'elle s'écrasait au sol, les pieds entravés par un quelconque maléfice. Black fut bientôt à sa hauteur et se pencha légèrement vers elle, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

- Tu as beau vouloir faire croire que tu es une rebelle, personne n'y croit, Falcon…Alors, je me demande ce que tu veux…Peut-être te faire remarquer par l'un d'entre nous pour que, peut-être tu puisses devenir sa maîtresse…tu ne peux guère viser mieux…

- Va te faire foutre ! lui lança Maddy, hors d'elle, les joues en feu, de rage et de honte.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne voles pas haut…nargua Black.

- Je ne voles peut-être pas haut, Black, mais toi tu es enchaîné à terre, comme le gentil toutou à sa maman ! hurla la jeune fille.

L'expression de Black changea du tout au tout, elle passa de hautaine et dédaigneuse à haineuse et furieuse et Maddy- comprit qu'elle allait se prendre la raclée de sa vie.

- Pour qui tu te prends, ramassis de véracrasse ??! jeta-t-il d'une voix déformée par la colère, agrippant Maddy par le col, prêt à la frapper. Mais au dernier moment, Christiaan Rosier attrapa son poignet et fixa son ami dans les yeux.

- Reg…laisses tomber et viens…

Mais Black ne semblait pas disposé à relâcher Madelyn. La jeune fille crut sa dernière heure arrivée, jusqu'à entendre la voix salvatrice de leur nouveau professeur qui les sépara d'un coup de baguette.

- Qu'est-qui-vous prend, tous les deux ? Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous comporter comme deux êtres civilisés ?

- Elle m'a manqué de respect ! intervint sèchement Black en se frottant les mains sur son uniforme, comme s'il était Sali d'avoir touché la jeune fille. Cette dernière, furieuse se releva et épousseta son uniforme.

- Le respect, ça se mérite, Black ! cracha-t-elle.

- Je vais te faire regretter de…commença Black, la voix froide et menaçante.

- Ca suffit ! coupa Shepard. Vous deux, vous êtes collés ce soir dans la salle des Trophées ! Et je ne veux pas de protestations, sinon je m'assurerais que vous soyez collés pour très longtemps…Maintenant, allez en cours ! Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'autres altercations ! Oust !

Madelyn pesta et lança un regard noir de reproches au Serpentard. Elle n'avait jamais été collée de toute sa scolarité et à cause de ce stupide Serpentard à la noix. Qu'allait dire sa mère et Ling ?! Certes, Ling n'était ni son beau-père ni le petit-ami de sa mère, mais en tant que parrain et meilleur ami de sa mère, elle le considérait comme un membre à part de sa famille. Les jumelles lui attrapèrent le bras et veillèrent que jusqu'à la fin de la journée, elle ne croise pas Régulus Black. Mais le soir même, Maddy dût se résoudre à se rendre dans la salle des Trophées. Rusard leur ordonna de nettoyer toute la salle, y compris les tableaux et tapisseries qui s'encrassaient. Au moment même où Rusard s'éloigna, Black se laissa choir sur le divan et lança :

- Tu n'as plus qu'à bosser, Falcon !

- Crèves ! Tu as été collé tout autant que moi !

- Sauf que je suis un sang-pur et…

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, les sangs-purs ne savent pas se servir de leurs mains…ironisa Maddy, puis, agacée, poursuivit, parlant à voix haute sans lui diriger réellement ses remarques. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, ils pourraient se casser un ongle…Mon Dieu, quelle tragédie…Le génocides des ongles des sangs-purs, ce serait un monde horrible si les sangs-purs n'avaient pas de…

- STOP ! cria-t-il en se levant brusquement. Fermes-là ! ajouta-t-il, les joues rouges de fureur en se mettant au boulot. Maddy réussit à cacher son sourire victorieux et épousseta doucement les innombrables coupes qui se trouvaient là.

- Fais chier ! l'entendit-elle marmonner en fixant une coupe particulière. Il resta figé devant elle pendant cinq minutes et Madelyn se leva pour saisir cette stupide coupe quand il la lui arracha des mains.

- Tu touches pas à celle là ! grogna-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Ok. Fit Maddy en haussant les épaules, néanmoins curieuse de savoir ce qu'était cette coupe.

Black s'assit sur un siège et se mit à astiquer avec conviction la coupe d'or qu'il tenait religieusement dans ses mains. Au bout d'un moment, Maddy put voir à qui avait été décernée la coupe. Elle aurait voulu se frapper tellement c'était évident.

_Cette coupe a été décernée à Sirius Orion Black pour ses remarquables et exceptionnels résultats aux BUSES._

- Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes comme ça ? jeta-t-il, d'une voix grave.

- Rien, je me demandais ce que cette coupe avait de particulier…

- Rien…

- J'ai vu qu'elle avait été décernée à ton frère…

- Ne me parles pas de lui ! gronda-t-il en se levant brusquement et en posant abruptement la coupe sur la table. Ne me parles pas du tout ! Fais comme si je n'existais pas, compris ?

- Pas de problème pour ça…marmonna Maddy.

- C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu sais que si je dois t'ignorer, il vaut mieux que de ton côté, tu ne me poses pas de question ! rétorqua Maddy en ne quittant pas sa besogne du regard.

- Tu n'avais qu'à t'écraser, comme les autres, et on en serait pas là !

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ! s'énerva Maddy en levant ses yeux verts perçants vers lui.

- Quoi donc ?

- Personne n'apprécie de devoir se courber devant les autres…Ma mère m'a appris à être polie, mais pas à être une pimbêche qui dit Amen à tout ceux qui se prennent pour Dieu…

- Ta mère ? répéta-t-il. Dois-je comprendre qu'en plus d'être une sang-de-bourbe, tu es une bâtarde ?

Madelyn se leva, lâcha la coupe qu'elle nettoyait et se jeta sur Black pour le frapper de ses poings. Sauf qu'elle était largement plus petite que lui et qu'il avait simplement fallu au Serpentard attraper ses poings.

- Je t'emmerde, Black ! Même si mon père n'a pas daigné faire parti de ma vie, où quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas grave, parce que j'ai une mère, moi, et une vraie mère !

- La ferme ! Ne parles pas de ma mère !

- Alors ne parles pas de mon père, compris, Black ???! fulmina-t-elle.

- Ne me dis pas quoi faire !

- Arrête de te prendre pour le nombril du monde, Black ! Avant que tu ne vives, le monde tournait tout seul et quand tu crèveras, il en sera toujours de même, alors arrêtes de te la jouer !

- Tu comprends rien, Falcon !

- Que tu crois, je comprends tout à fait ! Tu es juste un petit imbécile qui fait ce qu'on attend de lui sans avoir le courage de faire comme son frère !

Black ouvrit la bouche avant de sentir que sa main s'écrasait contre le joue de Madelyn. Le choc fut si violent que Madelyn tomba à la renverse, son crâne heurta un coin de table et elle gémit. Black la regarda un instant, ébahi avant de s'agenouiller au sol, cherchant à la réanimer.

- Stupide…Tu es vraiment stupide, Falcon !

- Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te fasse la morale…sinon tu deviendras si mauvais que quand tu te regarderas dans un miroir, tu auras envie de vomir… murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

- J'ai déjà envie de vomir…marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois tout connaître de moi, Falcon, mais tu ne sais rien. Tu crois que mon frère est un héro, mais tu ne sais rien. Tu crois que j'aime ma vie, tu te trompes…

Pour le coup, Madelyn était complètement ahurie. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas comprends, Falcon…

Il se releva, frotta ses manches pour en ôter une hypothétique poussière et sortit de la salle, laissant la jeune fille interloquée. Vraiment, Régulus Black était un mystère.

* * *

Vous aimez toujours ? Je sais Régulus est une peu violent mais...vous inquiétez pas...j'ai tout prévu ^^

Bye


	4. Bain d'aprèsmidi

Hello ! Me revoilà !

Alors, je vous préviens, ce chapitre va pas être superbe, j'ai pas trop le moral, un des mes amis est mort dans un accident de voiture...

Alors, voilà, forcément le niveau est pas top...

Je l'aurais bien mis avant mais le site ne voulait pas et ne veut toujours pas (j'ai du ruser) uploader mon chapitre.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est pas non plus horrible sinon, je le referrais...

Bizzz à tous !

* * *

Chapitre n°4 :

_Bain d' « Après-midi »…_

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur colle et ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment reparlé si ce n'est pour se jeter des insultes à la figure. Madelyn essayait de se concentrer sur la potion que le professeur Slughorn attendait qu'ils exécutent. Néanmoins, cela s'avérait difficile puisque Slughorn, d'un naturel jovial, aimant les rixes verbales entre ses élèves, avait décidé de placer ses élèves pour cette potion. Et, comme par hasard, Madelyn avait été placée avec Régulus. Ces deux-là s'ignoraient royalement, faisant la potion à part.

- Black, Falcon, je crois bien que j'ai précisé que c'était une potion _d'équipe_… Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler la définition d'une équipe ?

- Non…marmonnèrent-ils en chœur, bifurquant l'un vers l'autre. Ils se fusillèrent du regard et ajoutèrent les ingrédients un par un jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion se produise et qu'ils ne soient éclaboussé d'un liquide verdâtre visqueux.

- Oh…Ooooh…s'exclama Slughorn. Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait vous coordonner ! Allez vite à l'infirmerie avant d'être pris de nausée…Williamson, Rosier, accompagnez-les !

Rebecca et Christiaan Rosier s'empressèrent de les faire sortir tandis qu'ils se jetaient des insanités à la figure, en étant presque venus aux mains.

- Espèce de débile ! fulminait-il. Tu n'es même pas capable de verser de l'extrait de jus de bave de dragon en bonne quantité !

- C'est de ta faute, espèce de bave de véracrasse ! Tu m'as donné un coup de coude ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

- Bien sûr ! Et Merlin était troglodyte, peut-être ! Tu mens comme un arracheur de verrues !

- Tu dois être vachement handicapé pour ne pas remarquer quand tu bouscules les gens ! rétorqua Maddy. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, y avait plus de place à Ste-Mangouste alors tes parents ont opté pour Poudlard ???

- Ca suffit ! s'exclama Rosier en les séparant. Il retint Black en se plaçant derrière lui et en lui maintenant les bras en arrière tandis que Rebecca tentait de convaincre Maddy de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Calmes-toi, Maddy…Ce n'est pas grave…

- Pas grave ???! A cause de cet abruti, j'ai raté la potion la plus facile du siècle !

- C'est toi l'abrutie, espèce de face de croquemort !

- Déjection d'épouvantard !

- Troll estropié !

- Véracrasse de mes…

- Ca suffit ! rugit la voix de MacGonagal tandis qu'il passait devant sa salle de classe. C'est impossible de faire cours avec vous deux dans les parages et…Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette puanteur ?!

- C'est ELLE !

- C'est LUI !

Leurs deux voix avaient claqué dans l'air, automatique.

- Pfff ! Rosier, Williamson, veillez à conduire ces deux imbéciles à l'infirmerie avant qu'il n'y ait un meurtre !

- Oui, madame !

- C'est ce qu'on était entrain de faire avant qu'il ne se mette à jouer aux catcheurs ! rétorqua Rebecca d'une voix ferme. Maddy se souvint alors que si Rebecca détestait bien une chose, c'était d'être prise en faute par un professeur. Mais la jeune fille était trop en colère pour avoir des remords, même envers son amie.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et au bout d'un moment, Rosier et Rebecca purent lâcher leurs deux amis.

- Par Merlin, Morgane et Avalon ! Juste ciel ! s'exclama Mme Pompresh en les voyant entrer dans l'infirmerie. Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

- C'est de sa faute ! répliquèrent immédiatement les deux Serpentard couvert de chose verte visqueuse qui semblait se durcir et leur faire des cloques rouges sur leur peau.

- Vite ! Allongez-vous ! Vous deux, vous pouvez sortir, c'est toxique comme potion…Je vais devoir prévenir vos parents…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Maddy. Non, c'est bon…

- Mlle, cette substance, je recommande au professeur Dumbledore de la bannir du château depuis des années…Elle est très toxique et je dois savoir si vous avez des allergies à l'un des composants…Vous faisiez bien une potion d'invisibilité ?

- Oui…marmonna Black.

- S'il n'est pas correctement dilué, le jus de bave de dragon est vraiment très dangereux !

- Pas besoin de prévenir les parents ! marmonna Black en s'essuyant avec son pull.

- Arrêtez ça ! s'exclama Pompresh. A moins que vous ne vouliez avoir des cloques rouges sur votre visage pour le restant de votre vie…

Maddy tenta d'étouffer un ricanement.

- La ferme ! menaça Black, ayant très bien compris ce qu'elle insinuait par un simple rire moqueur.

- Va te faire foutre !

- De même !

- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Bon, la salle de bain des préfets doit être libre à cette heure là…réfléchit l'infirmière en fixant le cadran d'une horloge.

Maddy fronça les sourcils. Elle disait que c'était vachement dangereux et elle voulait aller prendre un bain ? C'était un peu…

Puis, elle comprit. Maddy écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer promptement, pouvant sentir l'odeur nauséabonde du jus de bave de dragon.

- Hors de question que je prenne un bain avec cet espèce de décérébré !

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, comprenant soudain ce que venait faire la salle de bain des préfets dans l'histoire. Un bain ? Avec elle ? Plutôt crever !

- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda l'infirmière avec fermeté. On ne peut pas prendre le risque. Vous y allez tous les deux ou je vous y plonge et c'est moi qui viens vous nettoyer !

Les deux Serpentard eurent une grimace similaires et grognèrent.

- Bien, je prends çà pour un « allons-y » ! Suivez-moi et ne traînez pas ! Cette maudite bave finira par tuer un de mes élèves !

- Mais si ça se trouve, on a aucune…

- Mr Black , vous voyez qui est Rodolphus le Défiguré ?

- Oui mais…

- C'est la bave de dragon qui l'a rendu comme ça…

Black ouvrit la bouche et pâlit avant d'accélérer le pas.

- Où est votre putain de salle de bain ????!

Ils en étaient presque à courir et une fois que Pompresh leur eut ouvert la salle de bain et désigné deux cabines pour qu'ils puissent se déshabiller.

- Enfilez ces deux maillots, ils aideront à enlever le surplus de bave qui doit déjà cicatriser à votre peau…

Maddy ne se souvint pas de s'être déshabillée en si peu de temps. Dès qu'elle fut vêtue de l'espèce de maillot de bain bizarre, elle s'engouffra dans une eau bleu comme une nuit sans étoiles ni lune - Pompresh avait sûrement mit plusieurs potions là-dedans - . Black s'y engouffra en même temps qu'elle et la fusilla du regard. Mme Pompresh était entrain de rédiger deux lettres à l'intention des parents de ses deux élèves.

- On doit faire quelque chose de spécial ? s'enquit Maddy.

- Juste tremper…Ne frottez surtout pas, ça doit partir tout seul, sinon vous finirez comme Rodolphus le défiguré…

- Madame, ça sert à rien…commença Black. Ma…Ils…Ne vous répondront pas…

- Je sais que vos parents ne répondront pas, Mr Black…C'est pour ça que j'écris à votre frère…

- Quoi ??! Mais non ! Si ma mère sait que…En plus il ne vous répondra pas plus ! lâcha-t-il, finalement.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Mr Black…Nous verrons bien…Et vous, Mlle Falcon…

- Ma mère va rappliquer ici si vous lui dites que je suis à l'infirmerie ! Elle serait même capable de ramener Ling…rajouta-t-elle d'une voix basse.

- Votre mère est moldue si je ne m'abuses…

- Oui, mais elle travaille au Ministère comme Emissaire entre les Sorciers et les Moldus…Elle saura venir, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! ajouta-t-elle en mouillant ses cheveux, qui, elle venait de le remarquer, étaient aussi tâchés de bave verte.

- Je peux savoir comment ceci est arrivé ?

- C'est de sa faute ! s'écrièrent-ils immédiatement.

- Je vois…

- Slughorn aurait jamais du nous forcer à faire équipe… ajouta Maddy.

- C'est bien la seule chose que tu aies dites avec laquelle je suis d'accord ! jeta Black.

- Eh bien, ça vous fait au moins un point commun ! sourit Pompresh.

- J'aime pas vos insinuations bizarres ! grommela Black en croisant les bras sur son torse dénudé.

Wouaoh…aurait pu souffler Maddy. Elle venait juste de se rendre compte de la situation.

_Elle. Black. Bain. Torse-Nu_.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir, mais heureusement, la chaleur du bain cachait son rougissement.

- Mr Black…Vous savez que votre frère et votre future belle-sœur se détestaient au début ? Enfin, Mlle Prewett détestait votre frère…

Black haussa les épaules avant de dire :

- Sauf que je n'ai rien à voir avec Sir…avec mon...avec Lui. Se reprit-il.

- Je sais. Dit seulement Pompresh. Elle siffla et deux hiboux arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mlle Flacon…Vous habitez où ?

- 27 Avenue John Grahame, à Blairnamarrow, en Ecosse.

- Bien…

L'infirmière tendit les deux lettres aux hiboux et Maddy entendit Régulus soupirer.

- Vous l'avez vraiment envoyé à…

- A votre frère, oui…Je suis sûr qu'il me répondra très tôt…Quoique vous en pensez…Bien…Je reviendrais ici dans environ 1h…

- Quoi ? Attendez, vous me laissez seule avec ce malade ?! s'exclama Maddy, furieuse.

- T'en fais pas, y a aucun risque que je te touche, Falcon, je voudrais pas choper une maladie mortelle…

- Va te faire foutre chez les Gremlins ! jeta Maddy.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous jure que je viendrais vérifier tous les quarts d'heure…Mais j'ai d'autres élèves qui essayent de s'entretuer !

Et sur ces mots, Pompresh sortit de la salle de bain et Madelyn soupira avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans le bain. Elle n'avait rien pour passer le temps, pas un bouquin, ni rien. A vrai dire, en ce moment, même un livre de Runes ou d'histoire de la magie aurait été préférable à une discussion avec Black.

- C'est quoi un Gremlins ? dit-il soudainement. Maddy le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ?

Agacé, il fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents et lui jeta un regard condescendant.

- Tu as dit, je cite, « va te faire foutre chez les Gremlins », c'est quoi un Gremlins ?

- Ah…C'est un truc Moldu…

- Un truc comme quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Comme un elfe de maison miniature…marmonna-t-elle. En plus moche… Avec des poils…

- Je t'emmerde ! s'écria-t-il véhément.

- Quoi ? T'as voulu savoir, je te réponds, faudrait savoir, Black ! marmonna Maddy.

Ils s'ignorèrent pendant un bon moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- C'est qui Ling ?

- Qui t'a parlé de lui ?

- Tu l'as mentionné tout à l'heure…T'a une mémoire de poisson rouge ou quoi ?

- Je t'emmerde !

- Alors ? C'est qui ?

- Mon parrain…

- Un Moldu ?

- Et alors ?

- Rien.

- Dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui peut pas me blairer, tu me parles beaucoup ! jeta Maddy. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais finit pourtant par murmurer :

- Je déteste le silence.

Maddy lui jeta un regard étrange avant de fixer d'un œil morose la porte par laquelle elle aurait adoré s'échapper.

- Il vient d'où, ton parrain ?

- Japon.

Mais pourquoi je réponds ? se demandait-elle. Peut-être par égard pour lui…se répondait-elle.

«J'suis trop gentille ! » pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il fout en Angleterre ?

- Il travaille ! répondit ironiquement Maddy. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dans quoi ? Va pas croire que ça m'intéresse, surtout…

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresserait d'ailleurs ? A part ta petite personne, rien ne semble retenir ton attention…

- Serait-ce un moyen dissimulé pour me dire que tu m'as dragué et que je t'ai envoyé paître ? ricana-t-il.

- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! soupira Maddy. T'es vraiment désespérant…J'espère que tu le fais exprès, parce que sinon, c'est grave…

- Tu te crois mieux que moi, tu m'agaces, tu me fais la morale et…

- Qui te le ferait, sinon ? Bordel, Black ! s'énerva Maddy en s'approchant de lui à grands pas. Il haussa les sourcils tandis qu'elle poursuivait. Tu y crois vraiment à ta vie ? Du genre, « regardez-moi, je suis le roi, vous êtes les misérables cloportes sur qui j'ai droit de vie et de mort ». Tu y crois, Black ? Tu penses vraiment que tu vaux mieux que moi parce que tous tes ancêtres étaient des sorciers ?

- Oui.

- Ok, mais moi, je pense que je vaux mieux que toi, parce que tu sais, mes ancêtres étaient pétés de tunes, ils étaient riches à en faire pâlir Crésus, j'ai des comtes, des ducs et des marquis dans mon arbre généalogique, j'ai peut-être même du sang royal, toi non, donc, en gros, je vaux mieux que toi, parce qu'à l'époque l'un de mes tarés d'ancêtre a décidé qu'il était, lui et sa famille, au dessus des autres…

- Ca n'a rien à voir et…

- Bien sûr que si ! Tes ancêtres se croyaient meilleurs parce qu'ils étaient sorciers, les miens parce qu'ils étaient nobles, et par rapport au « commun des mortels », ça revient au même !

- Tu dérailles, ma pauvre !

- Bien sûr, et tu vas me sortir que j'ai volé les pouvoirs d'un « vrai » sorcier puisque je suis une née-moldue…

- Je pense que tu es une sang-mêlée…Ou que ton père était sorcier, en tout cas, donc techniquement, tu n'as rien volé à…

Maddy n'y tint plus et lança sa main vers le visage de Régulus qui lui attrapa son poignet. La jeune fille s'empressa de lever l'autre mais il subit bientôt le même sort que son homonyme.

- T'essayes toujours de me taper mais tu es bien trop petite pour me faire quoiqu…AIE ! NON MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! rugit-il.

Madelyn se dégagea et s'essuya la bouche avec laquelle elle avait mordu son avant-bras.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher !

- C'est toi qui étais entrain de me frapper, je te signale, enfin, qui essayait ! nargua-t-il.

- Nom de Dieu…Tu m'énerves ! Tu te crois sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter, faut bien que…

- C'est qui, encore, ça, Jupiter ??! s'énerva-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel après avoir croisé les bras sur son torse.

- Jupiter est un Dieu de l'antiquité Romaine…fit la voix de Pompresh qui revenait, papiers en mains. Eh bien, Mlle Falcon, vous ne plaisantiez pas pour votre mère…

- Elle va rappliquer ??! s'épouvanta Maddy.

- Non, mais elle m'a contactée par cheminée et a exigé de vous voir dès que vous serez sortie de ce bain…Vous n'avez pas d'allergies connues à l'un des composants, donc, je vais juste vous donner un antiallergique basique pour la nuit…Quant à vous, Mr Black…

- J'parie que vous avez pas eu de réponses ! renifla-t-il, en levant le nez bien haut.

- Détrompez-vous…Votre frère dit qu'il croit se rappeler que vous êtes allergique à la poudre d'écaille de tortue cracheuse…

- Que…Quoi ??! Je…Il…Vous…Hein ?!

- Ouais ! T'as oublié le « Tu », mais ça va, t'y es presque ! ricana Maddy.

- Tagueule ! fulmina-t-il.

- Je vous en prie, cessez de vous envoyer des insanités à la figure, ou faites-le quand je ne suis pas là…En tout cas, Mr Black, je vais vous donner plusieurs potions…Et vous passerez tous les deux la nuit à l'infirmerie !

- Nooooon ! se plaignirent-ils.

- Si, c'est plus sûr…Bon, je reviens dans vingt minutes…Ah oui, prenez ce flacon et passez vous cette crème sur tout le corps…

Et Pompresh repartit comme elle était venue. Black semblait sincèrement surpris que son frère ait si vite répondu, et qu'en plus, il sache ce détail sur lui, détail, que, Madelyn le sentait bien, leur mère devait sûrement ignorer.

- Bordel…marmonna Régulus, ne semblant pas remarquer qu'il parlait à voix haute. Je vais me faire tuer…Il fait chier…

- Tu ne peux pas reprocher à ton frère de ne pas vouloir que tu crèves…

- Je t'ai pas sonnée, toi !

- Comme tu veux, Mister Perfect !

- Tagueule !

Madelyn haussa les épaules et s'enduisit de crème.

- Ne t'avises pas de finir la fiole !

- De toute façon ça ne ferait qu'accorder le physique au mental ! jeta Maddy en lui lançant le tube. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, il ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'enduire à son tour des crèmes tandis que les croutes vertes commençaient à se détacher.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi tu…Comment dire…Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que ça fait sept ans que je supporte ça et que j'en ai ras-le-bol…Et c'est toi qui a rajouté la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase !

- Parce que tu nous insultais !

- Je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité connue partout où vous passez…Les sangs-purs sont hypocrites…Combien se sont mariés entre eux et combien ont un ou une amante sang-mêlé, né-moldu ou même moldu ?! Et puis, à force de prôner le mariage entre sang-pur vous allez finir par marier des frères et des sœurs…Et franchement, à quoi ça sert, vous n'avez qu'une vie, non ? Pourquoi en plus la gâcher auprès de quelqu'un qu'on aime pas ?

- Arrêtes de parler comme ça !

- Pourquoi, parce que j'ai raison ?

- Parce que mon frère disait toujours ça. Il voulait être _libre_… Il me fait bien rire, il a quand même fini par se fiancer avec une sang-pur…

- Dont il est tombé amoureux, si je ne m'abuse ! Je pense qu'il en aurait rien eu à faire si elle avait été née-moldue ou de n'importe quelle autre origine…

- Un message sous-jac…

- Pff, arrête de chercher des insinuations ! A force, tu vas croire que quand je te dis d'aller te faire foutre, c'est une déclaration d'amour ! Cherches pas de sous-entendus, y en a pas ! coupa Maddy en essorant ses cheveux, agacée. Et puis, ton frère est libre, non ?

- Peut-être, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Il est riche, fiancé à une fille qu'il aime, beau, il a pleins d'amis et a aussi un bon boulot si on se fie à ce que raconte la Gazette, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui manquer ?

Black baissa la tête, fuyant le regard de Maddy. Il posa la crème sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plutôt à une piscine qu'autre chose.

- Ou alors, c'est lui qui te manque…supposa Maddy.

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua immédiatement Régulus, relevant la tête pour la fusiller du regard. PAS. DU. TOUT !

- C'est pas une tare de dire que son frère nous manque !

- Qu'est-ce-que t'en sais, t'a pas de frères, ce me semble !

- Et alors ? J'ai d'autres personnes qui comptent dans ma vie !

- Peu importe ! Il ne me manque pas ! Pas le moins du monde ! dit-il, la voix basse.

- On dirait plutôt que tu essayes de t'en convaincre, Black.

- Me revoilà ! fit la voix de Pompresh. Bon, mademoiselle, votre mère est une coriace…

- Je vous avais prévenue ! fit Maddy, s'étonnant de voir à quel point 20 minutes pouvaient être soit très longues, soit très courtes.

- Oui…Mr Black, buvez-moi ces quatre potions et vous, Mademoiselle Falcon, buvez celle-ci. Montrez-moi dans quel état vous êtes…Moui…Bon, encore un quart d'heure et après vous pourrez rejoindre l'infirmerie pour y passer la nuit.

Ils eurent un gémissement similaire avant de s'ignorer pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit. Après cela, Pompresh revint, leur ordonnant de sortir de la baignoire qu'elle nettoya d'un sortilège et ils se rhabillèrent pour enfin rejoindre l'infirmerie.

- Allongez-vous…Miss Falcon, je vais joindre votre mère…

- Euh, j'pourrais pas plutôt lui envoyer une lettre ?

- Non, elle a exigé de vous voir…Elle sait être persuasive.

- Mme Pompresh…intervint une quatrième personne. Les trois personnes déjà présentes dans l'infirmerie levèrent la tête et virent que Miss Shepard était accompagné de deux élèves – un de Gryffondor et un de Serpentard – salement amochés. Vous pourriez me garder ces deux là ?

- Oui, j'ai l'habitude de…

La cheminée s'alluma subitement, coupant Pompresh.

- Maddy ?

- Maman…gémit la jeune fille en s'approchant de la cheminée. Je vais bien, t'en fais pas…

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta sa mère, la voix catastrophée.

- Rien de bien grave…Juste un _léger_ désaccord…

Elle entendit Black ricaner quand elle prononça le « léger ».

- Ling et moi étions tellement inquiets ! souffla la voix triste de sa mère.

- Tu as prévenu Ling ?! s'exclama Maddy.

- J'étais obligée, fit sa mère, un peu penaude. J'étais tellement inquiète ! Rends-toi, compte, Madelyn, ils m'ont demandé si tu n'avais pas d'allergie mortelle à des trucs bizarres…Tu es sûre que tu veux rester dans cette école ?

- Maman…

- Je sais…soupira-t-elle. Il ne reste que quelques mois…Et après tu reviendras à la maison…

- Maman…Faudra bien que je travaille un jour…souffla la jeune fille.

Sa mère eut un sourire désolé.

- Bon, tu m'assures que tu vas bien, hein ? Tu n'es pas en danger, ni rien ?

- Maman, tout va très bien. Bisous…

- Bisous, je t'aime mon petit ange…

- Au revoir…

- Tu reviens pour les vacances d'Halloween, hein ?

- On verra !

- S'il te plaît !

- D'accord ! Retourne travailler, maman !

- Bisous !

Maddy soupira et rejoignit son lit, sous les yeux attendris de Pompresh et moqueurs de Black, ce qui la fit enrager.

- Merci, Miss Shepard…Je suis navrée que vous assistiez à cela dès votre première année ici…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je viens de Durmstrange, n'oubliez pas…Ah, oui, collez-moi ces deux énergumènes pour qu'ils nettoient ma salle de classe ce soir ! dit Shepard en désignant les deux premières années.

Shepard s'éloigna tandis que les deux premières années étaient brièvement auscultées avant d'être renvoyées dans leur dortoir.

- Bon, quant à vous, rejoignez vos lits et ne sortez pas de l'infirmerie à moins que je ne vous l'ai expressément demandé, compris ?

- Oui...marmonnèrnt-ils en choeur, se fusillant du regard. Madelyn songea que cette soirée allait être l'une des plus horribles de sa vie.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop gros l'histoire du bain ?

Bye Bonne semaine !


	5. Une nuit hors du temps

Hello !

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps depuis ma dernière parution. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il faut dire, il a été écrit de façon hâché, j'en ai écrit beaucoup il y a deux mois et je viens de finir les deux dernières pages... J'avais vraiment pas le temps avant. Mais maintenant que je suis à peu près sûre d'avoir mon semestre et par conséquent d'avoir mon BAC +1, ça devrait aller. Bon, je risque d'être occupée jusqu'au 5 Juin puisque je serais en stage en librairie et qu'après je devrais travailler pour pouvoir espérer garder mon logement du crous, parce que si je le rends, j'ai très peu de chance de pouvoir le récupérer en Septembre...Et vu le prix que ça coûte... Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma life et je vous laisse lire....

Si jamais vous aimez pas, je comprendrais, l'écriture a été hâchée et je le trouve pas forcément très intéressant mais il est nécéssaire. Bye !

**PS :** Je précise, parce qu'on m'a fait la remarque. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ma moman, je l'adore, moi et ma maman, c'est comme madelyn et sa mère...Dans mes deux précédentes Fics, mes persos ont des pbs avec leur moman parce que d'habitude, les persos ont tjrs de spbs avec leur père, je voulais juste changer... Bon, maintenant, je me tais et je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Chapitre V :

_Une Nuit hors du temps_

Maddy ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil en sachant que Black était assoupi à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Oh, elle n'avait pas peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle, puisque Pompresh l'avait prévenu que les potions qu'il avait pris le plongerait dans un profond sommeil…Ouais, bon, la formulation n'allait peut-être pas - on aurait dit que Madelyn parlait de la Belle Au Bois Dormant…et ça, c'était très loin de correspondre à Black. En tout cas, il dormait comme un hippogriffe qui aurait couru le marathon sur une patte. Et Maddy, elle, ne songeait qu'au fait, que s'ils ne se haïssaient pas, elle l'aurait volontiers laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et ça l'ennuyait profondément. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui résister…Puis, elle se fustigea, se moquant de sa profonde stupidité. Black la haïssait, et s'il y avait un sentiment encore plus violent que la haine, Maddy était certaine que c'est ce qu'il éprouverait pour elle. La jeune fille était certaine qu'il n'avait pas même envisagé l'idée qu'il puisse la considérer comme une fille dans son ensemble. Elle continuait à se traiter mentalement de tous les noms quand elle l'entendis gémir.

- Non…arrêtez…je lui avais dit…pas…désolé…s'il vous plaît…mère…

Le dernier mot fit un choc à la jeune fille. Il paraissait si terrifié et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que cela semblait être de sa mère qu'il avait peur. Maddy se leva et alluma la lampe de chevet d'un mouvement de baguette magique. Elle le fixa un instant, ne sachant quoi faire. Black était en sueur et avait de brusque mouvement, comme s'il cherchait à se dégager d'une quelconque entrave. Maddy s'extirpa de son lit et s'avança précautionneusement. Les draps avaient rejoints le sol et Maddy se sentit rougir en voyant son torse si musclé, avant de brusquement pâlir. Elle venait de remarquer que son torse était balafré d'une cicatrice, partant du côté droit de son abdomen pour rejoindre son nombril. Se demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas remarquée plus tôt, Maddy resta un instant sans bouger. Ce qu'on racontait sur les Black semblait être vrai. Cette cicatrice était blanche et devait donc dater de ses jeunes années, ce qui, dans un sens, était pire, surtout pour quelqu'un comme elle, qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre qu'amour et tendresse de la part de sa mère.

- Black…chuchota Maddy. Ses bras donnaient quelques à-coups dans le vide, comme s'il se défendait d'un agresseur invisible. Bordel…Black… ! appela-t-elle, plus fort, sans que cela ait d'effets.

Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille posa une main sur le front du jeune homme, qui se débattit encore un instant, la respiration saccadée, avant de se calmer. La jeune fille soupira et se baissa pour ramasser les couvertures, mais lorsqu'elle se releva, Black était tout à fait réveillé et son regard de braise fit sursauter Madelyn. Immédiatement, comme par réflexe, elle lança les draps sur la tête de Black, qui se dégagea immédiatement.

- T'a fais tombé ça ! lâcha-t-elle précipitamment tandis qu'il posait une main sur son front, comme s'il avait senti le geste de Maddy.

Elle rejoignit son lit. Le silence continua de s'insinuer et Maddy se souvint qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

- Tu as fais un cauchemar. Et comme tu criais, j'avais peur que ce soit à cause de la potion de…

- Pourquoi tu me parles ? jeta-t-il, sèchement.

Maddy ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Parce que tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas le silence, et comme tu ne sembles pas aller super bien, je me suis dit qu'un peu de compassion de ma part ne pourrait pas faire de mal…Mais il semblerait que si…alors, fais comme si j'avais rien dit ! cracha-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Att…Merci…fit-il subitement.

Attendez, pincez-moi, je rêve ou quoi ? Il a bien dit « _Merci_ » ?

- De rien…

Les premières paroles qui ne sont pas des insultes ! Trop forte !

La jeune fille secoua la tête en écoutant ses pensées quand il se mit à ricaner sans raison apparente.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- C'est la première fois qu'on parle sans se gueuler dessus…rigola-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit doucement, le dos toujours tourné. La lumière s'alluma dans le bureau de Pompresh et les deux Serpentard purent reconnaître Helena Grisham, la fille de sixième année qui semblait assez mal en point. Pourquoi Diable venait-elle à l'infirmerie à près de trois heures du matin ?

- Vous êtes sûre que vous supporterez le régime des cours, miss Grisham ?

Maddy se rappela que c'était la fille de sa maison dont elle cherchait à savoir si elle était enceinte d'un Poufsouffle ou d'un Serpentard. Elle allait pouvoir reprendre son enquête.

- J'irais jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le cacher ! rétorqua la jeune fille d'une voix faible. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache…

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- J'en sais rien…donnez-moi cette fichue potion avant que je ne retapisse les murs de votre bureau !

- Beurk ! s'exclama Maddy.

- Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? chuchota Black. La jeune fille se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle le fixa, cherchant à savoir s'il ébruiterait la nouvelle. Elle voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire mais elle n'était pas le genre de fille à propager des rumeurs.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Tu sais ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu serais étonné du nombre de choses qu'on apprend quand on se tait et qu'on écoute.

- Tsss…Falcon, ne recommences pas à me chercher…Oublies deux secondes qu'on peut pas se blairer et dis-moi !

- Tu l'as entendue, elle ne veut pas que ça se sache !

- Je dirais rien !

- Alors pourquoi tu veux savoir ? s'enquit Maddy tandis que la lumière du bureau s'éteignait.

- Par curiosité.

Maddy garda le silence un instant avant de lâcher :

- Elle est enceinte.

- De qui ?

- C'est ça, le hic… Je sais pas encore si c'est de Nathan Levinsky ou de Irvin Grimmer…je suis même pas sûre qu'elle le sache elle-même…

- Nathan ? s'exclama-t-il. Ca peut pas être lui !

- Je t'assure que si !

- Tu les as vu, peut-être ? railla-t-il.

- Pas besoin de voir…Je t'ai dit qu'on entend beaucoup de choses, surtout quand le dortoir d'Helena Grisham est à côté du tien.

- Je vois…grimaça-t-il. Elle est enceinte de combien ?

- Deux mois, je crois.

- Mais Nathan est fiancé…si les parents de sa fiancé savent ça, il est dans la merde !

Maddy ne répondit pas. Ca lui faisait trop bizarre de parler ragots avec Black.

- Et l'autre, t'a dit que c'était qui ?

- Irvin Grimmer. Il est à Poufsouffle.

- Septième ?

- Ouais.

- Il est au courant ?

- J'en sais rien…Et il doit s'en foutre comme d'une guigne ! Tu connais pas sa réputation ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah, en gros, c'est un Dom Juan en puissance.

- Un quoi ?

- Dom…ah, j'oubliais…Et Casanova, tu connais ?

- Non.

- Bon, bah…en gros, il veut séduire le plus de fille possible…

- Un coureur, quoi !

- Oui.

- En gros, elle est dans la merde…Pourquoi elle le garde ? Y a pas une potion pour se débarrasser de ce genre de désagréments ?

- C'est Grisham dont on parle ! Elle espère sûrement qu'il s'agit du bébé de Levinsky pour faire pression sur lui et devenir la prochaine Mme Levinsky ! fit Maddy en haussant les épaules.

- Faut que je…

- T'a dis que tu dirais rien !

- C'était avant que je sache que c'était de Nathan dont il était question !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, c'est mon ami. Peu importe la mauvaise opinion que tu as de moi, Falcon, je vais pas laisser mon pote s'enliser dans le venin de Grisham.

- Je vois que la parole des Black ne vaut rien…maugréa Maddy en se jurant de ne plus jamais faire confiance au Serpentard.

Agacé, il souffla et lança, d'un ton bourru :

- Très bien, mais c'est à charge de revanche.

- Si tu veux ! marmonna-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

Rageur, il étouffa difficilement un grognement.

- Je peux te poser une question ? ajouta Maddy après un moment de silence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, parce que je penses que tu m'as pas mal posé de questions sur moi et que j'aimerais bien changer, un peu ! Et puis, t'a qu'à te dire que je n'aime pas le silence non plus.

Il soupira.

- Vas-y !

- Pourquoi tu fais comme si ton frère n'existais plus pour toi ? Ca se voit que tu tiens encore à lui.

- N'importe quoi ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Tiens, tu vois, c'est de ça, dont je parlais. Plus tu nies, plus ça se voit !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! lâcha-t-il. Si je t'accuse d'un truc impensable…du genre…tiens, t'es amoureuse de moi, par exemple, forcément tu vas nier !

- Oui, mais pas de cette façon ! rétorqua Maddy, avec toutefois un pincement au cœur qu'elle tâcha vainement d'ignorer. Et puis, tu parles quand même souvent de lui !

- C'est parce que tout le monde cherche tout le temps à me comparer à lui ! Oui, ok, j'ai pas le courage de faire comme lui ! Du courage ?! Mon œil, oui ! Il a lâché notre mère comme si elle était la pire chose qui lui était jamais arrivée et…

- Et si c'était vrai ?

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles, tu ne connais rien !

- Vu ce que tu disais pendant ton cauchemar, j'aurais plus tendance à le comprendre lui…

- Ce que je disais ?! Tu dérailles ! J'ai pas parlé !

- Si tu le dis !

Silence.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

- Je penses que tu demandais à ta mère d'arrêter de te frapper.

- C'était un cauchemar !

- J'ai jamais fait de cauchemar dans lesquelles ma mère me frappait ! contra la jeune fille.

- Et alors ? Il faut ce qu'il faut ! Je n'écoutais pas toujours !

- Moi non plus. Mais ma mère n'a jamais levé la main sur moi.

Silence.

- Jamais ? fit-il, tâchant de maîtriser sa stupeur.

- Jamais.

- Tu mens.

- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

- Ca n'existe pas.

- Ah oui ? Alors je ne dois pas exister.

- Si seulement…soupira-t-il.

- Oui, en fait, je dois être une des tes hallucinations. Ce qui fait que tu es fou et que tu parles tout seul actuellement.

- Ca s'appelle, une raillerie, Falcon.

- Je vais t'apprendre, ce que je viens de dire, c'était aussi une raillerie.

- Ce que tu peux m'énerver ! jura-t-il en se levant brusquement. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. T'es super chiante, tu sais, ça, Falcon ?!

- Je te retourne le compliment, Black ! rétorqua Maddy en se levant pour enfiler une robe de chambre que les jumelles lui avaient apportée un peu plus tôt. Black était un taré pour se placer devant une fenêtre ouverte, torse-nu.

- T'es pas un peu malade de te promener torse-nu devant la fenêtre ?! Tu vas tomber malade !

- Tiens, tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé, maintenant ?! T'es vraiment zarbe, Falcon…A moins que tu ne sois tombée amoureuse de moi…

- Mon pauvre petit Black…On dirait que la potion t'a ramolli le cerveau…A moins que ça ne soit déjà comme ça, avant !

- Espèce de Cruche décérébrée !

- Gnome sans cervelle !

- Harpie !

- Frankenstein !

- Frankenquoi ? s'exclama-t-il, après être resté un moment la bouche ouverte, sans rien à répliquer. C'est quoi encore ce truc ?!

- Un zombie tout moche et tout vert fait à partir de cadavres !

- Cadavre toi-même !

- Poufff, ça vole haut !

- J'vais t'étrangler ! rugit-il en faisant mine de se jeter sur elle. Mais entre temps, la jeune fille recula et il trébucha contre un coffre en bois mal placé et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux au sol. La jeune fille mit un moment avant de réaliser la situation et visiblement, Black aussi, car il resta immobile à lui lancer un regard venimeux. Puis, alors que Maddy tentait de se dégager, il pâlit et sauta sur ses jambes, pour s'éloigner en courant sous le regard interloqué de la jeune fille.

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?! s'exclama la jeune fille en se relevant.

La jeune fille finit par hausser les épaules, jugeant le comportement du Serpentard à la hauteur de son intelligence. Elle se recoucha et ce ne fut que le lendemain, lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa classe, après avoir assuré à Pompresh qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Black n'était plus là, qu'elle comprit que quelque chose clochait avec Black. Dès qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir, il pâlissait et faisait immédiatement demi-tour, sous les yeux incompréhensifs de tous leurs camarades.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fais ?! s'étonnèrent ses amies.

- J'en ai aucune idée ! Je vous ai raconté tout ce qui s'est passé ! s'exclama Maddy, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les trois dans leur salle commune.

- Doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! réfléchit Rachelle. Qu'est-ce-que…

- Hey, Falcon ! appela une voix masculine derrière Maddy.

La jeune fille se retourna pour fixer Christiaan Rosier avec étonnement.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux te parler ?

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda l'intéressée, suspicieuse.

- Viens, c'est tout ! marmonna Rosier d'une voix placide.

Maddy se leva et suivit Rosier, dans un recoin sombre, à l'écart des oreilles mais pas des regards qui étaient braqués sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? s'enquit sèchement Maddy.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fais à Régulus ?

- Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, je ne sais pas plus que les autres ce qui lui prend !

- T'en es sûre ?

- Certaine. T'a fini ?

- Evites de le faire sortir de ses gonds, crois-moi, il en connaît assez pour que tu deviennes folle !

Madelyn haussa un sourcil et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amis tandis que Rosier remontait les escaliers.

Les jours s'écoulèrent alors, semblables aux autres, sans que le comportement de Black ne change, il évitait toujours au maximum de croiser Maddy. Satisfaite, la jeune fille reprit alors une vie banale, qui ressemblait aux six premières années.

- Bon, Maddy, on va se coucher ! souffla Rébecca en se levant, bientôt imitée par sa jumelle. Tu devrais en faire autant, je suis certaine que tu auras Optimal à ton devoir de Métamophoses, arrêtes de travailler comme une folle, des fois, je me dis que tu aurais du aller à Serdaigle !

- C'est ce que m'a dit le choixpeau ! sourit la jeune Serpentarde. Que j'étais très ambivalente et que j'aurais pu aller à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle, mais, qu'au fond, Serpentard m'aiderait…

Ses amies lui sourirent et remontèrent les escaliers, avant que Maddy ne se replonge dans son étude sur les Métamorphoses profondes et durables. Un chapitre assez conséquent du programme de septième année. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour fixer l'horloge murale en forme de serpent, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'elle indiquait 00h30. Rangeant ses affaires d'un mouvement de baguette magique, elle allait grimper à son tour l'escalier lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée.

- Qui est là ? fit-elle, le cœur battant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les films d'horreur avec les portes qui claquent et les méchants tapis dans l'ombre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reculait, une silhouette émergea de l'obscurité. Elle finit bien par reconnaître Black qui semblait être dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé.

- Black, nom d'une harpie chauve, tu m'as foutu la trouille.

- Ferme-là, Falcon ! J'en ai assez de te voir partout ! grommela-t-il en titubant.

- Excuse-moi de travailler ! nargua-t-elle en plissant le nez, sentant les effluves d'alcool jusque là où elle se tenait.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand il susurra :

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'en aller maintenant, j'en ai marre de toi et de ta poitrine qui me nargue !

- QUOI ? s'écria-t-elle, outrée, faisant volte-face.

Elle vit au dernier moment qu'il avait pointé sa baguette vers elle et Maddy fut violemment projetée contre le mur, comme accroché à celui-ci par des chaînes invisibles. Il s'approcha et sans prévenir, Black mit ses mains sur les joues de Madelyn et joignit leurs lèvres dans un geste brusque et sec. La jeune fille eut beau tenter de se dégager, il avait une poigne de fer et elle était beaucoup trop faible par rapport à lui. Black força la barrière de ses lèvres avec une étonnante facilité et bientôt, la langue du Serpentard trouva celle de Madelyn et dès lors, toutes les résolutions de la jeune fille volèrent en éclats. Elle oublia alors qu'il l'avait agressée, ses seules pensées étaient qu'il embrassait divinement bien. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur eut un drôle de tressautement. La langue de la jeune fille se joignit rapidement à celle de Black et ce dernier lâcha sa baguette, ce qui libéra Maddy du charme qui en profita pour poser ses mains sur les joues rêches de Black. Les mains du jeune homme glissèrent jusqu'à la taille de Maddy avant de remonter lascivement vers sa poitrine. C'est alors que ses paroles revinrent à la mémoire de Maddy qui déchanta bien vite, repoussa Black si violemment qu'il tomba à la renverse sur un divan vert. Scandalisée de son comportement, Maddy remonta à toute vitesse dans son dortoir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain où elle éclata en sanglots.

Dans la salle commune, Régulus Black se releva après être resté inconscient pendant dix minutes en grommelant et en se frottant la tête. Puis il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait ici mais la seule chose dont il se souvint, c'est qu'il avait embrassé et que de toutes ses expériences, aucune n'avait été aussi forte.

* * *

C'était pas trop horrible, dîtes moi tout !


	6. La paix ?

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite mais j'ai été pas mal occupée. Donc, voilà la suite. J'ai l'impression que ça va un peu vite mais bon...Il paraît que non. J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire.

Sinon, j'ai crée un site ou je publie mes vraies histoires, si ça vous dit, vous pouvez toujours aller voir : http:/le-monde-de-gaef./

Bref, je vous laisse apprécier...

Dans le dernier chapitre, Maddy et Régulus avaient échangé un baiser ealors que Régulus était ivre.

Bye, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre VI :

_La paix ?_

Le lendemain du fâcheux incident, Madelyn s'était enfermée dans sa salle de bain à tenter de se forger un visage neutre. Elle était résolue à faire comme si de rien était. Elle allait tenter l'excuse pitoyable du « je suis somnambule ». Elle s'en fichait qu'on se moque d'elle, tout ce qui importait c'est que personne ne sache qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. La jeune fille expira longuement, lissa ses cheveux et fit demi-tour, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Elle rejoignit les jumelles et les trois amies descendirent dans la salle commune. La résolution de la jeune fille vacilla dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur le lieu du « crime », bien qu'elle tenta d'en faire abstraction. D'un pas franc et résolu, Madelyn sortit de sa salle commune et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait à présent cours de Sortilèges et la jeune fille savait que Black n'avait pas gardé cette option pour sa septième année. C'est donc, relativement sereine qu'elle prit le chemin qui la mènerait au cours du professeur Flitwick. Cependant, le cours qui suivit fut certainement le pire de sa scolarité car elle entrait en classe de Potions Avancées et comme très peu d'élèves avaient pris ce cours, à savoir, huit, dont elle et Black, Maddy sut immédiatement qu'elle allait encore devoir faire équipe avec lui. La raison était très simple : il y avait deux Serdaigles, qui s'associeraient, bien évidemment, deux Gryffondors qui sortaient ensemble et qui ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre à quelque période du jour que ce soit, deux Poufsouffles stupides qui passaient leur temps à papoter et qui semblaient être les meilleures amies du monde. Ne restaient plus qu'elle et Black. Ce dernier semblait encore un peu perdu dans les limbes alcooliques car son front plissé et sa démarche hésitante firent rire les élèves.

- Eh bien, soupira Slughorn. Il semble que l'on se désintéresse de plus en plus des potions, mes chers élèves. Voyez à quel nombre réduit nous sommes restreints, si ce n'est pas malheureux !

Black, qui avait seulement parcourut la moitié de la classe – Maddy songea qu'il tenait vraiment mal l'alcool – quand il remarqua Maddy. Il poussa alors un grognement dépité que tout le monde entendit et se laissa choir devant la paillasse qui se situait juste derrière Maddy. La jeune fille croisa les doigts pour que Slughorn ne lui demande pas de s'avancer. Malheureusement, il semblait que la chance était contre elle en ce jour funeste.

- Mr Black, rejoignez la paillasse de Miss Falcon…

- Pas envie ! grommela-t-il en croisant les bras et en cachant sa tête entre eux.

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, Black !

- Ce que je viens de dire non plus, j'vous apprends !

- Black, cessez d'être aussi impertinent !

Slughorn s'approcha de la table de Black.

- Mais ma parole, vous empestez le whisky pur-feu !

- Et vous, on dirait qu'un hippogriffe a décidé que votre bouche était un parfait réceptacle à ses bouses, alors si vous pouviez…

- BLACK ! Je ne tolèrerais pas d'être insulté dans mon propre cours ! Veuillez vous excusez !

- Je m'excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse ! fit Black avec un rictus dans la voix.

- Je m'excuse, monsieur ! reprit Slughorn.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler monsieur, professeur ! *****

- Oh ! Mon dieu je…

- Régulus, ça suffira ! ajouta Black, ricanant comme un imbécile.

Maddy, complètement abasourdie par l'audace et la stupidité de son homologue Serpentard ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle fit que lorsqu'elle s'entendit dire :

- Monsieur, je crois qu'il est victime d'une potion de confusion ! Il n'est pas dans son état normal, si vous le permettez je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

- Oui, je…euh…Faîtes, Miss Falcon.

Maddy s'exécuta et agrippa le bras de Black qui n'essaya de se débattre qu'une fois la porte du local de Potion franchie.

- Lâche-moooooooi ! geignit-il.

- Bon sang, mais tu vas te calmer, je viens de te sauver la vie ! Alors fermes la !

- Je t'ai rien demandé !

- Je doutes que tu veuilles que les mots insubordination, irrespect et insultes soient marqué dans ton dossier scolaire, surtout si tu veux travailler au département de la justice…

- Comment tu sais que… ?

Interdite, Maddy chercha vite une excuse au fait qu'elle savait beaucoup de chose sur lui.

- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles et un cerveau du tonnerre, alors…

- Moi j'dirais plus des seins du tonnerre mais…ricana-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Je suis IVRE ! Voilà ce qu'il me prend !

- J'ai déjà vu des gens ivres, toi tu n'es pas ivre, tu es complètement pété ! Combien de whisky tu t'es enfilé ?

- Deux verres !

- Tu es pété comme ça avec deux verres de whisky ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ben quoi ? fit-il, offusqué.

- J'en bois trois fois plus avant d'être complètement K.O !

- Tu racontes n'importes quoi !

- Rooh, tais-toi, et puis, quelle importance que tu me croies, moi je sais !

- Nah ! T'es une fille !

- Et alors ?

- Les filles ça boit pas ! Ta gentille môman elle t'a pas dit que boire c'est pas bien ? nargua-t-il.

- Eh, j'vais te dire un secret, Black…Je suis à Serpentard, tu sais, j'écoute pas toujours ce qu'on me dit !

- Je sais bien ça, sinon tu serais déjà dans mon lit…

- Mais c'est bien sûr et py Dumbledore il danse la polka tout nu sur son bureau avec une banane sur la tête !

Black se figea et partit dans un rire tonitruant qui le fit s'effondrer sur le sol.

- Black, nom d'un chien ! Tais-toi ! Bon sang, tu saisis qu'on est à côté du bureau de McGo ? Elle va nous trucider !

- Polka…réussit-il seulement à dire, entre deux crises de rire. Tout nu… ! Banane… !

- BLACK ! s'énerva Maddy. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'aider ?

- Pioufff, je devrais me bourrer la gueule plus souvent, je rigoles beaucoup plus ! Et en plus je peux dire plein de trucs que j'ai envie de dire tout le temps ! C'est le pied quand y a plus d'autocensure !

- Je doute que tu penses sincèrement que la bouche à Slughorn soit…des toilettes à Hippogriffe !

- Oh si, je pense absolument chaque mot que je dis !

- Allez, debout ! fit-elle se penchant.

- Surtout sur ta poitrine…

Elle suivit son regard et se redressa promptement.

- Obsédé !

- Carrément ! rigola-t-il.

- Black, tu saisis que, quand tu vas redevenir normal, tu vas t'en vouloir à mort de dire ça ?

- M'en fous ! J'ai juste envie de me défouler ! Du genre…comme ça…

Et là, il se jeta sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur d'en face et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un geste brusque. Maddy ne cessa de se défendre, cherchant un moyen de l'esquiver mais il s'arrêta lui-même et recula.

- Attends voir…Nom d'un Sombral ! C'était toi ?

- De quoi ? fit la jeune fille en s'éloignant de lui, cherchant à tout prix une échappatoire.

- Hier soir ! C'est toi qui m'a embrassé !

- C'est toi qu'à commencé ! riposta-t-elle automatiquement. Elle se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il arborait un sourire victorieux.

- Alors comme ça, je te plais, hein ? Ne mens pas, ça se sentait.

- Tu étais ivre, je me sentais seule, c'est vrai, j'en ai profité ! dit-elle, se disant que cette explication valait mieux que la vraie.

- Ne mens pas, je te plais !

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas nier, que tu m'as plus, à un moment, mais crois-moi, c'est passé bien vite quand j'ai appris à te connaître ! lâcha-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. Elle ne vit pas son visage se décomposer.

- Attends ! fit-il en la rattrapant. Il agrippa son poignet et elle chercha immédiatement à se dégager. Arrêtes, je vais rien te faire !

- Je me méfies !

- Je ne suis ni Macnair, ni Malefoy, jamais je ne ferais de mal à une fille…Bon sang, peu importe l'opinion que tu as de moi mais…fais chier…Ecoute…on pourrait pas faire la paix ?

- C'est quoi pour toi, la paix ? Tu attends peut-être à ce que je m'écrase devant toi et tes adorateurs ?

- Pffff…Non. Genre, on essaye de se parler cordialement !

- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas te vanter de m'avoir sous ta coupe ?

- Ecoute, Falcon, moi je sais, que, à un moment, je t'ai plu, tu peux leur dire que je suis complètement obsédé par ta poitrine, crois-moi, j'aurais l'air d'un taré.

Elle plissa les yeux et le regarda d'un œil méfiant.

- Je suis complètement dingue de te dire ça.

- Okay, ça me va. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de braquer tes yeux sur ma poitrine.

- Ah, désolé, j'crois qu'elle m'a envoûté…

- Pfff espèce de taré ! Tu peux éviter de parler de ça à chaque fois qu'on se croise ?

- J'essayerai…Mais…

- Chuut ! Tais-toi ! Je veux rien savoir !

Il eut un sourire espiègle. Maddy secoua la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était trop tard pour espérer retourner en cours sans avoir de problèmes. Quand elle releva la tête, pour lui proposer de se diriger tout de suite en cours de métamorphose, elle le vit qui regardait avec insistance sa poitrine.

- Black !

- Hein ? Ah…désolé…

- Maddy ! appela la voix de Raphaël, le frère des jumelles.

La jeune fille se retourna et fixa le jeune homme, un peu surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Les jumelles te cherchent…Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec lui ? s'exclama-t-il, presque atterré.

- Rien. J'y vais, à plus !

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre ses amies à grandes enjambées, Black la rattrapa.

- C'est qui cet abruti ?

- Un ami.

- Un petit ami ?

- Est-ce que tu as seulement entendu un adjectif du genre « petit » dans la phrase « Un ami » ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour un débile ! fulmina-t-il. Tu…tu fréquentes quelqu'un ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben, on est amis, non ?

- D'où tu sors ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie. On est pas amis ! On a juste fait la paix ! Ma parole, t'es vraiment atteint !

- Falcon, tu me fatigues ! Tu me troubles ! Tu attises ma curiosité, je ne sais pas trop comment définir ça. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est franc dans ses agissements avec moi.

La jeune fille resta sans voix et le fixa quelques instants, interdite. Il lui sembla qu'il rougit mais elle finit par tendre sa main :

- Très bien, alors, si tu veux qu'on soit amis, moi on m'appelle Maddy.

Il eut un sourire étrange et serra sa main.

- Régulus.

* * *

La journée s'écoula comme si Maddy était dans un rêve. Lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée aux toilettes et qu'elle s'était regardée dans la glace, elle ne s'était pas reconnue. Elle avait vu, face à elle, dans le miroir, une étrangère, une autre fille. Et elle n'aimait pas toutes les facettes de la nouvelle Maddy. Parce que la nouvelle Maddy se mentait à elle-même. Elle avait toujours un gros faible pour Régulus. Un très gros faible, même.

- Maddy, est-ce-que tout va bien ? demanda Rebecca.

- Oui. J'ai juste…l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension…

- Tu devrais te méfier…Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu…bizarre qu'il te demande subitement de faire la paix ?

- Il était ivre…souffla la jeune fille.

- Ca se trouve, il a déjà oublié ! Ou pire, il veut se foutre de ta gueule !

- Becky ! Si c'est le cas…

- Quoi ? Tu vas vraiment dire partout qu'il est obsédé par ta poitrine ? Je te crois, moi, mais qui est-ce-que tu crois que les autres vont croire ? Et en plus, si tu dis ça, les autres vont te prendre pour une nymphomane…Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop risqué de lui faire confiance ?

Maddy se retourna pour faire face à son amie. Elle savait bien qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.

- T'as raison. J'vais juste faire comme si de rien était, je vais l'éviter…

- Maddy…Tu t'en sens capable ?

- Ne t'en fais ! Je suis Ecossaise ! Et quand un Ecossais à décider quelque chose, rien ne peut le faire reculer ! sourit Maddy.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour y prendre leur déjeuner et alors qu'elles s'asseyaient, Maddy remarqua que le hibou de travail de sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme, une lettre dans le bec.

- Tiens, Eros, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? J'ai envoyé une lettre à maman la semaine dernière.

La jeune fille décacheta la lettre et la lut en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si urgent pour que sa mère lui envoie son hibou de travail.

_Maddy,_

_Tu m'as bien dit que ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était nouveau ? Elle s'appelle Shepard ? Si c'est le cas, réponds moi très vite et je t'en supplie, ne t'approche pas d'elle, tu m'as comprise ? N'écoutes rien de ce qu'elle pourrait te dire. Promets-moi de me dire tout ce qu'elle pourrait te dire. Je te conjure de ne pas l'écouter et de me prévenir si elle tente quoique ce soit._

_Maman qui attend ta réponse, anxieuse._

Maddy secoua la tête, ahurie et releva la tête pour voir sa professeur lui sourire doucement. Shepard la fixait, comme si elle cherchait à deviner quelque chose. Maddy regarda de nouveau la lettre, sans comprendre. Puis, un peu comme une automate, elle se leva, n'entendant pas les appels de ses amies et rejoignit son dortoir où elle composa une lettre où elle demandait à sa mère de s'expliquer. Puis, ayant fini, elle se dirigea vers la volière où elle demanda à Eros d'envoyer la lettre. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que Shepard se tenait face à elle.

- Je peux vous parler, Miss Falcon ?

* * *

Voilà, j'ai conscience que le comportement de Régulus est un peu...improbable et qu'il ne lui ressemble pas mais...Il est ivre et les gens ivres sont bizarres des fois XD.

*** Petit clin d'oeil à Harry Potter. ^^**

+ et donnez moi toutes vos impressions.

Gaef


	7. Mystères & Découvertes

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors oui, je sais, je suis très, très très en retard, mais que voulez-vous, même en vacances on est pas tranquilles...De un, j'ai des livres à lire pour la rentrée, je l'ai su qu'au milieu du mois de Juillet, ok, j'ai le temps, mais visez un peu les titres :

Histoire de la vie privée

Sodome et Gomorrhe de Proust ()

Le messager des étoiles ( vvouas avez déjà vu un livre ou la préfacen qu'on vous oblige à lire fait 150 pages et que le vrai texte de gallilée ne fait que 50 pages ? Non, ben lisez celui-là ^^)

Bref, encore plein d'autres mais je pense que vous en avez rien à carrer...

Bref, en plus de ça, je travaille pour gagner quelques sousous pour mes études...Et j'ai été en vacances, malade...Bref, la routine...

Du coup je vous offre ce chapitre plus ou moins bien réussi...Peut-être va-t-il vous paraître improvisé mais c'est faux, je savais qu'il allait se passer ça depuis le début, même si ce n'est pas forcément super bien écrit...le jour ou je serais entièrement satisfaite de toute façon...les poules auront des dents, les cochons voleront et les chiens pisseront un arc-en-ciel...

Bref, je vous laisse lire mon chapitre et j'espère que vous me donnerez vos théories quant à l'implication des Shepard...Personne n'a encore trouvé, même si quelques uns s'en rapproche...

Bye & Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre VII :

_Mystères & Découvertes_

Maddy fixa son professeur pendant quelques instants et la détailla du regard, cherchant à comprendre ce que sa mère pouvait bien craindre d'elle, ou même comment elles pouvaient se connaître. Il y avait bien un moyen pour que la jeune fille obtienne des réponses.

- Vous connaissez ma mère, professeur ? s'enquit Maddy qui ne se rendit réellement compte de sa question qu'une fois qu'elle fut posée.

- Votre mère ? s'étonna son professeur. Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire cela ?

- Eh bien, je viens juste de recevoir une lettre d'elle me demandant de vous éviter et de ne surtout pas prendre pour vrai ce que vous me direz…

- Ce qui est fâcheux alors que je suis votre professeur de défense…sourit son professeur.

- Alors ? Vous la connaissez ?

- Je n'ai pour ainsi dire, jamais rencontré votre mère. Je ne la connais que de ce qu'on m'en a dit…

- Alors pourquoi veut-elle que je vous évite ? s'enquit Maddy, méfiante.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir répondre correctement à cette question, vous devriez vous adresser à elle directement.

- C'est ce que j'ai fais…

Miss Shepard sourit pour toute réponse.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, alors ?

- Ma question va vous paraître peut-être incongrue, mais…quand êtes-vous née, Miss Falcon ?

- Quand je suis… ? Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ceci ?

- Miss, vous savez, je pourrais aller voir dans votre dossier mais j'ai toujours jugé qu'il est plus poli de s'enquérir d'une question auprès de la principale concernée plutôt que de fouiller dans des dossiers…

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ma date de naissance ?

- Je ne peu vous en dire plus pour le moment…

- Eh bien, Madame, je ne veux pas paraître impolie mais, je vais écouter ma mère…Sur ce, bonsoir…

Maddy dépassa sa professeur, non sans remarquer le léger sourire qui s'était étalé sur ses lèvres et s'empressa de rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout à coup, sa mère lui faisait jurer de pas écouter son propre professeur, et ensuite, ce même professeur venait s'enquérir de sa date de naissance. C'était pour le moins étrange comme question. Cela pourrait-il avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit un née-moldue ? Shepard venait d'une famille qui haïssait les nés-moldus et qui faisait tout pour que l'accès à Poudlard leur soit défendu. Comme elle était née en fin d'année, peut-être essayait-elle de la faire renvoyer sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'âge requis pour entrer en septième année…Cela lui paraissait grotesque et absurde, mais pratiquement toutes les croyances des sangs-purs l'étaient, alors cela n'aurait pas fait grande différence. A peine fut-elle entrée dans la salle commune qu'elle fut accostée par une des jumelles, affolée.

- Rebecca ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est affreux…sanglota-t-elle. Mes parents…Ils…Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Mon père a réintégré la famille de mes grands-parents et il…oh mon dieu, je n'y crois pas…

- Quoi ?

- Viens, Rachelle est en pleurs…

Maddy oublia ses quelques problèmes avec son professeur et s'empressa de gravir les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir sous les yeux curieux de Régulus. Assis à côté de lui, son ami soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, entendant les hurlements et les gémissements de Rachelle Williamson même depuis son dortoir.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais…

- Tu ne pourras jamais quoi ? Chris, tu devrais songer à cesser de parler en énigmes…

- Tu te rappelles de la conversation qu'on a eu en début d'année ?

- Laquelle ?

- Sur les fiançailles, quand je te disais que j'étais tranquille, jusque là…

- Quoi ? Tes parents t'ont…avec cette dinde ?

Christiaan Rosier acquiesça et se rembrunit.

- Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à elle mais moi, au moins, je sais me tenir !

- Mais…Sa mère est une sang-de-bourbe !

- Je sais…Mais mon grand-père juge que leur « mauvais sang » comme il dit est rattrapé par leur immense fortune…

- Vous êtes si…

- Ouais…marmonna Chris. Mon stupide frère…Il est nul en ce qui concerne les affaires et….

- TOI ! hurla une voix horrible que Régulus crut d'abord provenir d'une harpie. Rachelle Williamson dévala les escaliers telle une furie et se planta devant eux, les cheveux dans tous les sens, comme maintenus dans tous les sens par l'électricité statique, ses yeux dégoulinants de noirs, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Je te déteste ! hurla-t-elle. Tu es entrain de foutre ma vie en l'air ! Tu n'es qu'un…qu'une sangsue ! Tout ça pour du fric et du sang ! Je vous hais tous !

- Rachelle ! s'exclama sa jumelle en s'approchant d'elle prudemment, prête à la calmer. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur mais celle-ci se débattit et repoussa violemment sa jumelle qui tomba à la renverse.

- TAIS-TOI ! TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE JE VIS ! Pourquoi moi ?

Pleurant de plus belle, Rachelle s'enfuit de sa salle commune alors que Maddy arrivait à la rescousse de son amie, ayant subit le même sort qu'elle à l'étage.

- Becky, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle alors que la jeune fille peinait à se redresser.

- Oui…Il faut la retrouver…chuchota-t-elle en se relevant un peu trop vivement. Je suis désolée…ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de Christiaan Rosier. Elle ne voulait pas t'insulter…

- Je crois qu'au contraire, c'est très clair…siffla Rosier en se levant de son siège. Il toisa la deuxième jumelle et s'éloigna de la salle commune pour rentrer dans son dortoir.

Rebecca soupira et Maddy l'encercla de ses bras dans un geste de réconfort.

- Eh bien, Falcon, il semblerait que tu ne fais rien pour te faire oublier…

- Tu avoueras que cette fois, je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose…

- Je n'en doute pas si j'en juge par cette marque rouge que tu as sur la joue…Même tes amies se mettent à te tabasser ?

- Je lui pardonnerai pour cette fois, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que des gens de sa famille foutent votre vie en l'air…

- Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place…

- Du point de vue de la normalité, avec une famille qui pense à faire votre bonheur plutôt qu'à se remplir les poches de galions !

- Chris n'y est pour rien…

- Je veux bien le croire, mais qu'il essaye au moins de défaire ces fiançailles…

- Ce n'est pas dans ses intérêts…rétorqua Régulus.

- Moui…c'est ce que je disais…le fric…

Maddy s'en retourna et partir avec Rebecca à la recherche de Rachelle. Elles y passèrent une partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir, elles croisent Rosier et Black.

- Vous la cherchez toujours ? s'étonna Black.

- Bon sang ! jura Rosier. Est-ce-qu'elle se rend compte dans quelle position elle me met ? Dans quelle position elle nous met ? Rien était encore décidé, les fiançailles n'étaient pas certaines mais en réagissant comme cela, elle n'a fait que confirmer et assurer les rumeur !

- Elle était trop chamboulée pour…

- Non…coupa Rebecca. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nos parents et grands-parents parlent de ça…

- Hein ? s'exclama Maddy. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit… ?

- Pour ne pas ébruiter la rumeur…Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe ici…Tu évoques une possibilité et aussitôt…une éventualité devient un fait avéré…Elle savait ce qui nous attendait mais…

- Mais ? reprit Rosier.

- Mais ma grand-mère lui avait laissé entendre la possibilité d'une alliance avec les Black…

- Pardon ? s'exclama le concerné. Jamais on aurait accepté cela chez moi, même pour tout l'or du monde…

- C'est ce que j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre…souffla Rebecca misérable. Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi…Je lui ai dit pourtant que vous étiez trop riche pour envisager une telle mésalliance.

- Amoureuse ? répétèrent Maddy et Régulus d'une même voix. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard et eut un drôle de pincement au cœur qu'il interpréta comme étant de la rancœur.

- Il faut qu'on la retrouve et que…bon sang ! Jamais on ne parviendra à faire marche arrière ! s'écria Rosier, hors de lui. Ils ne prendront jamais le risque de voir des fiançailles avortées alors qu'elles sont déjà annoncées ! Cela ferait beaucoup trop jaser ! Bon sang…Mais qu'elle est…

- Chris…Calme-toi !

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que je vais passer le reste de mes jours avec une mégère pareille ? Une mégère doublée d'une idiote qui se pavane en se théâtralisant…Bordel…

Ils passèrent la majeure partie de la nuit à la recherche de Rachelle mais lorsque quatre heures sonnèrent, ils durent se résigner à cesser les recherches. Rebecca et Maddy rejoignirent leur dortoir et se couchèrent sans parvenir à s'endormir. Lorsque le lendemain elles se levèrent pour regagner la grande salle pour y passer leur dernier petit déjeuner avant les vacances d'Halloween, elles surent que la nouvelle avait fait grand feu. Tous regardaient Rebecca en chuchotant et la jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de les ignorer.

- Tu sais, je suis désolée pour elle et…

Rebecca sembla chercher ses mots.

- Je sais de qui tu parles…souffla Maddy en songeant que depuis plusieurs mois, une de ses plus proches amies aimait le même garçon qu'elle. Bien que sa propre inclinaison soit largement diminuée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour le Serpentard aux allures si nobles. Il y avait comme un léger picotement dans sa poitrine quand elle songeait à lui. Elle se savait stupide et sa romance sans espoir, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher cette légère inclination.

- Je sais que…malgré ce que tu dis…tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui…

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? souffla Maddy.

- Je te connais, je le vois…Et, tu sais, peut-être que lui aussi…

- Non, Becky, n'essayes pas de me faire attendre l'impossible…

- Ce n'est pas impossible…

- Becky…

- S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça…J'en ai déjà assez de leurs regards…Je veux juste te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas si désespéré que tu veux bien le penser.

- Becky…Il n'est pas pour moi, je ne suis pas pour lui…Ce qui lui faut c'est une sang-pur, comme lui, qui ne voit que par le sang et l'argent…Il n'aimera plus jamais…

- Plus jamais ? répéta Becky.

- Son frère…C'est peut-être la seule personne qu'il a jamais aimé…Regarde où ça l'a mené…

- Peut-être as-tu raison, mais je suis certaine qu'il reste quelque chose de bon en lui…

- Quelque chose de bon en lui ? répéta Maddy d'une voix moqueuse. Tu me la refais à la Star Wars, là ?

Rebecca éclata de rire, à l'instar de Maddy et sentit la pression s'échapper d'un coup. Il lui suffit d'un léger coup d'œil vers Rosier pour voir que l'histoire était loin d'être finie. Quant au jeune homme, la seule chose qu'il se disait à l'instants présent, c'est qu'il était tombée sur la pire des jumelles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Dans le Poudlard Express 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachelle avait rejoint le Poudlard Express à la dernière minute, voulant à tout prix éviter sa sœur et Madelyn. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Régulus Black et pas pour les mêmes stupides raisons que son amie. Non, ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, c'était sa prestance et sa beauté et sa façon de diriger le monde. Rachelle avait toujours été ambitieuse et quand sa grand-mère lui avait laissé entendre qu'une alliance avec les Black n'était pas à exclure, la jeune fille avait sauté de joie, bien décidée à tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais il avait fallut que cette horrible famille Rosier vient mettre son nez dans ses affaires et quémander pour de l'argent. Cependant, après mûre réflexion, elle se disait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si mal tombée…Il était grand, blond et svelte et de plus, il était un ami proche de Black…Peut-être la laisserait-il avoir une liaison avec son ami si…

- Rachelle ? s'inquiéta la voix de sa sœur. Je sais que tu es là…

- Je veux être seule…

- Ce n'était pas…

- Fiche-moi le camp ! hurla la jeune fille à sa sœur qui recula, hébétée par la haine qui transperçait dans la voix de sa jumelle. En reculant, elle heurta Black.

- Désolée…souffla-t-elle.

- Pas grave…marmonna Régulus. Elle est là-dedans ? souffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Oui. Acquiesça tristement Rebecca. Black ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu comptes réellement laisser Maddy tranquille ?

- Je…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je veux être certaine de ne pas devoir faire de toi un de mes ennemis…

- J'ai eu mon compte avec ta copine la furie…Tu veux qu'en plus de ta sœur, je me farcisse une autre folle à gérer ! dénigra-t-il. Tu sais qu'elle a envoyé une lettre ?

- Maddy ?

- J'aurais encore préféré… ironisa-t-il. Non ta sœur, pour dire à ma mère, qu'une alliance avec les Williamson ne serait pas si néfaste !

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu devrais arrêter d'être désolée, c'est un signe de faiblesse ! intervint Rosier, se tenant juste derrière Black.

- C'est dingue ce que vos caractères ne se ressemblent pas…

- Non…Ca dépend du contexte…Quand on est heureuse, on est pareilles…Mais je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit si j'avais…si on m'avait annoncé cela…

- Tes grands-parents n'ont-ils pas annoncés le nom de Crabbe ? s'enquit Christiaan.

- C'est possible…Mais rien est fait…Je dois y aller…

Rebecca rejoignit Maddy qui lui lança un pauvre sourire. Le reste de leur voyage se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Jamais les deux amies n'étaient restées aussi silencieuses. Maddy l'avait bien senti, que cette année serait la pire qu'elle aurait jamais…

Une fois sur le quai, Maddy offrit un dernier sourire d'encouragement à son amie et rejoignit sa mère et son parrain. Elle se jeta dans leurs bras, rassurée de faire partie de cette famille et uniquement de cette famille. Elle resta longuement dans les bras de sa mère à respirer son odeur rassurante et jamais Maddy n'avait autant béni le fait qu'elle soit une née-moldue. La mère et la fille rejoignirent alors leur correspondance pour Blairnamarrow qui était à environ 9h de route en voiture de Londres. Lorsqu'à la toute fin de la journée, elles arrivèrent en Ecosse, Maddy fut soulagée et heureuse de revoir son pays natal. Elle aimait les monts et les plaines verdoyantes d'Ecosse et elle adorait sentir le parfum de la bruyère qui sévissait à travers la campagne. Pourtant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un homme attendait devant la porte de leur maison.

- Reste ici ! souffla sa mère.

Maddy observa le vieil homme se tourner vers sa mère. Elle était persuadée qu'il était sorcier. Vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une canne au pommeau forgé d'une tête d'animal – sans qu'elle puisse déterminer lequel -, elle avait vu une baguette pendre derrière sa longue cape noire. Maddy vit sa mère secouer frénétiquement la tête et reculer. L'homme, âgé d'au moins soixante dix ans posa une main sur le poignet de Soraya qui se dégagea vivement. Maddy sortit de la voiture et s'approcha.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Allez-vous en !

- Je suis Sir Ian Shepard, Madelyn…Et je suis venu ici pour te parler de quelque chose de très important...

* * *

Tadam, c'est ze suspense...Non, non, Aliénor Shepard n'est pas la mère de Maddy. Sa mère est définitivement Soraya Falcon...

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais, c'est un peu trop centré sur les jumelles et leurs problèmes mais c'est en quelque sorte ce qui amènera à la pitite histoire entre Maddy et Regulus...

Sinon, côté pub, je dois vous informer que j'écris une autre fic, une fic à quatre mains avec ma cousine, GEBC... On écrit un chapitre sur deux...C'est un Rémus/OC...Notre OC est folle (pas du tout comme Lisaëlle, mais plutôt du genre Luna Loovegood) avec un petit brin de normalité en plus, mais tellement infime...On a déjà cinq chapitres de publier pour 9 reviews, ce serait sympa que vous y jetiez un coup d'oeil... Je vous mets un petit extrait qui j'espère vous donnera envie de le lire et de reviewer...:

"_- Je suis désolé. _

_- Ah ? Moi c'est Roxanne._

_- Hein ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Non, je veux dire que euh… moi c'est Remus, et que… euh, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tomber…_

_- Oui, je sais ! répondit Roxanne en le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un idiot."_

Voilà, le ton est donné, on espère que c'est une fic légère et pas du tout dans le même genre que nos fics respectives... C'est publié sur le compte de GEBC et ça s'appelle "Vie et déboires d'une jeune hallucinée"

http:/.net/s/6138667/1/Vie_deboires_dune_jeune_hallucinee

j'espère que le lien marche...Au pire, cherchez GEBC dans mes auteurs favoris et vous trouverez la fic dans ses stories...

Voilà, merci beaucoup

a+


	8. Secrets de famille

Bon, me voilà de retour... Je n'aime pas ce chapitre, je le trouve juste...trop nul mais bon...Vous n'allez toujours pas avoir le pourquoi du comment mais il y a un indice "caché"...Une phrase qui peut-être mettra la puce à l'oreille à certains d'entre vous...

On verra...

Bref, je vous laisse en juger et j'attends vos suppositions...

* * *

_Previously, in Déchéance_ : Maddy rentre chez elle pour les vacances et voit que Ian Shepard attend devant sa porte... ^^

* * *

Chapitre VIII :

_Secrets de famille_

- Allez vous en ! s'écria Soraya d'une voix si menaçante que Maddy eut du mal à reconnaître sa mère.

- Miss Falcon, je suis en droit de…

- Vous n'êtes en droit de rien du tout ! hurla Soraya. Vous me l'avez très bien fait comprendre il y a 17 ans !

- 17 ans ? répéta Maddy d'une voix si basse qu'aucun ne l'entendit. Elle commençait à prendre peur. Elle se posait des tas de questions et une improbable vérité commençait à s'insinuer en elle. Pourquoi les Shepard venaient-ils s'incruster dans sa vie ? Tout d'abord son professeur et maintenant, cet homme dont elle ne savait que le nom. Qui était-il ? Que lui voulait-il ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! s'exclama Shepard en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Je vous ai prévenu…je vous ai envoyé une lettre et j'ai encore la réponse ! Jamais vous ne m'enlèverez ma fille !

- Il n'est pas question de…Miss Falcon, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce dont vous me parlez, je n'ai jamais reçu une seule lettre !

- Pourtant votre épouse m'assurait de parler au nom de la famille ! rétorqua sèchement Soraya. Elle se tourna vers sa fille. Maddy, s'il te plaît, rentre à la maison !

- Mais maman…

- S'il te plaît…la conjura sa mère.

- Miss Falcon, quand bien même…

- Allez vous-en ! répéta Soraya. Je ne suis peut-être pas sorcière mais je travaille au ministère et croyez-moi, j'ai des amis bien placés, qui m'aideraient même contre votre famille !

- Je n'en doute pas mais…

- Maddy, Rentre ! ordonna Soraya en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Maddy s'éxecuta mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'empressa de se poser devant la fenêtre pour épier sa mère et Ian Shepard. Finalement, Ian Shepard finit par transplaner et Soraya s'empressa de rentrer et de s'enfermer dans son bureau, conjurant d'un regard sa fille de ne pas poser de questions. La jeune fille sut ce qui lui restait à faire. Ne prenant pas la peine de ranger ses affaires, elle grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit devant son bureau pour écrire une lettre à Rebecca, bien plus au courant qu'elle sur le monde des sangs-purs.

_J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai un problème avec les Shepard… Qu'est-ce-que tu sais sur leur famille ? Je t'expliquerais tout à la rentrée. Comment ça se passe pour vous deux ? Maddy_.

La jeune fille chargea son hibou de porter la lettre jusqu'à Rebecca en espérant que son amie réponde au plus tôt. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que sa mère n'entre dans sa chambre.

- Maddy, est-ce-que ton professeur t'a parlé ?

- Oui mais elle ne m'a rien dit des choses que tu sembles vouloir me cacher…

- Je fais ça pour toi, Maddy. Crois-moi, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te blesser, eux, si. Je les connais.

- Comment ?

- Il y a quelques années, ils étaient encore plus influents au ministère que maintenant…Beaucoup de scandales les ont entachés mais je travaillais avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient au sommet de leur puissance.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont tous après moi ? Je veux dire, Shepard, mon prof, elle m'a demandé ma date de naissance…Qu'est-ce-que ça peut leur faire ?

Soraya ferma les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si tu retourneras à Poudlard…

- Maman ! s'insurgea Maddy en se relevant. Je fais des efforts, beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas exiger d'explications mais ça, c'est trop, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de retourner à Poudlard !

- Maddy, c'est…

- Maman, je ne discuterais pas là-dessus ! Qu'est-ce-que je ferais, hein, si je n'ai pas mon diplôme, comment veux-tu que je travaille ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée de travailler avec les sorciers ! argumenta sa mère.

- Maman, je suis sorcière, j'aime la magie…Je ne veux pas travailler dans un monde aussi morne que celui des moldus !

- Maddy ! Je suis une moldue !

- Qui travaille avec les sorciers ! Même toi tu ne peux pas te contenter de travailler chez les moldus…alors ne me demande pas de le faire…

- Ils vont nous détruire ! Ils ne savent faire que cela ! Tout ça, c'est de leur faute ! souffla Soraya en laissant échapper des larmes.

- Maman…s'adoucit Maddy. Essayes de m'expliquer…Tu sais bien que je ne laisserais jamais rien nous séparer…

- Je…Je…Je ne peux pas en parler, pas encore…Mais je te promets que bientôt tu sauras tout…

- D'accord…abandonna Maddy en soupirant.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence de plomb, tout juste entrecoupé des paroles du présentateur Alistair Cooke qui présentait _Letter From America_, sur BBC Scotland. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Maddy remonta dans sa chambre pour voir que son hibou l'y attendait, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Elle y reconnut l'écriture empressée de Rebecca.

_Bonsoir, ici, eh bien, mes grands-parents ont réprimandé Rachelle et ma mère, mon frère et moi sommes partis de la maison. Rachelle n'a pas voulu venir, arguant qu'elle avait à présent un rôle à tenir et ne pouvait se dérober comme la lâche que j'étais. Je ne la reconnais plus. __Bref, pour ce qui est des Shepard, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…Le patriarche de la maison est Ian Shepard, il a pris sa retraite il y a une dizaine d'années…Il était directeur du ministère des affaires internes, c'est son fils aîné, Isaac Shepard qui a prit la suite. Tu sais, c'est celui qui a défrayé la chronique quand on a appris que son fils unique, Jackson Shepard était cracmol. La femme de Ian Shepard s'appelait Lestrange, tu sais, cette sordide famille de sang-pur…Ce doit être eux les plus à cheval sur la pureté du sang…Sinon, il y a notre professeur de DCFM, elle a été déshéritée il y a vingt ans parce qu'elle refusait de se marier…Elle n'a plus aucun contact avec les Shepard, enfin, d'après ma mère. C'est tout ce dont ma mère se souvient… Elle me dit simplement que les Shepard sont appelés à avoir de moins en moins d'influence puisque leur seul héritier est cracmol. Alors, à moins que cet enfant ait des enfants sorciers, la famille va s'éteindre, comme ça… Et puis, ma mère dit que même si Jackson Shepard avait des enfants sorciers, ils ne pourraient espérer grand chose de la réputation des Shepard, ils ont obtenus cette réputation que sur le fait qu'ils sont une des familles les plus « sangs-purs »…Parce qu'à côté de ça, ils sont riches mais ils doivent leur fortune à une Moldue qui devait s'être entichée de l'un de leurs ancêtres, voilà, donc un truc pas très glorieux selon leur point de vue… Voilà, j'espère t'avoir aidée…Tu me raconteras tout, hein ? Sinon, tu sais que tu peux passer quelques jours à la maison…enfin, maison…Je suis chez mes grands-parents maternels…Ils seraient ravis de te revoir et Raphaël aussi, si tu veux mon avis…Tu sais qu'il est très inquiet de tes problèmes avec Black ? Il propose même d'être ton protecteur…Si tu veux mon avis, il en pince pour toi, Maddy…Bref, je vais t'envoyer cette lettre avant qu'il ne lise ce que je viens d'écrire et qu'il essaye de me tuer… _

_Bisous, à très bientôt, Rebecca._

La jeune fille soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle n'avait rien appris de très concluant si ce n'était que les Shepard étaient tombés en disgrâce depuis l'annonce que leur seul héritier était cracmol. Rien qui puisse expliquer ce qu'ils lui voulaient ! Elle n'était ni riche, ni sang-pur… Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'endormait et ses rêves furent peuplés des Shepard qui essayaient de lui faire comprendre quelque chose sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les entendre. Au rez-de-chaussée, Soraya avait appelé son meilleur ami à la rescousse et tous deux réfléchissaient au problème qui se présentait devant une tasse de thé.

- M'est avis que tu devrais tout lui dire…Après tout, selon toi, il était différent d'eux…

- Mais tu n'as jamais pu l'apprécier…

- Je n'aimais pas son côté froid et hautain…Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu fichais avec lui…Il était si taciturne et toi si joyeuse…

- C'est comme ça qu'il avait été élevé…Il n'était pas aussi…froid et aussi inexpressif quand nous étions seuls…Ling…j'ai peur qu'ils me l'enlèvent…

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire. Tu leur a envoyé une lettre ! Tu leur a tout dit et ils t'ont seulement envoyé à la figure que jamais ils ne reconnaîtraient une sang-de-bourbe…Ils ne peuvent rien faire…légalement, tout du moins…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ce sont des Shepard, des sangs-purs, liés aux Lestrange…Ils sont capables de tout s'ils la veulent vraiment…

- Ling, arrêtes, tu me fais peur…

- Soraya…Il faut que tu protèges vos arrières…Essayes de reprendre contact avec Erwan…Peut-être pourrait-il s'assurer que…

- Cela fait des années que…Et puis, il est médecin, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?

- Il y a que c'est le cousin du ministre…Et que le Ministre lui doit pas mal de coup de main…

- Je ne vais pas aller le voir et lui dire : Salut, ça fait vingt ans qu'on s'est pas vu, mais tu veux pas m'aider à éviter que des sangs-purs me piquent ma fille ?

- Erwan n'est pas rancunier, tu le sais bien…Il a compris que tu l'aimais…Il ne t'en voudra pas…

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu veux que j'essaye de le contacter ?

- Ling, je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'impression que…

- Qu'as-tu à perdre, Sora ?

- Ma fille…ma vie…

- Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver…Ca ira…Je me suis déjà renseigné, tu sais…il est de garde à Sainte-Mangouste…Vas-y, je vais veiller sur Maddy…

- Tu…

- Vas-y ! s'exclama Ling en l'y enjoignant d'un geste de la main.

Soraya s'engouffra dans sa cheminée et prononça : Sainte Mangouste. Ling se releva et rejoignit la chambre de sa filleule et resta la nuit entière à la veiller. Lorsque la mère de la jeune fille revint à près de cinq heures du matin, elle avait l'air harassée.

- Alors ? chuchota Ling en sortant de la chambre de Maddy.

- Nous étions deux imbéciles, il n'osait pas venir me voir par peur que je lui en veuille encore…Il a bien rigolé quand je lui ai dit que moi aussi…Et puis je lui ai parlé de Maddy et des Shepard et il a dit qu'il allait m'aider…Merci Ling…Merci…

Soraya enlaça son meilleur ami et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

- Il a proposé qu'on se voie au restaurant...Tu te rappelles Hadrian ?

- Oui…Il avait quoi…cinq ans la dernière fois ! s'amusa Ling.

- Il en a vingt-deux maintenant…Et il fait aussi médecine…

- Maman ? s'enquit Maddy en apparaissant. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- Ce soir, on va à Londres…

- Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Je vais revoir un vieil ami à Ling et à moi…D'ailleurs, tu te joins à nous, Ling, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je ne veux pas me faire lyncher si jamais je rate encore une des nos réunions ! s'amusa Ling, ce qui fit rire également Soraya. Maddy ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'une vieille anecdote qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

- On part dans une heure ! décida Sora.

- Une heure ? s'écria Maddy. Mais…

- On a sept heures de train, Maddy…Allez ! Exécution !

Maddy s'empressa de prendre une douche et des habits de rechange pour la soirée. Elle ne comprenait plus sa mère. La veille, elle semblait si désespérée et aujourd'hui, si joyeuse. La jeune fille était perdue, sa mère était un jour affolée par les Shepard et le second, empressée à l'idée de revoir un vieil ami.

- Dis, je pourrais aller voir Rebecca ? s'enquit la jeune fille alors qu'ils avaient pris le train pour Londres. Et puis pourquoi on y va pas en cheminée ? Ou en portoloin ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas un déplacement professionnel ! dit sa mère.

- Pourtant tu l'as prise hier, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des traces de poudre dans le foyer ! rétorqua Maddy.

- J'ai du faire un déplacement important, hier. Bon, maintenant…

- Je peux aller voir Rebecca ?

- Chérie, tu viens à peine de rentrer, tu la verras pour la rentrée…Ou tu peux même l'inviter à la maison…

La jeune fille soupira et passa les sept heures que dura le voyage à tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa vie. Tout avait trop changé et beaucoup trop vite. Arrivés à Londres vers 14h00, ils s'empressèrent de réserver un hôtel et Maddy devina qu'elle n'a pas passer qu'une seule soirée à Londres. Elle écrivit une lettre à Rebecca en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes et soupira. Elle se sentait comme si elle était à côté d'une autoroute et que tout allait très vite autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit pour changer cela.

La jeune fille avait décidé de faire un tour dans le parc qui se trouvait face à l'hôtel et cherchait à comprendre ce détail qui lui restait obstinément fermé. Elle était certaine qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour saisir toute l'histoire et Maddy était certaine que ce détail était juste devant son nez sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le voir. Finalement, elle décida de rentrer et s'empara de la Gazette du Sorcier à laquelle sa mère était abonnée. Lisant les premières pages, elle les tourna distraitement jusqu'à tomber sur la chronique de Hector Skeeter - un reporter particulièrement avide de potins mondains - _Et le beau monde, alors ?_ Elle resta quelques instants à fixer le titre de l'article qui occupait une page entière du journal : _La déchéance de la famille Shepard_

_Autrefois admirée et enviée, la famille Shepard est aujourd'hui au bord de l'asphyxie et ce nom si prestigieux et craint est peut-être voué à disparaître. En effet, alors qu'il y a une vingtaine d'année encore Ian Shepard dirigeait le service des Affaires Internes au Ministère avec brio, tandis que Isaac Shepard était la tête du département des Affaires Moldues. Aujourd'hui, ce même fils ne semble pas aussi doué pour résoudre les affaires de mœurs du Ministre. En effet, nous avons appris dans l'article n°601 de la Chronique Et le beau monde, alors ? que le ministre avait eu une aventure avec de nombreuses femmes dont les ascendances étaient plus que douteuses. Toutefois, bien que Isaac Shepard ne peut-être pris à parti pour les erreurs de Monsieur le Ministre, il y a encore de nombreux points sur lesquels la famille Shepard peut-être raillée. En effet, il y a environ 20 ans, la fille cadette, Miss Aliénor Shepard refusait avec grand bruit de s'unir à Monsieur Frederick Nott, refus qui avait tellement offusqué le milieu des sangs-purs que les Shepard avaient été rayés des listes d'invitations des soirées mondaines pendant plusieurs semaines. Puis, un nouvel incident est venu défrayé la chronique il y a quelques mois. Leur unique héritier s'est avéré être un cracmol et la famille Shepard a alors vu disparaître sa seule chance de pouvoir un jour redorer son blason. C'est ainsi que s'achève la triste déconvenue de l'une des familles qui fut il y a une cinquante d'année, plus puissante encore que les Malfoy ou bien encore les Lestrange._

_H. Skeeter. A suivre dans une prochaine édition_, _Vie & Mort d'un Shepard respecté_

Maddy parcourut l'article plusieurs fois et resta fixée sur les mots « Affaires Moldues ». Il y a une vingtaine d'année, sa mère occupait un très bon poste dans ce département. Elle avait été mutée au service des relations sorcièro-moldues pour une obscure raison qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu expliquer à sa fille. Une idée épouvantable se forma dans sa tête. Se pourrait-il que sa mère ait eu une liaison avec ce Shepard… ? Et qu'elle soit le résultat de cette liaison ? Merlin, elle se sentait si mal. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'ils étaient tous après elle ? Tous sauf celui qui semblait être le plus concerné. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo d'Isaac Shepard. Il était grand, les traits durs et froids, les yeux d'un bleu clair qui vous glaçait le sang, Maddy ne parvenait vraiment pas à se représenter sa mère amoureuse d'un être pareil. C'était si improbable. Ils semblaient si différents.

- Maddy ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

- Maman…J'en peux plus, je comprends des trucs bizarres, il faut que tu m'expliques ! fit immédiatement Maddy, lasse de se poser toujours les mêmes questions.

- Maddy…fit-elle en attrapant le journal. Elle le parcourut brièvement. Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Alors dis-moi !

- Demain, je te promets, je te dirais tout demain…Il faut d'abord que je parle à mon ami…

- Il est avocat ou quoi ? On dirait que tu as peur de je-sais-pas trop quoi ! Maman, j'ai besoin de savoir, je ne t'aurais jamais posé de questions sur quelque chose que tu voulais oublier mais là…j'en peux plus…

- Demain, je te le jure ! Demain…

- Okay…abandonna Maddy en soupirant.

La jeune fille soupira une énième fois et quelques heures plus tard, sa mère était entrain de lui faire essayer une dizaine de robe pour savoir laquelle irait la mieux.

- Maman, je croyais qu'on allait voir un de tes amis, il doit s'en fiche comme de la première paire de lunette de Merlin, de comment je m'habille !

- Saut que, ma chère fille, nous allons dans un restaurant de sorcier, un restaurant très huppé…On ne s'y habille pas en jean et si en plus mon patron y est, je ne tiens pas à passer pour une femme de mauvais genre…

Maddy savait que sa mère avait été élevée par des aristocrates, son grand-père devait même encore porté le titre de Lord et il habitait dans un manoir si énorme que Maddy l'avait toujours appelé le Château. Mais là, elle trouvait que sa mère était légèrement plus stricte que d'habitude. Il en résulta que Maddy dut porter une robe en mousseline de couleur indigo qui était resserrée à la taille par une ceinture de soie de la même couleur, agrémentée par des fils argentés. La robe descendait jusqu'au dessous de ses genoux et laissait les bras de Maddy libre de tissus. Coiffant ses cheveux en un chignon Ecossais haut – pour faire honneur à ses racines, disait sa mère – Maddy enfila ses chaussures à talons noirs avant de passer un léger boléro noir. Ne se trouvant pas particulièrement belle dans cet accoutrement qui lui paraissait démesuré face à la situation, la jeune fille ne dit pourtant rien, pour plaire à sa mère. Elle resta muette, même que Ling demanda à Soraya si elle n'en faisait pas trop. Ils empruntèrent le taxi qui les déposa devant le chemin de traverse. Une fois engagés sur le chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de l'Allée des Embrumes. Au lieu de tourner à droite pour la rejoindre, ils tournèrent à gauche et avancèrent jusqu'au bout de la rue ou un restaurant d'allure chic se tenait. Quand Maddy entra dans le restaurant, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Face à elle se tenait Regulus Black qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir.

- Black ?

- Falcon ? C'est toi ? répéta-t-il. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?

- Réguluuuuuuus ! s'exclama une voix que la jeune fille ne reconnut que trop bien. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? ajouta Rachelle d'une voix insupportable pour quiconque se prétendait son ami. Madelyn ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Eh bien, comme la majorité des gens, je viens dîner. Répondit sobrement la jeune fille.

Rachelle lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

- Parce que tu as assez d'argent pour ça ?

- Rachelle ! s'exclama Soraya. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Maman, laisse tomber…argua Maddy en avançant, qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de voir Black si élégant. Il portait un costume noir qui le rendait encore plus sombre qu'à son habitude. Mais il était terriblement séduisant, ainsi vêtu.

- Mais…

- Maman ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se sentant rougir de gêne. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était bien de se donner en spectacle – sauf les fois où elle était trop en colère pour se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait -.

- Sora ! s'exclama alors une voix.

- Erwan ! sourit la mère de Maddy, oubliant l'altercation.

La mère de Maddy se précipita vers un grand homme aux allures nobles. Il devait avoir le même âge que Soraya, avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et des yeux bleus éclatants. A sa veste un écusson écossais avait été brodé et si la jeune fille se remémorait bien ses cours d'héraldique, il s'agissait du blason des Rosslyn. La jeune fille resta un moment coite. L'homme n'était ni plus ni moins que le cousin germain de Ranald Sinclair, le ministre.

- Ling ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Fàilte !

_Fàilte _voulait dire bienvenue en gaélique. Nul doute, cet homme était Ecossais.

- Maddy, approche, chérie.

La jeune fille obtempéra bien qu'elle sache que tous les regards étaient sur eux.

- Erwan, voici ma fille Madelyn.

- Enchanté…Je suis Erwan Rosslyn…Fàilte !

- Tapadh leibh ! fit Maddy en souriant

- Ah et en plus tu parles le gaélique…sourit-il avec enthousiasme. Venez, je crois que vous allez le trouver changé !

Ils rejoignirent le fond du restaurant d'où Maddy comprit ce que Black et Rachelle faisaient ici. Il semblait que les Williamson, les Black et les Rosier avaient une réunion sur les futures alliances. Il n'y avait que cela pour expliquer qu'ils soient tous là. Mais la jeune fille s'empressa de fixer la table qui semblait être la leur. Y était attablé, certainement le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu, même Black ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

- Voici Hadrian…Mon fils !

- Bon dieu ! Je ne t'aurais absolument pas reconnu ! s'exclama Soraya avant de l'embrasser. Ling lui serra la main et le jeune homme fit un signe de tête en souriant pour saluer Maddy qui s'assit à côté de lui. Il semblait être aussi grand que son père, même assis il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que la jeune fille.

- Salut dit-il. Je m'appelle Hadrian.

- Madelyn…Enfin, j'préfère Maddy, si ça vous gêne pas…

- Hey, pas de vouvoiement, je vais me sentir vieux…T'a quel âge ?

- 17…Enfin, je les aurais en décembre…

- Rassure-moi, 23 ans, ne veulent pas dire que je sois vieux ? sourit-il malicieusement.

- Non…Juste dans la force de l'âge…Après il est clair que tu te rapproches doucement des trente ans…

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Je suis encore plus près des vingt que des trente !

- Pas faux ! Je vais donc statuer que tu n'es pas vieux !

- Merci bien, tu me rassures, gentille Maddy !

La jeune fille sourit et oublia ce qu'il se tramait à quelques mètres d'eux pour passer une charmante soirée en compagnie du grand adonis blond qu'était Hadrian Rosslyn.

Vers 11h30, alors que Maddy avait passé une bien meilleure soirée que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, les Rosslyn père et fils, Ling et la mère et la fille Falcon s'apprêtèrent à sortir du restaurant quand Erwan fut interpelé par la mère de Régulus Black, Walburga.

- Mrs Black ? fit-il poliment.

- Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez des gens de basse extraction…dit-elle en reniflant méprisamment.

- Ma chère Mrs Black, je crois que vous vous méprenez sur mon amie. Tout d'abord, nous avons grandi ensemble et secondement, Soraya descend d'une longue lignée de comte et a certainement des rois dans sa lignée, alors, voyez-vous, je ne crois vraiment pas qu'elle soit d'extraction basse, comme vous le dîtes si bien. Mon amie sera un jour Comtesse d'Aberdeenshire !

- Erwan ! s'exclama Soraya en rougissant. Elle n'aimait pas non plus être au centre de l'attention et encore moins quand quelqu'un étalait les titres de ses parents.

- Bien, allons-y maintenant ! Régulus ! Orion !

Elle transplana tandis que Régulus fixait Maddy d'un œil indéchiffrable alors qu'elle était au bras d'Hadrian Rosslyn. Black transplana avec son père et Soraya souffla.

- Navré Sora, je ne peux pas supporter leur âneries, tu le sais ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment tu survis à Serpentard, Maddy.

- Oh, ça va mieux, maintenant…Je me suis juste battue avec Black au début de l'année !

- Avec Black ? s'étonna Hadrian. Tu veux dire, ce Black là ?

- Ouais. J'ai morflé mais lui aussi ! Ne vous en faîtes, il sait ce que sont les Ecossais, maintenant !

- Ah, par dieu ! Tu es bien la fille de ta mère ! s'esclaffa Erwan. Bien. Sora…Je te recontacte demain…J'espère qu'on se reverra souvent !

- Moi aussi ! sourit Sora tandis que Ling faisait en sorte d'appeler un taxi. A bientôt Erwan…Au revoir Hadrian !

- Au revoir, Soraya…Maddy !

- Bye !

Ils se séparèrent là et Maddy rentra à l'hôtel le cœur léger sans voir que, quelques mètres plus loin, Hector Skeeter venait de trouver le scoop du siècle. Dès le lendemain, tout le monde saurait que les Shepard cachaient plus d'un secret dans leur placard. Et celui-ci était certainement le plus dérangeant pour eux. Serrant la lettre qu'il avait reçue l'après-midi même et, qui, comble de l'ironie, venait d'un Shepard, Hector Skeeter continua de mitrailler Madelyn Falcon de son appareil photo. Il allait gagner des millions…

* * *

Je sais, encore des questions...De un, vous vous demandez sûrement ou est mon indice...en fait, je viens de remarquer, c'est pas vraiment un indice, peut-être juste une phrase que vous survolerez comme ça...Ca fera peut-être tilter certains d'entre vous...

De deux, qui a envoyé la lettre à Skeeter...?

Je pense que je vous mettrais, dans mon prochain chapitre, la phrase "indice" mais...à vous d'essayer de trouver la réponse à la question 2...J'attends vos suppositions.

* * *

Toujours côté pub, je pense que je vais mettre un autre extrait de Vie & Déboires d'une jeune hallucinée qui se trouve sur le profil de GEBC et qui est écrite en totale collaboration entre nos deux cerveaux de dingues, donc , heure de pub :

Allez, un peu plus long que la dernière fois, j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire :

"

_- Tu as finalement réparé ton pantalon ? C'est bête, il était mieux avant… Mais bon, je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu aller en cours avec un pantalon déchiré. _

_- Pantalon ? s'exclama Sirius. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que cette jeune fille était proche de ton pantalon, Remus !_

_- Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Sirius… s'empourpra Remus. "_

_Voilà, maintenant, j'ai enfin fini ! Bye à tous !_


	9. La vérité est elle bonne à dire?

Hello ! Je sais que vous avez l'impression que ça fait des siècles que j'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolée, vraiment. Mais j'ai eu une putain d'année (là, je commence deux mois de stage dans une maison d'édition) et je pouvais vraiment pas me poser souvent et quand je le faisais, bah, y avait rien qui venait...

Mais maintenant ça va mieux ^^ !

Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterais la suite et ce chapitre n'est pas bien long, mais vous avez THE réponse...

Ah, et l'indice était bien dans l'article de journal...Bravo à celle qui l'a trouvé...

Bonne lecture, je vous dirais quel était exactement l'indice en bas, histoire de pas gâcher le suspens ^^

* * *

Chapitre IX :

La vérité est-elle toujours bonne à dire ?

Lorsque Maddy se leva le lendemain, sa première pensée fut qu'elle avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée. Sa deuxième fut qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement la promesse de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, elle allait savoir. Elle allait savoir ce qui la reliait aux Shepard. Elle s'empressa de se laver et de s'habiller avant de s'empresser de rejoindre le salon de la luxueuse suite que sa mère avait loué.

- Maman ? appela-t-elle.

- Elle est sortie…fit Ling en sortant de la cuisine. Tu veux déjeuner ?

- Non…Elle reviendra bientôt ?

- Ce soir, elle est sortie faire un tour avec Erwan…

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Oh, depuis la primaire…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi…

- Maddy, ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à tes questions…

- Mais il semblerait que tu sois le seul à ne pas t'enfuir devant elles…Puisque maman n'est pas là alors qu'elle m'avait juré de tout me dire, je vais demander à Becky si elle ne veut pas qu'on se voit…

- Maddy ! appela Ling, navré cependant

La jeune fille s'empressa d'écrire une lettre à sa meilleure amie en lui demandant si elle voulait passer la journée avec elle. Rebecca répondit moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard et il était convenu qu'elles se retrouvent devant le passage qui menait au Chemin de Traverse.

- Alors…elle se pavanait au bras de Black ? s'exclama son amie après qu'elle lui eu conté la soirée d'hier.

- Ouais, je la reconnais plus…Mais tes parents ?

- Maman songe au divorce…Raphaël ne veut plus revoir papa tant qu'il n'aura pas juré de quitter cette famille de dingue…Et papa…Je crois qu'il est tellement effondré par la mort de son jumeau qu'il ne se rend pas compte que maman ne va pas revenir…

- Rebecca, je sais que chez moi, c'est un trou paumé mais si tu ressens le besoin de t'évader, je serais ravie de t'accueillir, tu le sais…

- C'est gentil, mais je préfère rester avec ma mère…

- Je comprends… Et toi, ta mère ?

- Hm…lança Maddy, légèrement dédaigneuse. Elle s'est barrée avec son "pote" Erwan…

- Tu es en colère, à ce que je vois…

- Elle m'avait promis de m'expliquer ce que me veulent les Shepard…

- Maddy…commença Rebecca d'une voix qui semblait légèrement paniquée.

-…Mais non, poursuivit Maddy, toujours fâchée. Elle a préféré se barrer à la première occasion avec son "pote"…Ca fait vingt ans qu'ils se sont pas vu et du jour au lendemain, ils se voient…

- Maddy…répéta son amie

- Genre, je suis tellement stupide que j'ai pas compris que c'est à cause de…

- Maddy ! Regarde la gazette ! s'exclama la jeune fille en pointant son doigt sur la couverture dudit journal qui étalait en première page, une photo d'elle et de sa mère sortant du restaurant de la veille.

La jeune fille se précipita sur le journal, l'acheta sans plus de cérémonie et resta quelques instants, bloquée à fixer le titre.

"_Rebondissement dans l'Affaire Shepard : L'héritière cachée"_

L'héritière cachée…

L'héritière…

Maddy s'empressa de tourner les pages pour arriver à la grosse partie du journal qui parlait d'elle. Sur la page de gauche, on voyait une photo d'elle, surmontée par la photo du vieux Shepard qui était venu chez elle. A côté de lui trônait une vieille femme à l'air acariâtre que Maddy n'aurait voulu croiser pour rien au monde. A la gauche de sa photo, trônait un bel homme à l'air froid. Ses cheveux miel cachaient légèrement des yeux verts qui semblaient la transcender jusqu'à l'âme. Elle déglutit. A la droite de sa propre photo, Maddy reconnut sa mère. Rapidement, Maddy revint à la photo de l'homme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, ni n'avait la moindre idée de qui il était et pourtant, il devait avoir un lien avec elle. Pouvait-il être…son père ? Elle rapprocha la photo davantage de ses yeux et fixa les yeux de l'homme. Des yeux verts. Elle avait les yeux verts. Du côté de sa mère, ils avaient tous les yeux verts mais ce vert là, personne ne le possédait. Et réalisait-elle, elle n'avait pas les yeux du même vert que les Falcon mais du même vert que cet inconnu. La jeune fille passa le texte et tourna la page pour voir une photo qui confirmait ses doutes. Une grande photo pleine-page montrait sa mère lors d'une soirée mondaine sorcière dans les bras de cet homme. Soraya discutait vivement avec quelqu'un tandis que l'homme fixait sombrement le photographe, un verre à la main. Son bras était passé autour de la taille de sa mère et il ne semblait pas franchement ravi d'être photographié. Avait-il déjà été ravi de quelque chose ? Il semblait si froid, si dur, comment sa mère pouvait-elle être tombée amoureuse de lui ? Maddy regarda la légende et connut enfin le nom de l'homme.

"_Jackson Ian Shepard, second fils de Ian Keith Shepard, directeur du bureau des Aurors de 1955 à 1961 et Soraya Lys Falcon, aujourd'hui attachée au Ministère britannique comme émissaire auprès de sorciers, de leur idylle secrète serait issue Madelyn Tara Falcon, qui deviendrait alors la seule héritière sorcière des Shepard_"

Jackson Ian Shepard

Jackson…

Shepard…

Maddy regarda la date de la photo : Mars 1961

Elle était née en Novembre 1961…Cet homme était son père car elle savait sa mère incapable d'avoir une liaison avec plusieurs hommes, la preuve, elle n'avait jamais vu personne…Maddy n'avait pas souvenir d'un autre homme que Ling dans sa vie et Ling et sa mère pouvaient tout aussi bien être frère et sœur.

- Oh Maddy ! s'exclama Rebecca, qui avait, elle aussi acheté un exemplaire.

- C'est mon père ?

- Tu as lu l'article ?

- Non…

Ce Jackson Shepard était une espèce de génie…Il est sorti de Poudlard, major de sa promo et a suivi la formation des Aurors…Il est également sorti major de sa promo et près de deux ans plus tard, il avait arrêté tellement de contrevenants qu'il a été nommé directeur du bureau des Aurors…à 21 ans !

- Il est mort ? s'enquit doucement la jeune fille en fixant la photo de l'homme.

- Il y a dix-sept ans…

- Dix-sept ? répéta la jeune fille.

- Ils disent qu'il était entrain de faire une descente dans une cache d'homme qui torturaient des nés-moldus et qu'un Auror fraîchement nommé qui a voulu faire son intéressant s'est jeté tête baissée dans le piège et Shepard est parti le secourir et on lui a jeté un sort sans que personne ne sache trop ce que c'était. Il est tombé dans le coma et il est mort peu après…Je suis désolée, Maddy…

- Auror…Il ne devait même pas savoir pour moi…

- D'après le journaliste, il est possible qu'il le savait. Il avait refusé toute proposition de fiançailles et refusait de paraître en public aux soirées mondaines s'il n'était pas accompagné de ta mère et…il avait apparemment loué une maison à Londres, et le journaliste est allé voir des commerçants et, bon, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais certains ont dis qu'il venait acheter des trucs pour bébés…

- Tu crois qu'il savait ? Tu crois qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ? Tu crois qu'il ne m'aurait pas abandonnée ? soupira Maddy, les larmes aux yeux.

- Maddy, ça va aller…souffla son amie en l'enlaçant. Tu sais, il combattait les sangs-purs qui demandaient la massacre des moldus, et il était avec ta mère, je doute qu'il t'aurait abandonnée…

- Mais pourquoi ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de lui ? S'il était réellement comme tu le penses, elle aurait du me parler de lui….

- Elle doit avoir ses raisons…Mais du coup, ça explique pourquoi les Shepard sont tous après toi…La prof…

- Tu crois que c'est ma tante ? s'exclama la jeune fille, revenant brusquement de son choc.

- Bah, étant donné qu'elle est la fille de Ian Shepard, je dirais oui…

- C'était ça dont il voulait me parler, le Shepard…

- Certainement.

- Il avait l'air si malheureux…Est-ce qu'ils disent dans le journal où il est enterré ?

- Au cimetière…commença Rebecca en parcourant l'article des yeux. Là, au cimetière de Merlin…C'est pas très loin, on peut y aller en magicobus…

- Ca te dérange pas ? Je sais que tu espérais une sortie un peu plus joyeuse…

- T'en fais pas, les amies, ça sert à ça, à se soutenir dans la joie comme dans la tristesse.

Les deux jeunes filles appelèrent le magicobus et demandèrent à être déposées devant le cimetière. Une fois là-bas, elles cherchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se retrouver devant la tombe du père de Madelyn. La stèle était de belle facture et le nom du défunt était entouré d'une superbe frise taillée dans ce qui semblait être du marbre et chacune des lettres étaient dorée à l'or fin.

- Il est plus jeune que ma mère…souffla Madelyn. 1934…Ma mère est née en 1932…Il aurait eu 27 ans à ma naissance…La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant la tombe et regretta de ne pas avoir pensé aux fleurs.

- J'aurais du penser aux fleurs…Ma grand-mère dirait que ça ne se fait pas d'aller aux cimetières sans fleurs…

- Il n'aimait pas spécialement ça…fit une voix derrière les deux amies. Maddy se retourna et découvrit avec stupeur Aliénor Shepard. Cette dernière s'approcha davantage de la tombe et épousseta la stèle.

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais…dit-elle.

- Il n'aimait pas les fleurs ?

- Non, il disait que c'était l'intention, la pensée qui précède le geste qui compte. Tu es venue ici sans penser à rien d'autre, ça lui aurait suffi…

- Vous étiez proche de lui ? souffla Maddy.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Je n'étais pas certaine…Et puis, ta mère avait l'air si hostile que je pensais que, peut-être elle avait eu quelqu'un d'autre.

- Elle n'a jamais eu personne d'autre.

- Vraiment ? Tant mieux…Il l'aimait, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait…

- Vous connaissez ma mère ?

- Seulement ce qu'il m'en disait, il ne m'avait jamais dis son nom, juste qu'il l'aimait, que nos parents ne seraient pas ravis et qu'il allait probablement être père…

- Probablement ?

- Quand il est mort, ta mère n'était pas encore sûre…Mais il était heureux…Il souriait plus que d'habitude…

- Ah, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il souriait beaucoup en regardant les photos…

- C'est vrai, nous n'avons pas été élevés par des sourires…

- Sang-pur…souffla Rebecca.

- C'est exactement ça…

- Qu'est-ce-que votre père me veut ? demanda doucement Maddy en nettoyant mécaniquement la tombe devant ses genoux, tombe qui était légèrement maculée de terre.

- Probablement en remplacement de Jackson, je veux dire, ton cousin, Jackson, sa mère l'a appelé comme ça en hommage à ton père et parce que, je pense, elle était un peu amoureuse de lui…Ton cousin est cracmol…Tu es sorcière…

- Tu es trop sévère avec moi, Aliénor…dit une voix grave mais douce derrière la tante de Maddy.

La jeune fille ne s'étonna même pas de le voir au cimetière. Plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner aujourd'hui.

- Père…dit Aliénor Shepard d'une voix froide et dénuée du moindre sentiment.

- Mon fils me manque dit-il simplement. Et je voudrais connaître l'enfant qu'il aurait du élever et chérir…

- Madelyn fit simplement Aliénor. Je sais que cet homme peut paraître amical et pétri de bonnes intentions, mais crois-moi, je connaissais mon frère mieux que quiconque, il m'avait avoué qu'il ne comptait pas t'élever avec lui dans ton cercle familial…Fais confiance à ton père et, crois-moi, ta mère est loin d'avoir tord quand elle te conseillait de nous éviter…Nous avons tendance à détruire tout le bon qui nous entoure…

Sa tante transplana et laissa Maddy et Rebecca face au vieux Ian Shepard.

- Aliénor ! soupira Shepard. Madelyn, Aliénor me tient responsable de la mort de Jackson mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal…Viens, allons discuter…

Il lui tendit sa main et un vent de panique s'abattit sur elle. Son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle le fréquente. Et quand elle était petite, sa mère répondait, aux rares questions que Maddy lui posait sur Jackson que "c'était un homme bon et gentil". Alors, mue par elle ne savait trop quel instinct, peut-être parce qu'il reposait juste là, à quelques mètres sous terre, Maddy se releva sans aide aucune et dit :

- Ma mère ne va pas tarder et, je dois réfléchir à tout ça…Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je vous voie si vous êtes réellement aussi dénué de mauvaises intentions que vous le dîtes ?

- Je ne te retiendrais pas, Madelyn, mais tu es ma petite fille, et il est vrai, la dernière sorcière de ma lignée, mais tu es avant tout la fille de mon Jackson et cela, crois-moi, ça n'a pas de prix pour moi…Je saurais te montrer que je ne te veux aucun mal et il n'est pas question de déshériter Jackson Jr pour toi, je veux juste…Te connaître, retrouver un peu de lui en toi…

- Et si je ne lui ressembles pas ?

- Tu as ses yeux et son sourire, et même s'il ne souriait pas souvent, je peux te jurer que c'est le même…Je me rappelle de chaque parcelle de lui, de sa voix, de ses yeux, de son regard, de son sourire, de tout… J'ai quelques… je crois que les moldus appellent ça des films et des lettres de lui, je pourrais te les montrer, si tu veux…Si tu ne me crois pas, je vais juste te dire que je me doutais qu'il allait avoir un enfant, mais jamais rien ne m'a été confirmé…Un jour, il m'avait confié que s'il avait un jour une fille, il l'appellerait Madelyn. Ta mère a du suivre son désir et je l'en remercie…Sais-tu pourquoi il voulait t'appeler ainsi ?

Maddy secoua la tête.

- Madelyn signifie grand édifice, ou grande tour, m'avait-il dit…Et il voulait que tu sois son plus grand édifice, sa plus belle réussite, il t'aimait déjà, Madelyn…

La jeune fille laissa échapper ses larmes et Rebecca l'enlaça et dit quelques mots à Shepard qui transplana avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Quant à Madelyn, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle eut la nette impression que de là où était son père, il ne devait pas être spécialement fier d'elle…Qu'avait-elle donc fait qui mérite sa fierté ?

- Maddy, tu es une fille géniale, douce et fidèle à ses amis, il ne pourrait pas être plus fier de toi et puis, tu as dix-sept ans, c'est un peu normal que tu n'aies pas encore fais des miracles, tu ne crois pas ? Mais je suis certaine que tu marqueras l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore comment, ni pourquoi, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne cessera jamais d'être fier de toi…

- Merci, Becky…

Madelyn finit par rentrer à l'hôtel où sa mère, Ling et Erwan attendaient autour de la table basse.

- Oh, Maddy ! s'exclama sa mère, paniquée. Ca ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles…

- J'avais besoin de savoir maman, pour mon père…

- Je…je voulais t'en parler ce soir, après m'être assurée qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre toi…Ils sont mauvais, tu sais…

- Il était différent ?

- Oh, Maddy, pleura sa mère. Si tu savais, si seulement tu l'avais connu, tu ne poserais même pas la question…Il était le meilleur homme du homme et c'était d'autant plus méritoire en comptant là d'où il venait…Et qui était sa mère…

- Sa mère ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par les journaux, mais ça, au moins, je te le dirais…Sa mère, s'appelle Hannah Shepard…Elle est née Lestrange…

- Lestrange ? Tu veux dire, comme les tarés qui veulent nous réduire en esclavage ?

- Oui et c'est l'une des plus ferventes partisantes…Maintenant que tout le monde va savoir que sa propre petite-fille est une sang-mêlée, tu es plus en danger que jamais…expliqua Erwan Rosslyn. Pour cette femme, rien n'est plus important que la réputation…

- Et son père ?

- Ton père, Jackson, ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais il s'en méfiait…Mon ange, je n'ai jamais cherché qu'à te protéger, j'espère que tu en es consciente…

- Je sais, maman, je sais…souffla la jeune fille en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

Tout d'un coup, elle n'était plus si certaine que cela avait été une bonne idée de savoir. Et s'ils essayaient de la tuer ? Où de tuer sa mère ? Merlin, pria-t-elle. Faîtes que rien ne lui arrive.

Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans sa mère.

* * *

Voilà, je sais, c'est pas bien long mais je vois pas quoi rajouter, d'autant que j'ai peur que ça fasse trop soudain...

Pour les demandes de faire une fin heureuse pour Régulus et Maddy...Herm, je vais essayer, mais je promets rien du tout, parce que j'ai deux scénarios dans ma tête et je penche plutôt pour l'un mais comme tout dépend de la suite, bah, je sais pas encore lequel est définitif...(les deux scénarios sont pratiquement les mêmes, y a juste la fin qui change)

Et l'indice était : "Vie et mort d'un Shepard respecté", je sais, c'est un indice difficile à trouver et pas très parlant, mais bon, comme j'avais jamais parlé d'un Shepard mort (où très peu) et que ce n'était ni Ian Shepard (le grand-père), ni Isaac Shepard (le frère de Jackson et d'Aliénor),bah, y avait une chance que vous deviniez...

Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	10. Ma faiblesse

Me revoilà !

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre X :

Ma Faiblesse

Malheureusement pour Madelyn, les vacances se terminèrent à une allure folle. Elle n'avait cessé de recevoir des demandes de rencontre d'un certain Skeeter. Elle avait beau l'avoir envoyé paître de nombreuses fois, il revenait toujours à la charge. Et quand, en allant rendre visite à Becky, il l'avait accostée dans la rue, elle l'avait de nouveau repoussé. Mauvais, il avait seulement renchéri qu'elle ne pourrait jamais éviter la confrontation pour le restant de ses jours et qu'il l'aurait à l'œil. Maddy en avait frissonné d'appréhension. Comment peut-on être friand de potins au point de vouloir détruire la vie des autres ? Elle avait toujours adoré les ragots, elle s'en délectait, même, mais maintenant qu'elle en était la cible, elle se jura de ne plus jamais y trouver un quelconque divertissement.

Sa mère l'accompagnait alors jusque sur le voie 9 3/4 , de même que Becky, sa mère et son frère. Leurs problèmes familiaux ne s'étaient toujours pas arrangés, pis, les grands-parents paternels de Rebecca songeait à la fiancer à Cédalion Crabbe, une espèce de baleine immonde complètement stupide à qui on avait jamais réussi à faire prononcer le mot expelliarmus. Mais apparemment, les Crabbe n'étant pas très regardant sur la "pureté" du sang, pourvu que l'argent efface les quelques moldus de l'arbre généalogique de Rebecca.

- Ca va ? s'enquit doucement Maddy en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Je suis entrain de détester mon père…Je l'adorais et maintenant, il y a des nuits où je voudrais qu'il meure, lui aussi, juste pour être sûre que cette abomination n'arrivera jamais…Tu te rends compte, vouloir la mort de mon propre père ?

- Il est certainement entrain de laisser ses parents ruiner ta vie, alors tu sais, d'un côté, c'est compréhensible…

- Ma mère lui a envoyé les papiers du divorce en lui disant que s'il continuait à vouloir régir ma vie et celle de Raphaël - étant donné qu'il semble que Rachelle soit consentante - , elle n'hésiterait pas à les signer…

- Comment il a réagit ?

- Elle les a envoyés hier soir…Aucune réponse pour le moment.

- Je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera ! mentit Maddy. À vrai dire, elle était plutôt pessimiste quant à l'issue de cette histoire. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que sa meilleure s'en sortirait indemne et que Rachelle recouvrerait la raison.

- Rachelle ! s'exclama la mère des jumelles, faisant se retourner les têtes des deux jeunes filles.

Rachelle était méconnaissable. Maddy aurait juré qu'elle imitait Walburga Black, tellement son visage exprimait le mépris.

- Mère…fit Rachelle en guise de salut.

- Mais c'est pas possible…grommela Maddy. Elle ne peut pas avoir changé à ce point !

- Elle…a toujours eu une partie d'elle comme ça…murmura Becky tandis que le reste des Williamson faisait son entrée.

Immédiatement, le père de Rebecca regarda sa femme, il avait l'air complètement anéanti.

- Jane…souffla-t-il vers sa femme. Becky, Raphaël…Vous allez…bien ?

- Chérie, souffla Soraya. Je crois qu'il faudrait les laisser en famille. Tu devrais monter dans le train.

- Je viens avec toi…rétorqua immédiatement Becky.

Maddy grimpa dans le train, suivie par sa meilleure amie. Elle embrassa sa mère et filèrent dans un compartiment. Maddy espionna la scène et vit très rapidement que Jeremiah Williamson s'était approché de sa femme pour parlementer, il semblait vouloir la persuader de quelque chose. Soudain, Raphaël, le frère des jumelles fit volte-face et rejoignit le train, malgré les appels de son père. Rachelle, elle, s'était éclipsée et Maddy mit un moment avant de la retrouver, plantée au bras de Black. Celui-ci, accompagné de sa mère et de Rosier, la toisa avant de lui lancer ce qui sembla être une réplique acide.

- Par Merlin, elle se donne en spectacle…souffla misérablement Rebecca.

Elle poussa un gémissement de stupeur en voyant sa sœur, hurler un "c'est de ta faute, espèce de sale hippogriffe dérangé" avant de gifler Rosier et de faire un volte-face théâtral.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prend ? s'exclama Maddy, furieuse.

Tout rentra finalement dans l'ordre quelques instants avant le départ du train et Becky ne tenait plus en place.

- Il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Rosier !

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Ce n'est pas ta faute et puis, tu n'as plus aucun contact avec elle !

- Il ne faut pas qu'il décide de ne plus essayer de rompre le mariage !

- Hein ? Vu ce qu'elle lui a fait, je pense plutôt qu'il a hâte de le rompre…

- Ses parents vont l'obliger, ils ont besoin d'argent…Il s'en fiche, lui, de son bonheur, après tout, il pourra aller voir ailleurs quand bon lui semblera et il pourrait décider qu'après tout, un mariage n'est pas si…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune intention de devenir ton beau-frère ! fit la voix froide de Rosier.

Maddy et Becky relevèrent la tête et virent Black et Rosier, qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Rosier…Tu es sûr de ça ? Tes parents vont te laisser…

- Après l'esclandre qu'elle vient de faire ? Mes parents ne me laisseront jamais épouser une femme qui gifle un homme, quand bien même je le voudrais ! fit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

- Je suis désolée ! souffla Becky.

- Arrête de t'excuser de ce qu'elle fait ! s'agaça Rosier. Vous avez beau être jumelle, vous n'êtes pas la même personne ! Mais comment vos parents vous ont-ils élevées ?

Becky fut debout en un quart de seconde.

- Ne t'avises même pas d'insulter ma mère, Rosier ! Je m'en contrebalances de ce que tu dis sur les Williamson, mais ne t'avises pas une seule seconde d'insulter ma mère...

Rosier haussa les sourcils, étonné de voir la jeune fille s'énerver pour si peu alors qu'elle avait déjà supporté bien pire.

- Allez, viens, Chris…marmonna Black.

- Je ne parlais pas de ta mère…J'ai dit, tes parents…

Becky haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Maddy.

- T'a compris ce que j'ai dit ? insista-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas stupide, Rosier…Maintenant, écoute ton pote et dégagez d'ici ! grogna Maddy.

- Je t'ai pas sonnée, la bâtarde !

- Je t'emmerde !

- C'est si charmant…

- Que veux-tu, me mettre à ton niveau est la seule façon pour toi de me comprendre…

- OKAY, STOOOOP ! s'exclama Black en se positionnant entre les deux. Purée, Falcon, t'es fatigante, toi, tu sais ? Et toi, Chris, viens, on a trop traîné ici, allons ailleurs avant que la tarée ne décide de venir ici…

Les deux amies finirent par se retrouver seules et Maddy s'interrogea sur le comportement de Rosier. Pourquoi tenait-il tant que ça à se justifier devant Becky ? Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se soucier de l'avis qu'avait les autres de lui. À moins que…

- À quoi tu penses ?

- Tu crois que Rosier pourrait être…non…ça me paraît tellement…invraisemblable, par pour toi, hein, de sa part…j'veux dire, c'est un Serpentard…Mais on en est aussi alors…Mais c'est un sang-pur et…

- Maddy, tu crois que tu pourrais être encore moins claire ?

- Oh ! Euh…désolée, tu sais comme j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller quand je réfléchis…

- Et pourrais-je savoir à quoi tu réfléchis ?

- À toi et Rosier…

- J'ai comme l'impression que nos deux noms dans la même phrase…C'est pas génial…

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait besoin que tu le croies…

- Okay, Maddy, là, je t'arrête tout de suite, je crois que t'a trop regardé Dallas, les feux de l'amour et compagnie…

- Becky, tu rougis…

- Je…C'est parce que tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Je le connais pas !

- Mais physiquement ?

- Maddy !

- Becky !

- Roooh !

Rebecca finit par se cacher derrière le rideau de la fenêtre du compartiment et Maddy explosa de rire. Sauf que ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que juste derrière la porte, avec la main sur la poignée, se tenait Christiaan Rosier, qui écoutait la conversation des deux amies en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et il aurait bien voulu savoir la réponse à la question de Falcon. Il finit par abandonner son poste en entendant les deux amies renchérir sur quelque chose qui s'appelait "un film" et qu'elle avait vu chez quelqu'un qui s'appelait "télévision". Le jeune homme finit par rejoindre son meilleur ami en soupirant.

- Alors, tu lui as parlé ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai entendu un bout de conversation et je voulais savoir la fin ?

- Et ?

- De quoi, et ?

- Eh bien, c'est quoi cette fin de conversation ?

- Rien d'important…

- T'es sûr ? J'ai bien vu comment tu la lorgnais l'autre jumelle…

- La ferme !

Régulus ricana.

- Reg', tu veux vraiment que j'enfonce le clou en te disant que t'es raide dingue de Falcon ?

Régulus s'étrangla dans son rire et fixa son ami, bouche-bée. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de dire :

- C'est faux…

- Si tu veux au moins avoir l'impression qu'on te croit, fait en sorte de répondre plus vite, mon cher…

- Comment…Je…NON !

- Comme tu veux mais, t'es pas très convaincant…

- Je te dis que…Okay, peut-être juste sa poitrine, mais c'est un truc de mec !

- Je te parle pas de ça, Regulus…

-…Alors de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

- Alors, noble ami, veux-tu bien éclairer ma lanterne parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles ! railla Black.

- Arrêtes de nier que tu…

- Que je…

- Si je dis ça comme ça, c'est avouer que je suis pareil avec elle…

- Avec Falcon ? s'insurgea Black.

- Voilà, c'est de ça, que je veux parler…acquiesça Rosier. Et non, pas avec Falcon, avec Rebecca Williamson.

- C'est ce que je disais, t'es à fond sur Williamson…

- Et toi sur Falcon !

- Pourquoi tu y tiens absolument ?

- Tu vas trouver ça lâche, mais digne de Serpentard…Pour ne pas être le seul dans la merde…Quoique, tu l'es plus que moi, ta mère est complètement opposée à ce genre de…pratique…

- On est riches…

- Nous aussi, mais mon père trouve qu'on ne l'est pas assez et comme mon stupide abruti de frère ne sait pas gérer son affaire…Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est engrosser les sangs-mêlées…

- C'est confirmé ?

- Ouais. fit simplement Rosier. J'ai cru que mon père allait l'étrangler…

- Tu peux tourner ça à ton avantage…Tu peux lui faire admettre que tu serais mieux que ton frère à la tête de l'entreprise…

- Ouais…

- Et après t'auras un moyen de pression pour imposer Williamson…

- J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit eux les plus difficiles à convaincre…soupira Rosier. Et puis, on hypothétise trop…Ca se trouve c'est qu'une passade…Peut-être que j'ai juste envie de coucher avec elle…

- Ouais…ça se trouve…répéta Black dans un murmure.

Chacun allongé sur les banquettes de leur compartiment, les deux amis ne pipèrent pas un mot de plus durant tout le voyage et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés à Poudlard qu'ils décidèrent en un regard de ne plus aborder le sujet.

De retour dans la grande salle, Regulus fixa de temps en temps Falcon, croyant que son meilleur ami ne le remarquerait pas. Peine perdu, Christiaan Rosier soupira en se disant que son meilleur ami avait vraiment le chic pour s'attirer les problèmes. Il ne le jugerait, étant donné qu'il ne valait pas mieux. Il fixa l'aînée des jumelles, Rebecca, la plus douce et la plus tranquille…Avant de poser son regard sur la deuxième. Il ne put retenir un rictus dégoûté. Elles avaient beau être identiques physiquement, leurs manières n'avaient rien de semblable et leur caractère encore moins. Le jeune homme soupira avant d'entendre un abruti de cinquième année se la ramener devant Falcon.

- Alors comme ça, t'es la bâtarde des Shepard…Hein, fallait bien que tu trouves un truc pour ne pas finir tes jours en catin…Vraiment, ils sont tombés bien bas, les Shepard pour avoir oser rendre cette nouvelle publique et l'accréditer en plus !

- Ferme-là, Parker ! gronda soudainement Black. Même Christiaan fut choqué de l'entendre intervenir. Pas de doute, il était bien mordu pour agir aussi imprudemment.

- Quoi, tu la défends ? s'exclama ledit Parker, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

- Non, mais je ne supporte pas ta voix, on dirait une mandragore qu'on vient de déterrer…Maintenant, tu te la fermes et tu fais ce que je dis, à moins que tu veuilles qu'on règle ça ce soir, dans le dortoir…

- Euh…non…

Parker se rassit, le visage pâle comme un mort. Madelyn fut étonnée d'avoir entendu Black venir à son secours et pour le remercier, elle fit un discret signe de tête dans sa direction. Il acquiesça, signe qu'il avait compris avant de relever les yeux pour croiser les yeux verts de Christiaan Rosier.

- Quoi ?

- Fais attention, on pourrait jaser…

- Je sais.

La fin du repas s'annonça et alors que Regulus et Christiaan allaient rejoindre leur salle commune, ils surprirent une conversation entre Madelyn et Aliénor Shepard.

- Fais attention, Madelyn, je t'assure que je ne suis pas partie de chez moi pour rien…En un clin d'œil, tu pourrais te retrouver dans la même situation que ton amie…Ce sont des manipulateurs…Fais confiance au jugement de Jackson…Mes parents feraient n'importe quoi, je dis bien n'importe quoi pour renouer avec leur ancienne puissance et renommée…

- Etaient-ils si puissants ? chuchota Maddy, un peu misérablement.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que ton père ait été désigné chef du bureau des Aurors à 21 ans, juste pour ses capacités et ses beaux yeux vers ? _** !*!**_

- Il a été pistonné ?

- Bien évidemment ! Personne ne devient Auror, à peine un an et demi après Poudlard et encore moins chef des Aurors à 21 ans sans être pistonné. Les Shepard ont été très puissants, au point que mon père en a brigué le poste de ministre…

- Et il a accepté ?

- Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Ton père n'était pas un Saint, malgré ce que ta mère a pu t'en dire. Il était ambitieux et déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était être Auror, puis en être le chef, puis, il a voulu ta mère et toi…

- Dis comme ça, il perd beaucoup de mérite.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'idéalises…Et il n'aurait pas voulu non plus. Il avait beau être ambitieux, froid et déterminé, il était aussi quelqu'un de très droit pour qui l'honneur avait encore une signification.

- Et où est l'honneur à être pistonné pour être chef des Aurors ?

- Il n'en était pas indigne non plus. Ne le juge pas trop… C'était un homme bon qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui savait comme il fallait faire pour l'avoir. Je suis sûre que tu l'aurais aimé.

- Évidemment, c'était mon père…

- Il l'est toujours et, crois-moi, l'amour filial, chez les sangs-purs, c'est très loin d'être une évidence…

Ca c'est clair, songea Regulus avant de se fustiger d'avoir pensé ça.

- Fais attention, c'est tout ce que je te recommande, ne tombe pas dans leur piège, sinon, tu peux dire adieu à la vie dont tu rêves…Bonne nuit, Madelyn.

- Bonne nuit, madame…

- Tu peux m'appeler Aliénor, quand nous sommes seules…

- Vous êtes mon professeur…

- Je suis ta tante avant toute chose…Bonne nuit, Madelyn.

La jeune fille resta là quelques instants avant de secouer la tête et de rejoindre son amie dans son dortoir.

- En l'entendant parler, j'ai l'impression que la façon dont on vit est horrible et méprisable…remarqua Regulus.

- Parce que tu ne crois pas que c'est le cas ?

- Tsss, tu me la joues Sirius, là ?

Christiaan haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois depuis le début de l'année que je t'entends prononcer son nom…

- Ah…Et alors ?

- Peut-être que tu lui as pardonné…

- Non. dit Regulus d'un air sombre, se fermant aussitôt.

- Des fois, je me dis que…

- Tais-toi, je veux vraiment pas t'entendre me dire la même chose que lui…

- …Okay.

Les deux amis finirent par rentrer dans leur dortoir et se couchèrent sans un mot de plus.

- Reg' ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit, exactement ?

Le jeune homme garda le silence un moment avant de dire :

- Il m'a dit : " Avec ou sans toi, je ne resterai pas ici. Dénonces-moi, fais comme tu veux, mais ce soir, c'est la dernière fois que je sors de cette baraque parce que je n'y remettrai pas les pieds…Alors, Regulus, si tu veux finir ta vie comme le petit chienchien de mère, parce que tu n'as pas les tripes de t'en aller pour sauver ta vie, fais comme tu veux, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste pour toi…"

Christiaan ne dit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux, s'imaginant son propre frère lui dire ça. Mais ça ne lui aurait rien fait, songea-t-il. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi fasciné par son aîné que l'avait été Régulus.

- Je suis désolé…

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait jamais être désolé…

- Hum…Avec les **A**mis, on peut.

Régulus eut un sourire sans joie.

0o0o0o0

Madelyn, quant à elle était assise sur son lit et regardait Rachelle qui s'admirait devant la glace en essayant un tas de chemise de nuit qui, selon elle, séduirait Regulus Black.

- Ma très chère Madelyn, ce n'est pas parce que tu es rentrée dans le monde très fermé des sangs-purs qu'il faut que tu croies que tu as davantage de chance que moi auprès de Régulus. Mon nom est beaucoup plus respecté que le tien et j'ai plus de sang pur dans mes veines que toi…Tu ne l'auras jamais…

- Je te le laisse, Rachelle…soupira Maddy en se pelotonnant dans ses couvertures vertes et argent.

- Enfin, tu prends conscience de ma supériorité…Tu n'as pas idée de combien furent dures toutes ces années où je dus supporter ton béguin pour Black, alors qu'il m'est destiné ! Mais bon, je te pardonne, et je veux bien accepter d'éventuellement envisager une nouvelle amitié…

- Le jour où l'ancienne Rachelle reviendra, peut-être…

- Pfff, tu n'as rien compris…Il n'y a pas d'ancienne Rachelle…J'ai toujours été comme ça, à l'intérieur et maintenant que je les ressources nécessaires à l'accomplissement de tous mes désirs, rien ne pourra me faire renoncer…

Et elle sortit dans sa chemise de nuit affriolante.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller prévenir Black qu'il va se faire agresser dans son sommeil ? demanda doucement Rebecca.

- À moins que tu ne voies un moyen d'arriver avant elle, non…répondit Maddy en fermant les yeux. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Rien. Alors autant qu'elle dorme.

Regulus fut réveillé par une espèce de frôlement le long de ses cuisses. D'un bond, il releva les jambes et se débarrassa de son fardeau en donnant un grand coup de pieds dedans. Il attrapa sa baguette, alluma les lumières et vit que la jumelle tarée s'était écroulée contre un vase de Serpentard.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous là, catin ? hurla-t-il.

- Je viens t'offrir ce que tu désires le plus…

- Ah ouais, et selon toi, c'est quoi que je désire le plus en ce moment ? À part te lancer un doloris bien placé ?

- Je t'aime ! minauda-t-elle.

- Moi pas ! assena-t-il sans aucun remords. Maintenant, dégage de là, perverse !

- Si tu crois que Madelyn va te tomber dans les bras, tu rêves ! ricana-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'arriveras pas à la mettre dans ton lit, non, pas maintenant que le beau blond a rejoint la partie !

- Mais tu dérailles, tu es complètement…Attends voir, quel beau blond ?

Derrière lui, Christiaan Rosier qui était bien réveillé se frappa le front de sa main, pestant silencieusement devant le manque de discernement de son ami.

- Tu l'as bien vu comme moi, au restaurant, le blond au bras duquel elle se pavanait…Le neveu du ministre…Hadrian Rosslyn ! Beau comme un Dieu ! Bien qu'il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, je l'ai entendue louer ses charmes et ses vertus à ma sœur.

Regulus resta un moment bouche-bée avant de se reprendre et de flanquer Rachelle dehors. Il verrouilla sa chambre avant de rester planter devant sa porte, baguette à la main.

- Reg'…

- Elle n'a pas…Elle…Raaaaah ! hurla-t-il en se retournant, les joues rouges d'une fureur que Christiaan ne lui avait jamais vue.

- Regulus…calme-toi !

- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? répéta-t-il en hurlant.

Christiaan insonorisa la pièce rapidement, pas par respect pour leurs voisins mais bien pour ne pas que la colère et le motif de la colère de Regulus ne soient pas ébruités.

- Regulus, à quoi tu t'attendais ?Forcément que Williamson allait te tomber dessus !

- Mais j'en ai rien à carrer de ça ! cria-t-il en attrapant un autre vase qui se brisa sur le sol.

- Mais…

- Elle…La catin !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Elle a bien caché son jeu, hein ! Elle m'a et…avec lui et…

- Putain, Reg', soit plus claire, je pige rien…

Regulus finit par se laisser tomber sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

- Elle me rend dingue, Chris…

- Williamson ou…

- Non, pas Williamson…M'en fout d'elle…Je ne me reconnais même plus…C'est pas mon genre de hurler et de piquer une crise pour une fille…

- Reg', écoutes moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es amoureux de Falcon et…

- Je ne…

- Tais-toi ! Et tu réagis comme ça parce que tu es jaloux de ce type…Tu es amoureux Reg'…

- Putain, j'ai l'air d'une tafiole quand tu le dis comme ça…J'peux pas être amoureux, je suis un Black…

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Tu comprends pas…Un Black, ça n'aime pas, ça ne peut pas aimer…On ne peut pas aimer, jamais…

- Et ce que tu ressentais pour ton frère, qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

Regulus mit un moment à répondre.

- Ma faiblesse…

* * *

Pour l'astérix : on m'a fait la remarque comme quoi, Jackson Shepard, le père de Maddy faisait un peu mary-sue pour les garçons, je sais plus comment c'est xd...en fait, j'avais voulu préciser ça dans le chapitre d'avant, mais je me suis dis que je pourrais très bien le dire dans ce chapitre...Je voyais pas comment caser ça dans le chap 9... Mais bref, tout ça pour dire : non, Jackson Shepard n'est pas devenu chef des aurors juste parce qu'il est doué, mais bien parce que c'est un Shepard pistonné...

Et pour ce qui est d'avoir fait de Maddy une fille trop attachée à un père qu'elle n'a pas connu, je sais pas, moi je suis très famille, après, peut-être que c'est un peu trop fort comme émotion, et je m'en excuse...

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Oui, je sais, la relation entre Maddy et Régulus est longue à venir, mais, au moins ils se sont déjà embrassés, pas comme dans une certaine fic que j'espère que tout le monde a lue au moins une fois (je parle de Parfois les serdaigles aussi sont courageux...)...

Et oui, je sais, je prends du temps sur Becky/Rachelle/Christiaan mais ça va être important pour la suite...

Pour ce qui est de poster les deux fins...bah, comme la fin en elle-même varie sur plusieurs chapitres...Ca va être compliqué, à moins que je poste les deux fins en deux fois, auquel cas, ça va être super long...(en écriture, et en date de postage).

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé...Je sais pas du tout quand je posterais la suite, là, j'étais inspirée aujourd'hui (ouais, j'ai écris ça d'une traite)...J'espère que j'ai pas loupé de fautes... J'en vois tellement en maison d'édition que je suis crevée le Week-end xd

BYE + gaef


	11. Sous les yeux de la lune

Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais je l'avais en fait écrit depuis pas mal de temps, sauf que je n'étais pas sûre que c'était comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire malgré tout. Il y a pas mal de Christiaan/Becky dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis vraiment prise d'affection pour eux (ouais, je sais, ils sont mes créations, mais quand même, même si j'avais prévu de leur faire jouer un rôle assez important, je n'avais pas prévu cette ampleur XD). Donc j'espère que vous les aimez bien quand même...

Vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir et j'espère que vous allez encore vous manifester malgré le temps entre deux posts.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XI :

_Sous les yeux de la lune_

- Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit ? s'enquit Maddy en terminant sa natte.

- Non. Et j'espère vraiment pas que Black a accepté son manège.

Maddy en laissa tomber sa brosse.

- Tu crois que…?

- C'est un mec…soupira Rebecca.

Maddy fut comme frappée par une batte de Quidditch lorsqu'elle entendit ces trois mots.

- Maddy, tu vas bien ?

- Euh…je…oui, viens, allons déjeuner !

Les deux amies rejoignirent la grande salle et lorsque Maddy vit que Regulus et Rosier étaient déjà attablés, elle prit grand soin de s'asseoir le plus loin d'eux.

- Oh, Maddy ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ! s'exclama son amie, semblant comprendre son comportement. Je voulais juste…

- Tu as raison d'être réaliste et je…

- Je comprends souffla simplement son amie.

Toute la matinée s'écoula sans que Maddy ne remarque un quelconque changement dans l'attitude de Rachelle. Si elle avait…si elle était parvenue à ses fins, elle se pavanerait comme un cygne au milieu de crapauds, non ? Elle serait tout sourire, mais là seule fois où elle avait daigné regarder son ancienne amie, Rachelle aurait pu lui cracher au visage que son air n'aurait pas été plus insultant. Alors Maddy supposa et espéra que Black l'avait repoussée. En sortant du cours, la jeune fille fut soudain violemment happée à sa droite. Quelqu'un tenait fermement son avant-bras dans sa main et ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher.

- Hey…Rach…Black ? fit-elle alors que le jeune homme s'était stoppé quelques mètres plus loin, caché par un renfoncement du mur. Maddy eut juste le temps de regarder derrière elle pour voir que Rosier avait engagé la discussion avec Rebecca.

- Ta copine a essayé de me…non, disons-le clairement, elle a voulu essayer de faire la catin avec moi ! dit-il, les yeux flamboyants, le ton accusateur.

- Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi ! se défendit la jeune fille, outrée qu'il ait pu penser qu'elle avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça.

- Et j'apprends en plus que tu te farcis le neveu du ministre ! Tu joues sur les deux tableaux, c'est ça, tu veux la bière, le beurre et la bieraubeurre ?

-Quoi ?

- Tu me prends pour un abruti, Falcon ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Maddy.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi !

- Et à quoi suis-je censée jouer, monsieur-je-parle-en-énigme ?

- Williamson m'a dit que tu couchais avec le neveu du ministre ! fit-il, hors de lui.

- Mais quel neveu du…? Attends, tu parles d'Hadrian, là ?

- Hadrian, hein ? C'est naze comme nom, d'abord ! Alors, tu couches avec lui et tu…

- Bordel, mais arrêtes ton char, Black ! J'ai discuté avec lui pendant un dîner…Tu m'expliques où tu comprends "coucher" dans, j'ai discuté avec lui pendant un dîner ? Je te rassure, on a pas…couché sur la table du restaurant, et d'ailleurs, je crois que tu peux en être témoin puisque tu étais là ! Non, mais, tu m'expliques ce qui te prends ?

- Rien…marmonna-t-il, les joues rouges, la voix plus basse. Il semblait convaincu.

- Et puis, quand bien même je "couchais" avec lui, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde ?

- Pardon ? s'insurgea-t-il. Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde !

- Ah oui ? Et de quel droit ? fit la jeune fille en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air farouche.

- Je…Je…Tu n'as pas à aller avec lui ! Et… il est trop vieux, d'abord !

- Trop vieux ? Il a vingt-trois ans !

- T'en as à peine dix-sept !

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça te concerne !

- Raaah ! Ne t'occupes pas de ça et fais ce que je te dis ! Ne le revoies plus !

- Parce que tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ? Mais tu débloques ! Hadrian est très gentil et si j'ai envie de…

Le poing de Black s'écrasa sur le mur qui se trouvait à trois centimètres de la tête de Maddy.

- Ne me pousses pas à bout, Falcon !

- Non, mais, tu te crois où ? Je croyais que tu étais redescendu sur terre ! Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant toi, tu as bien compris ? Et jamais au grand jamais, tu ne dirigeras ma vie en me disant qui j'ai le droit de fréquenter et qui je dois éviter…

- Pas lui…c'est tout ce que je demande…souffla-t-il d'une voix misérable.

Madelyn haussa les sourcils, étonnée de le voir si vulnérable.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ?

- À moi ? Rien, je ne le connais même pas !

- Ben alors ?

- Je…Tu…commença-t-il, la voix de plus en plus basse.

Il finit par se rapprocher et colla sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille qui en eut le souffle coupé. Elle se figea, interdite, les joues rouges d'embarras. Son odeur boisée lui emplit les narines, la faisant frémir plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Ca me tue, Maddy…Ca me tue quand il y a d'autres mecs près de toi…

Il se dégagea subitement et s'éloigna sans aucun autre mot, laissant la jeune fille derrière, abasourdie par son aveu.

Maddy finit par rejoindre la bibliothèque, ce qu'elle avait voulu faire depuis le début, mais elle était bien trop chamboulée pour réfléchir correctement à sa dissertation sur l'utilité du sang d'hippogriffe dans une potion de courage. Une Rebecca toute aussi atterrée la rejoignit.

- Maddy…commença son amie.

- Hum ?

- Il m'a dit que dans quelques jours, sa famille démentirait toute alliance entre lui et ma sœur…

- Il ?

- Rosier…

- Oh ! Bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Maddy qui sembla retrouver son entrain habituel.

- C'est pas tout…Il a rajouté cependant que l'idée d'une alliance n'était pas totalement exclue tant que je restais dans la course…Je lui ai dis que je n'étais ni un cheval qui court pour obtenir le premier prix, ni à ce point fauchée pour que je m'agenouille à ses pieds pour attendre qu'il me fasse une faveur…Et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ?

- Non…Me dis pas qu'il t'a insultée ? Quel…

- Non…Il m'a dit qu'il n'était absolument pas question de concourir et qu'il…qu'il… Oh, par Merlin ! Il a vraiment dit ça ? Bon sang…Par Merlin…

- Euh, Becky ?

- Il a dit qu'il pensait être amoureux de moi…Et que même s'il méprisait ma sœur, ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il croyait ressentir…Merlin…

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as répondu ?

- Rien, j'étais trop sur le cul…Je crois que je l'ai regardé avec la bouche ouverte comme un poisson qui sort de l'eau…Il a du me prendre pour une idiote…

- Mais non ! Et après ?

- Il est parti et il m'a laissée en plein milieu du couloir, complètement anesthésiée du cerveau…Maddy, tu te rends compte que c'est la première personne qui me dissocie complètement de Rachelle ? Je veux dire, tout le monde nous a toujours dit "vous"…jamais un "tu"…Ca…C'est agréable, si tu savais, de ne plus être que la partie d'un tout…mais un tout à moi toute seule…Tu dois me prendre pour une folle…

- Non, je crois que je te comprends…Tu aimes Rosier ?

- Je…Il…Il a beaucoup de charme…Il a…Merlin, il a de superbes yeux…Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça ici ? Viens, allons dans le dortoir, j'ai besoin de parler pour comprendre…Au fait, qu'a dit Black ?

- Qu'il refusait que je vois Hadrian parce que ça le tuait de voir d'autres mecs près de moi…dit Maddy.

- HEIN ?

- Ouais, c'est un peu ce que je ressens…ironisa Maddy.

- Il est amoureux de toi.

- Tu crois ? Je…J'ai pas envie d'espérer dans le vide et puis…il y a tellement de trucs qui…Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il me dise ça, après que l'affaire Shepard soit connue de tous ?

- Les Black ne sont ni fauchés, ni en quête d'une quelconque renommée…Même si son frère a coupé les ponts avec les Black, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est fiancé avec une Prewett…

- Pff, j'y connais rien en sang pur…

- C'est simple, le trio de tête, ça donne Prewett-Black-Malfoy…Et la fiancée de son frère est issue d'un mariage entre un Prewett et une Malfoy…

- T'es sûre que c'est pas un mariage arrangé ? Entre Black et Prewett, je veux dire !

- Tu te rappelles pas l'esclandre que ça a fait l'année passée ?

- Ah, ça…j'avais oublié…Bon, parle moi de Rosier ! exigea Maddy alors qu'elles s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre.

- Je sais ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire…Il est…franchement, il est beau, mais…est-ce-qu'il est sincère ? Je veux dire…et si…tu sais, et si c'était pour se venger ?

- Tu es la Williamson qui rejette sa famille paternelle, je ne vois pas ce que ça lui apporterait…

- Ma sœur l'a giflé…Elle lui fout la honte et…

- C'est pas comme ça que je me vengerais…

- En plus, il m'a proposé un déjeuner à Près au Lard, pour la prochaine sortie…J'ai pas répondu…Je…Maddy, je suis paumée…Je le trouvais mignon et tout, mais de là à m'imaginer qu'il m'ait remarquée, qu'il veuille me connaître…Et je saurais pas quoi lui dire ! Il est tellement impressionnant…Maddy, je suis morte de peur…

- Il ne te fera aucun mal, voyons !

- Je sais, j'ai juste peur d'être ridicule, de ne pas lui plaire, et j'ai peur de lui plaire en même temps…Je suis folle…Si seulement on avait un point commun…

- Je ne sais que te dire, Becky…

- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire avec Black ?

- Pas la moindre idée…Mais vraiment, strictement aucune…Parce que, même si ce qu'il m'a dit était légèrement empreint de jalousie…

- Légèrement ? répéta Rebecca

- Bah…

- Maddy, il a dit que ça le tuait de te voir avec d'autres mecs…si c'est pas de la jalousie, moi je suis le slip de Merlin…

- Euh…

- Ou pas…finit la jeune fille.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et finirent par s'effondrer sur un de leur lit.

- Je te l'avais dis que cette année serait super zarbe…

- On peut pas faire pire…commenta Rebecca.

- Si…Il suffirait que ta sœur soit au courant…

- Oh, parle pas de malheur…Sérieusement, je suis…je dois aller déjeuner avec lui ce week-end…Maddy…j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer…

- Zen…Il faut que tu sois naturelle !

- Tu crois que je dois y aller ?

- Tu as des objections ?

- Euh…j'ai peur ?

- À part ça ?

- …Aucune…Il est beau, il à l'air gentil et…tu es sûre qu'il se fout pas de ma gueule ? Tu peux pas demander à Black ?

- À Black ? Mais…

- S'il te plaît ! Je t'en prie !

- Mais…comment veux-tu que…On est même pas amis !

- Il est amoureux de toi !

- Je pourrais dire pareil de Rosier ! objecta Maddy.

- Et si je te supplie ? Et si je te promets une dette à vie ?

- Pas la peine…J'irais ! marmonna Maddy.

- Oh merci, merci !

- Attends avant de remercier…Bon, bah…autant commencer à le chercher…

Maddy se leva, décidée à faire la lumière sur cette affaire, même si elle restait persuadée que Rosier ne jouait pas la comédie. La jeune fille eut juste à descendre les escaliers pour voir que Black jouait aux échecs avec Rosier.

- Zut…marmonna-t-elle. Elle allait faire comment pour lui parler ? Genre "oh, tu viens, faut que je te parle de ton pote et ce serait bien qu'il entende pas…"

Black et Rosier levèrent brièvement les yeux vers elle et la jeune fille fit semblant de chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque qui trônait près de l'escalier, cherchant un moyen de lui parler…sans succès.

- Maddy ! appela Rebecca du haut de l'escalier. Elle tenait une lettre dans sa main. T'as du courrier !

- C'est encore ce journaliste ! Balances-là ! marmonna Maddy, dépitée.

- Nan, c'est marqué…Euh…fit Becky en jetant un bref regard au dos de l'enveloppe. Elle se tut, lança un bref regard à Black qui fronça les sourcils.

- C'est marqué quoi ? s'impatienta Maddy. J'ai déjà reçu une lettre de ma mère hier, à part l'autre abruti de journaliste, je vois pas…

- C'est euh…

Becky tenta de mimer un nom avec ses lèvres, tout en restant discrète mais Maddy n'y comprit rien.

- Becky…

- Je crois que le nom c'est Rosslyn…

Maddy s'empressa de remonter les marches, comprenant soudainement la réserve de son amie. La jeune fille entendit simplement la main de Black s'abattre violemment sur l'échiquier. Maddy réintégra son dortoir, paniquée par ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire. Elle lut brièvement la lettre d'Hadrian. Il lui assura qu'il allait régler ses problèmes avec Skeeter et lui demandait de ses nouvelles. La jeune fille en rougit avant de se rappeler Black, au rez-de-chaussée. Elle répondit à sa lettre immédiatement, lui demandant comment il avait su pour Skeeter, bien que se doutant que sa mère était intervenue et lui assurait que tout allait bien. Elle s'enquit de ses études avant de conclure par une formule écossaise pour souhaiter une bonne santé. La jeune fille redescendit, ne parut pas plus surprise que ça de l'absence de Black et fila vers la volière. Elle chargea l'oiseau d'envoyer sa lettre et le regarda partir sous une pleine lune magnifique.

- Pressée d'envoyer ta lettre d'amour ? lâcha sèchement la voix froide de Black. Maddy fit brusquement volte-face.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! fit-elle.

Il approcha à grands pas et se planta devant elle, le regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Je ne vais pas le laisser faire ! assura-t-il. Et toi non plus !

- Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?

- Toujours de la même chose…

- Soit sérieux, Black, c'est pas parce que je réponds à une de ses lettres que je couche avec lui!

- Je vais m'assurer que ça n'arrive **_jamais_** ! dit-il, la voix de plus en plus froide. Il s'approcha encore et la coinça contre un mur.

- Black…prévint-elle. Qu'est-ce-que tu…

Il fondit sur ses lèvres et la plaqua contre le mur. Il maintenait un de ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et l'empêchait de bouger. Maddy ne réfléchit que deux secondes et demi avant de répondre à son baiser et de passer son bras libre autour du cou de Black. Il parut légèrement surpris mais ne laissa pas passer cette invitation et il relâcha l'autre bras pour s'emparer de la cuisse droite de la jeune fille. Prise d'un frisson, elle rouvrit les yeux et ils se fixèrent quelques instants dans les yeux. Le baiser cessa quelques instants, où, à bout de souffle, ils s'observèrent, cherchant à deviner les pensées de l'autre. Les doigts pourtant glacés de Black brûlaient la cuisse de Maddy et la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il la caressait, doucement, presque imperceptiblement mais ses doigts n'étaient ni immobiles, ni violents. Ils étaient tendres.

- Black…

- Regulus…rectifia-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, d'une voix qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue. Une voix douce, presque aussi caressante que ses doigts.

Et ils repartirent dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Régulus plaqua la jambe de Maddy contre sa hanche et s'appuya davantage contre elle.

- Attends…souffla Maddy entre deux baisers.

- Non, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça…

- On pourrait…nous voir…haleta-t-elle alors que les lèvres du jeune homme se perdaient dans son cou.

- Rien à foutre…chuchota-t-il en mordillant le peau qui se trouvait juste au dessus de sa carotide.

- Mais…

- Viens ! l'enjoignit-il en se détachant subitement d'elle. Il lui tendit la main et la jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, le fixant, hésitant. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer.

- Je…commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et reprit :

- Tu sais très bien…Ne me demandes pas de le dire, j'en serai incapable…coupa-t-il en plongeant ses beaux yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Elle y vit ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre, bien qu'elle soit persuadée que jamais il ne prononcerait ces trois mots fatidiques.

Alors la jeune Serpentarde se laissa sombrer. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et se laissa emmener. Elle le laissa l'entraîner à sa propre perte. Sans aucun regret.

0o0o0o0

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans le dortoir des Serpentards._

Rebecca ne parvenait pas à s'endormir alors que sa meilleure amie n'était toujours pas de retour dans son dortoir. Elle avait ouï dire que sa jumelle passait son temps dans des beuveries organisées par des garçons que toute fille désirant garder sa réputation éviterait comme le diable. Et puis, elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à s'inquiéter pour sa sœur. Elle craignait trop pour sa meilleure amie. Il était minuit passée et aucune nouvelle ne lui était parvenue. N'y tenant, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond et s'élança hors de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et vit que Christiaan Rosier s'apprêtait à sortir.

Quel manque de bol ! songea la jeune fille en rougissant. Il la regarda et lança d'une voix basse :

- Falcon n'est pas rentrée non plus ?

Becky secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je partais la chercher…

- Je…tu veux qu'on les cherche ? Je suppose qu'ils sont ensemble, de toute façon…

Rebecca hocha la tête, pratiquement incapable de parler en la présence du jeune homme.

- Tu devrais mettre ça…dit-il en se défaisant de son manteau.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu es en chemise de nuit.

- Ah…Oui, j'étais couchée mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

- Moi non plus…Mets-le, s'il te plaît…

Rebecca obtempéra et tenta de rester de marbre tandis qu'une odeur très masculine, une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir de si près, s'éleva jusqu'à ses narines. Un peu étourdie, elle suivit Rosier.

- Par où tu veux commencer ? s'enquit-il.

- Elle allait à la volière…Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle y soit encore, mais bon…

- Allons-y…

Ils firent le chemin en silence et après dix minutes de marche, ils poussèrent la porte de la volière pour n'y trouver personne. Becky s'approcha des oiseaux.

- Son hibou n'est pas là…Elle a au moins réussit à venir jusqu'ici…Où allait Black ?

- La voir, je suppose…Il m'a juste dit : "je reviens"…Ca fait six heures…

- Tu as une idée d'où il peut être allé ?

- Peut-être…Il va parfois à la tour d'astronomie…Celle qui est désaffectée…C'est pas très loin…

- Je te suis…fit-elle

De nouveau, le silence fut le compagnon du chemin jusqu'à leur destination. Arrivée à la tour, Becky resserra le long manteau de Rosier autour d'elle. Cette nuit de novembre n'était pas particulièrement chaude. Rosier poussa légèrement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.

- Alors ?

- Personne souffla-t-il.

Quand il se retourna, Becky put voir qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne sut dire s'il était inquiet ou agacé. Toujours dans le même silence, ils visitèrent plusieurs autres lieux.

- Tu peux rentrer, si tu veux, je continuerai à chercher…

- Non c'est bon…

- Tu es sûre ? Tu vas attraper froid…insista-t-il.

- Tu sais où ils sont ? Écoute, pas la peine de me prendre pour une idiote ou pour une prude, je me doute très bien qu'à une heure pareille, ils sont pas entrain de jouer à la marelle…Alors, si tu sais où ils sont, allons-y, qu'on en finisse !

Il la regarda quelques instants sans dire quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi il n'y a que quand tu es fâchée que tu arrives à me parler normalement ?

- Te parler normalement ? répéta-t-elle en rougissant, la voix à peine audible.

- Je te fais peur ?

- Je…

- Dis clairement ce que tu penses…Et si tu ne veux pas aller déjeuner avec moi, je…

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est pas ça…c'est juste que je ne comprends pas…

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure…

- Je sais, mais…Je…je veux dire, on ne se connaît pas…

- Et alors ? Tu ne crois pas aux coups de foudres ?

- Non.

- Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi ?

- Tu es très attirant, tu as…des yeux superbes et tu m'attires, c'est certain, mais je ne pense pas que je suis amoureuse de toi…Pas encore, du moins…Enfin, euh, je veux dire…se reprit-elle en rougissant. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois amoureux de moi…Tu es peut-être simplement attiré, j'en sais rien…Peut-être que c'est physique…

- Si c'était simplement physique, j'en aurais rien à faire que ce soit toi ou ta sœur…Et je peux t'assurer que ta sœur, j'ai envie de partir en courant quand je la vois ou de l'étrangler… Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que ce n'est pas encore…peut-être que je ne suis pas encore amoureux, mais ce n'est pas que physique…Mais si tu ne veux pas aller à Près-au-Lard…

- Est-ce-que j'ai dit ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se retourna et la regarda, très étonné.

- Tu veux bien déjeuner avec moi ?

- Oui. Maintenant, si tu sais où ils sont, je te suis…Je ne serais pas choquée par deux ou trois morceaux de peau nue…

Il eut un bref sourire sans joie.

- J'ai seulement une supposition…Mais s'il l'a emmenée là-bas…Si ça vient à se savoir, la réputation de ton amie est fichue…

- Je m'en doute…soupira-t-elle.

- Allons-y, alors…soupira-t-il.

- En fait tu n'es pas si impressionnant…réfléchit-elle à haute voix quelques instants plus tard.

- Impressionnant ? répéta-t-il.

- Euh…rougit-elle. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de parler à voix haute.

Il la fixa, quelque peu amusé.

- Ouais…Tu m'intimidais…Et je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de toi…

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant je sais.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Que ça, je vais le garder pour moi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…Allez, n'y passons pas la nuit…

Il la conduisit dans un dédale de couloir et finit, au bout d'un quart d'heure, par s'arrêter devant une porte. Il frappa trois fois.

- Reg ? Si t'es là-dedans, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu fais et à qui, mais sors de là où j'entre à trois…Un…deux…

- Quoi ? grogna une voix peu amicale, la porte à peine ouverte.

- Tu es abruti…s'exclama Rosier. Falcon est avec toi ?

- Je…Chris…

- Tu t'envoies en l'air avec qui tu veux, mais si tu n'es pas au dortoir, et elle aussi, par la même occasion, dema…,non, tout à l'heure à la première heure, ça va jaser et…je crois que tu n'as pas envie que ta mère soit au courant…

Black pâlit à vue d'œil et lança, derrière lui :

- Viens, faut qu'on rentre…C'est qui avec toi ? ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de son ami.

- Rebecca. répondit-il sobrement.

La jeune fille trouva étrange de l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

- Je peux entrer ? fit Becky en s'approchant. Sa mine inquiète outra profondément Black.

- Elle va bien, pas la peine de t'inquiéter comme si je l'avais violée, okay ?

- Ca va, Becky, ne t'inquiètes pas…souffla Maddy en apparaissant. Elle fuit le regard de Rosier et s'éloigna de la pièce à grands pas, son amie sur les talons. Mais celle-ci revint et tendit le manteau à son propriétaire.

- Garde-le. Tu me le rendras demain ! fit-il en entrant dans la pièce. Bonne nuit, Rebecca.

- Bonne nuit, Christiaan.

Et elle rejoignit son amie en courant.

- Mec, t'as vraiment fait le con…

- Je sais…Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde…

- Allez, partons d'ici avant qu'on nous remarque et qu'on croit que nous sommes gays !

- Ah ça, y a pas de risques !

- Moi non plus, je te rassure ! fit Christiaan en lui lançant une chemise et un pull qu'il avait ramassés par terre.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vos théories pour la suite sachant que :

- Les Shepard et toute la clique vont revenir à la charge dans les prochains chapitres

- Le prochain chapitre va (très probablement) s'appeler Broken Heart

J'attends avec impatience vos théories


	12. Broken Heart

Ah, vous y croyez pas, hein ? Ben moi non plus, surtout qu'il fait juste vingt pages word au lieu de dix. ^^ Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais, c'est promis...

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre XII :

Broken Heart

Maddy n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, fixant simplement le plafond en se remémorant les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Black. Elle avait arrêté de rougir après avoir passé près de trois heures à ressasser tout ça. Rebecca avait bien essayé de la faire parler mais la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à tirer de son amie était " Tout va bien. Il ne m'a pas forcée. " Madelyn ne cessait de chercher comment ils en étaient arrivés à _ça_. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa première fois ressemblerait à ça, que cela se ferait si naturellement. Elle ne s'était pas posé tant de questions que ça. Juste quand il avait…

Elle censura elle-même sa pensée en sentant ses joues se farder d'un rouge qui aurait été très suspect si elle n'avait pas été couverte par le noir. Aux alentours de sept heures du matin, Becky finit par lui chuchoter qu'elle devrait se lever si elle voulait aller en cours.

- Ca va ? s'enquit son amie, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- Becky, tout va bien. assura Maddy. Rien a été fait sans qu'on ne soit tous les deux d'accord.

- Tu le jure ?

- Je te le jure !

- Donc, vous êtes ensembles ? Ca ne va pas trop jaser ?

- J'en sais rien. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas certaine qu'on soit vraiment ensemble…

- Mais vous avez…commença Rebecca en rougissant. Vous avez fait l'amour, si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, alors c'est un beau salopard !

- Je…Je devrais peut-être lui parler…

- Je crois que ce serait mieux, oui.

Maddy se lava, s'habilla et descendit les escaliers en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Regulus. Peut-être devrait-elle lui demander ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait se passer maintenant ?

Becky se figea devant Maddy et la jeune fille faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Becky ? Qu'est-ce-que tu…?

Madelyn suivit le regard de sa meilleure amie et sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceau. Elle eut très chaud, puis très froid, sentant que son visage était probablement aussi pâle que la mort. ne sentant plus ses jambes, elle se rattrapa à la rambarde de l'escalier, seul élément physique qui la maintenait dans le monde réel. Dans la salle commune, assis nonchalamment sur un divan vert, Regulus Black et Eliza Cromwell s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Cromwell était lascivement assise sur les genoux de Black et le gratifiait de son décolleté plongeant. Mais Maddy ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de leurs bouches liées. Puis, elle chercha les mains du garçon, cachée sous le pull de Cromwell tandis que cette dernière lui cajolait le torse. Regulus, toujours occupé à envahir la bouche de Cromwell planta ses yeux dans ceux de Maddy et la jeune fille n'aurait pas pu être davantage blessée s'il avait éclaté de rire. Il la fixait avec un air de suffisance odieux inscrit dans ses yeux. Il avait du bien rire en rentrant. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il s'était bien amusé et il voulait que Madelyn le sache.

Une soudaine envie de vomir s'empara de la jeune fille. Comment osait-il faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il faire ça après ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille ? Rebecca s'était emparée de la main de son amie et la serrait de toutes ses forces. Rosier, qui contrairement à son habitude n'était pas aux côtés de Black, mais plus loin, comme s'il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de son meilleur ami, s'approcha des deux filles et lança dans un chuchotement à Becky :

- Venez, ne le laisse pas croire que ça t'atteint, Falcon.

- Que…commença Becky.

- Viens. Je refuse de le voir. Il me dégoûte ! lâcha Rosier d'une voix écœurée. Venez.

Becky tira la main de Madelyn qui se laissa faire, telle une poupée de chiffon. Rosier et Becky l'emmenèrent hors de la salle commune et Becky n'entendit même pas la discussion pourtant animée entre Rosier et sa meilleure amie. Tout ce qu'elle entendait était un bourdonnement de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles. Un haut le cœur la prit soudainement et elle se dégagea de la main de Rebecca. Elle marmonna quelque chose, le visage encore plus blanc que quelques secondes auparavant.

- Maddy ?

- Je vais vomir…

Avisant qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir de la salle de Potions, elle fila dans les escaliers proches et soulagea son estomac. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le carrelage froid et Rebecca vint à sa suite pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Maddy, je suis…Par Merlin, je voudrais lui arracher les yeux. Je vais…Comment a-t-il pu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? s'exclama-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Rosier.

- Si je savais ! Il n' a pas dormi de la nuit, ce matin, il se lève et va chercher Cromwell pour l'embrasser et ils sont comme ça depuis. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fout. assura la jeune homme.

Maddy leva la tête et fixa le Serpentard. Il semblait si écœuré et dégoûté qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée qu'il puisse couvrir son meilleur ami. Maddy se releva difficilement et Becky ne cessa de la soutenir, le regard inquiet.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. risqua Rosier en pénétrant dans les toilettes, décidé à aider Rebecca à soutenir la jeune fille. Tu es plus pâle que la grande faucheuse.

- Non…Je…Je ne vais pas lui donner ce plaisir… dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement. C'est ça qu'il veut, hein ? Me voir à genoux ? Il veut me détruire, il veut me voir ramper… Allons en cours, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Non.

- Maddy, tu ne vas pas bien…Il faut au moins que tu manges !

- Je ne crois pas que je puisses avaler quoique ce soit. dit-elle. Allez-y, vous.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en état d'être laissée toute seule. objecta Rosier.

- Il a raison ! renchérit Becky. Je ne te quittes pas d'une semelle.

Maddy releva la tête et haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux faire en sorte de faire comme si cela ne te touchait pas plus que ça, agit comme d'habitude. Ne laisses rien transparaître. conseilla Rosier. Alors, viens dans la grande salle et fais au moins semblant de manger.

Madelyn le fixa dans les yeux et décida qu'il semblait assez énervé contre son ami pour être sincère. Et puis, s'il voulait s'attirer les faveurs de Becky, l'enfoncer davantage n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Elle acquiesça et les suivit jusqu'à la grande salle, tentant de se redresser pour paraître telle qu'elle était tous les jours. Mais lorsqu'elle arrive à la table des Serpentard, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur en voyant Cromwell caresser le bras de Black. Cromwell leva alors les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Maddy, un sourire carnassier s'étendant sur ses lèvres.

Elle réclama un baiser à Black qui l'ignora royalement pour se pencher vers son autre voisine, lui susurrant quelques mots à l'oreilles qui la firent rougir. Black daigna enfin lever les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Madelyn. Bien qu'elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher les yeux et le traiter de tous les noms, elle demeura immobile, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait que rien dans sa manière d'être ne révèlent à quel point elle se sentait trahie et sale. Sale d'avoir couché avec lui. Sale de s'être laissée avoir. Sale d'être entrée dans son manège.

Pourquoi ? Elle aurait voulu savoir. Hier soir, il semblait encore si doux et il avait presque avoué être…Il n'avait pas été méchant, ni même arrogant. Il semblait juste désespéré. Quel bon acteur il avait été. Elle avait perdu une grande bataille, mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de tomber à genoux, mortellement blessée. Elle s'assit à l'extrémité de la table, à côté de Becky et face à Rosier. Rachelle était là-bas, quelque part, auprès de Black, Madelyn entendait sa voix criarde glousser comme une idiote.

Elle parvint à déjeuner mais ne put avaler plus que quelques toast grillés.

- Maddy, tu veux qu'on sèche ? s'enquit Becky.

- Non, je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Je…Je vais être plus forte ! Il va payer…Je te le jure…L'enfer ne sera pas complet avant qu'il n'y soit…

- Proverbe écossais ? devina Becky en souriant.

Madelyn hocha la tête quand elle entendit la voix de Black héler Rosier :

- Christiaan, tu ne viens pas ?

- Quand tu te seras débarrassé de tes dindes, j'aviserais. répondit simplement l'interpellé en se servant un verre d'eau. Rebecca ? ajouta-t-il en lui en proposant de remplir son verre.

- Oh, merci, oui.

- Madelyn ?

- Merci. fit la jeune fille en hochant la tête.

-Ne lui adresses pas la parole. conseilla-t-il. Ignores-le, peu importe ce qu'il te dit. Imagine que c'est un mur.

- Il n'est pas censé être ton meilleur ami ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien avoir dans la tête, mais, ce mec, ce n'est certainement pas le Regulus Black que je connais. fit-il en s'essuyant la bouche après avoir mangé son œuf et son bacon. Ils finirent par se relever pour se diriger en cours.

La journée ne fut guère enrichissante pour la jeune fille. Elle demeura toute la journée auprès de Rebecca puisque Rosier était retourné auprès de Black qui avait fini par renvoyer ses sous-fifres.

- Alors, demanda Rosier en rangeant ses affaires de cours, tandis que Rebecca et Madelyn s'étaient déjà éclipsées pour le dernier cours. qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Falcon ?

- Elle est effondrée, je parie, hein ? fit-il avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. C'est elle qui te demande de me dire ça ?

- Pas vraiment, elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'a pas l'air plus étonnée que ça.

Rosier vit clairement son ami se raidir. Alors, il se décida à enfoncer le clou.

- En fait, après hier soir, je m'tétais dis…Mais j'ai du me faire des idées. Je pensais que vous sortiriez ensemble.

- C'est elle qui espère ça, pas vrai ?

- Non, je te l'ai dis. Elle n'a pas parlé de ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu étais avec elles, ce matin ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec moi ? s'exclama soudain son ami, comme hors de lui.

- J'ai décidé d'être plus souvent avec Rebecca, et comme elle est toujours avec Falcon, bah, par la force des choses, je suis avec elle. expliqua calmement Christiaan.

- Alors pourquoi elle faisait cette tête, ce matin, hein ? Comme si elle était à terre ! explosa Black, les joues rouges de colère.

- Elle a reçut une mauvaise nouvelle par hibou, cette nuit. mentit Rosier.

- Tu…Tu mens ! Quelle mauvaise nouvelle ?

- J'en sais rien, elle ne s'est pas étendue…Bon, tu viens ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Après tout, tu n'en as rien à faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je…Oui, tu as raison. Cette fille n'est qu'une idiote. Rien qu'une idiote ! Ah ! Elle a crut qu'elle pourrait avoir un Black ! Ah ! C'est tellement drôle ! s'amusa-t-il en s'emparant de son sac pour s'éloigner. Même toi tu as cru que je la voulais ! Ah !

Christiaan fixa le dos de son ami qui s'éloignait et fronça les sourcils. Il avait fait ça pour…se moquer d'elle ? Parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ? Parce qu'elle avait espéré quelque chose de lui ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ou peut-être que si. Mais Christiaan était à cet instant si déçu de son ami qu'il en vint à espérer que Madelyn lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Parce que, même si elle n'avait pas été très aimable avec lui au début, elle n'avait finalement fait que se défendre Elle n'avait pas mérité qu'il lui explose le cœur à coup de batte de Quidditch. Il secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il se mettait à défendre une sang-mêlée et bâtarde sur le coup. Rebecca s'imposa à son esprit et il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Des pensées pareilles n'étaient plus d'actualité. En songeant à la jeune blonde, il sentit sa poitrine s'emplir d'une chaleur qu'il avait très rarement ressentie. Il se souvint de la force qui s'était incrustée dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'emmener son amie loin de la salle commune. Il se souvint de sa loyauté à l'égard de son amie, de sa famille. Il secoua une dernière fois la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et finit par suivre Regulus. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées niaises.

Madelyn et Rebecca s'étaient mises d'accord pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque sur leur devoir de métamorphose. La jeune fille s'était alors délogée de sa chaise pour partir à la recherche d'un livre qui expliquait les différentes étapes d'une auto-métamorphose. Toutefois, en se promenant dans les rayons, elle finit par entendre la voix hautaine de Cromwell. Elle était décidée à l'ignorer mais le nom de Régulus prononcé avec emphase la fit se raidir.

- Et il était si empressé, ce midi ! Il a voulu qu'on le fasse trois fois ! s'extasiait-elle à ses amies. Il est teeeeellement doué ! Quand ma mère va savoir ça ! Ah, mes amies, je serais probablement la future Mrs Black ! Ne trouvez-vous pas cela merveilleux ?

Maddy serra son poing et se rendit compte qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette. Étant cachée entre deux rayons de livres, Cromwell et ses amies ne pouvaient pas la voir. Elle-même, n'entendait que leurs voix. Madelyn chercha quelque chose du regard pour se distraire au lieu de ça, elle trouva un livre sur les sortilèges imprononcés. S'en emparant, elle feuilleta le sommaire alors qu'en arrière fond, les voix nasillardes des Serpentarde se faisaient toujours entendre. Les yeux de Maddy s'arrêtèrent sur une ligne et un sourire mauvais s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Après avoir rangé le livre, elle leva légèrement sa baguette et se plaça de façon à avoir un bon angle de vue de Cromwell sans que cette dernière, ni ses amies, ne puissent la voir. La jeune fille bougea lentement ses lèvres et actionna sa baguette. Puis, elle rangea sa baguette et attendit.

- Et puis, il tient absolument à me revoir ce soir. C'est si romantique ! s'extasiait-elle. Tellement AAAAAAH !

En se pâmant d'admiration pour Black, Cromwell avait secoué ses cheveux qui avaient tous finis au sol.

- AAAAAAAH ! Qui a fait ça ? Aaaaaaah !

Madelyn, satisfaite, se réengagea dans l'allée des livres de métamorphoses et repartit avec le livre dont elle avait besoin pour son devoir. La bibliothécaire fit sortir Cromwell de la bibliothèque, le faisant accompagnée par ses amies jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madelyn l'entendait encore hurler et pleurer. Elle réintégra sa place sous l'œil inquiet de Rebecca. Mais cette dernière ne dit rien, se contentant de reprendre la discussion là où elle s'était arrêtée. MacGonagal finit par se montrer à la bibliothèque, demandant au responsable du sort qui avait été jeté sur Eliza Cromwell de bien vouloir se dénoncer. Bien évidemment, elle n'obtint aucune réponse et finit par ôter cinquante points à chacun des élèves présents. Madelyn haussa les épaules. Elle se fichait complètement de la coupe des maisons et elle savait très bien qu'on ne pouvait l'accuser sans avoir de preuves. Les deux amies finirent par réintégrer la salle commune et Madelyn se laissa choir sur un des divans. Rebecca grimpa dans sa chambre et en redescendit avec un manteau noir.

- C'est quoi ?

- Le manteau de Christiaan. J'ai complètement oublié de le lui rendre.

- Ah. Alors, vous allez déjeuner quand ?

- Bah, je vais annuler, je vais pas te laisser toute seule quand je vais à…

- Hors de question ! rétorqua Maddy. Je ne suis pas en sucre et je ne veux pas que tu te prives de sortir t'amuser parce que je me suis fait avoir. En plus, j'ai besoin de mon quota de ragots !

- Tu n'avais pas décidé d'arrêter ça ?

- Nan, en fait, j'aime beaucoup trop ça pour ne plus en vouloir ! s'exclama Maddy avec un sourire, le premier sincère de la journée. Rebecca le remarqua car elle lui rendit un sourire tout aussi radieux. Black et Rosier en profitèrent pour entrer dans la salle commune à ce moment là. Regulus remarqua immédiatement le sourire de Madelyn et serra le poing, sans pour autant dire quoique ce soit.

- Christiaan ! s'exclama Rebecca. Tiens, je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié de te le rendre, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop froid !

Il désigna le manteau qu'il portait et sourit doucement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en avais un autre. Merci ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de l'autre manteau. C'est…

Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Madelyn.

- C'est toujours bon pour samedi, à Près-au-Lard ?

- Oh, bah…oui. fit Rebecca en rougissant après avoir, elle aussi jeté un coup d'œil à son amie.

Christiaan sourit et Black s'exclama :

- Et moi, je fais quoi, samedi ?

- Tu peux te passer de moi pendant une journée, non ? rétorqua sèchement son ami.

Black se renfrogna et Maddy sentit son regard se poser sur elle. Mais elle fit comme si de rien était, se remémorant les cours de sa grand-mère. Au moins, se dit-elle, elle avait été élevée par des nobles et elle savait très bien comment cacher ses sentiments et comment cacher ses pensées. Elle remerciait d'ailleurs sa grand-mère pour ça. Madelyn s'empara de la gazette du sorcier et le feuilleta avant de tomber sur un article parlant des Shepard. Encore. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle savait tout, mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois et des mois, presque des années. Comme si ce qui s'était passé le matin même l'avait anéantie à tel point que tout évènement extérieur lui paraissait très lointain.

« _Le nouveau scandale de la famille Shepard. H. Skeeter._

_La vie mondaine des très nobles famille Shepard et Stern est encore frappée par un nouveau scandale. Après la découverte d'une héritière sorcière illégitime, notre équipe de reporters chevronnés à découvert qu'un divorce entre Mr Isaac Shepard et Mme Rubis-May Shepard, née Stern serait en préparation. En effet, la découverte de l'existence de Madelyn Tara Falcon-Shepard…_

Madelyn oublia toute considération extérieure et s'insurgea contre le fait qu'on accole son nom à celui des Shepard. Elle maudit cent fois Hector Skeeter mais poursuivit néanmoins sa lecture.

_…fille du très regretté Jackson Shepard I et d'une ambassadrice des moldus auprès des sorciers, Mlle Soraya Falcon, apparemment héritière d'un grande famille de moldus (cf notre article p.56), remettrait en question l'ordre de succession de la famille. En effet, non seulement Madelyn Falcon est née avant Jackson Shepard II, mais elle est en plus une brillante sorcière lorsque son jeune cousin est un cracmol avéré. D'autres sources qui ne souhaitent pas se faire connaître affirment que la paternité du jeune Jackson Shepard est remise en question et qu'il ne serait pas le fils biologique d'Isaac Shepard. Cette remise en cause a indigné la famille Stern qui a souhaite un démenti formel de la part des Shepard, démenti qui n'a toujours pas été prononcé lors de l'impression de nos lignes. Le mot "divorce" aurait été prononcé entre les deux patriarches des familles concernées, à savoir Mr Ian Shepard et Mr Maximilian Stern. Cette rocambolesque affaire n'a pas fini de faire parler d'elle puisqu'on a surprit des rencontres entre Mlle Madelyn Falcon et Monsieur Hadrian Rosslyn, fils du très estimable cousin de notre ministre. Peut-être un mariage entre ces deux branches ne serait-il pas à exclure._»

_Suite de notre enquête p.53 :" La haute aristocratie Moldue : Les Falcon de Teviotdale"_

Madelyn était abasourdie. Tout s'enchaînait à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien. Et comment aurait-elle pu être fiancée à Hadrian, où même qu'un projet de mariage soit envisagé ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Sa mère et son père étaient simplement de très vieux amis ! Se pourrait-il que Black ait eu vent de cette absurde rumeur ? Et qu'il ait décidé de la punir ? Serait-ce la raison de son comportement. Puis, elle regarda la date. Le canard était sorti le jour-même et les journaux n'arrivaient à Poudlard qu'aux alentours de 9h. Or, elle l'avait surprit à fricoter avec Cromwell vers 7h30. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle se fustigea en se rendant compte qu'elle avait espéré qu'il ait une raison d'agir ainsi. Son cœur avait battu la chamade, espérant qu'il ne soit pas totalement le Serpentard cruel qu'il était.

- Maddy ? T'en fais une tête ! s'exclama Rebecca.

- Je viens d'apprendre que selon ce ramassis d'âneries, Hadrian et moi sommes entrain de conclure un mariage.

- Hein ? Mais tu l'as vu qu'une fois !

- Ouais. J'espère qu'il a pas de copines, enfin, que, s'il en a une, qu'elle ne va pas le larguer à cause de ça…Faut que je lui écrive, tu crois ?

- Bah, au moins, il saura que ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé cette stupide rumeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte d'autres ?

- Que Isaac Shepard et sa femme vont divorcés, que Jackson Shepard II est peut-être pas vraiment un Shepard et que je vais hériter du tout ! Pfff, ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Et en plus, cet abruti de journaliste a rajouté Shepard à mon nom !

- Fallait s'y attendre…Et…c'est quoi cet article page 53 ? s'enquit Rebecca en se penchant pour regarder l'article qu'avait lu son amie.

- Probablement un truc sur la héraldique de ma famille. Attends, je vais voir, je sens que je vais rigoler ! lâcha amèrement la jeune fille.

- Attends, je lis avec toi ! fit Rebecca.

Elle se rendait compte que s'énerver sur les foutaises du journaliste la rendait moins attachée au comportement de Black.

_« La haute aristocratie Moldue : Les Falcon de Teviotdale de H. Skeeter _»

Une grande photo du manoir de ses grands-parents avait été placée en dessous du chapeau.

- La vache ! C'est vraiment là que tu vas tous les étés ?

- Ouais. Et encore, là, tu vois que la façade. Derrière, il y a les appartements des domestiques.

- Et c'est quoi ce truc, "Falcon de Teviotdale" ?

- Bah, c'est le nom, comment dire…Comme ils sont nobles, ils ont un nom à rallonge. Tu as lu Jane Eyre ?

- Ouais, mais je vois pas le rapport.

- Le mec, il s'appelle Edward Fairfax de Rochester. Là c'est pareil. Le manoir s'appelle Teviotdale Lodge. Bref, c'est compliqué…hasarda Maddy en balayant ses propos de sa main.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit de tes grands-parents ?

- _Le comte et la comtesse d'Aberdeenshire se sont rencontrés en Avril 1925, à Edimbourg,_ commença à lire Madelyn. _lors d'une soirée donnée par les Rosslyn de Sinclar, qui, même s'ils sont une grande famille de sorciers, semblent être des amis de longue date des Falcon de Teviotdale. Lord Lachlan Falcon de Teviotdale est un magnat des affaires écossais et grand propriétaire terrien. Son épouse, Lady Rosaleen Campbell de Ferford est l'héritière d'un magnat du pétrole - sorte d'huile qui sert aux moldus pour leurs déplacements. Leur fille unique, Lady Soraya Falcon de Teviotdale, vicomtesse d'Aberdeenshire a fait de brillantes études dans une école moldue privée et a ensuite intégré l'ambassade sorcière auprès des Moldus avec l'appui d'Erwan Rosslyn de Sinclar. Ainsi donc, Madelyn Falcon de Teviotdale est non seulement une grande héritière sorcière, mais est également l'héritière d'une grande famille de Moldus. Nulle doute qu'avec ces deux héritages importants, elle parviendra à conclure un mariage d'importance. Après tout, qui refuserait une telle alliance ? Même la plus pure des familles sorcières ne saurait se le permettre. Hector Skeeter_

- Décidément, il y en a qui ont très envie de te marier ! s'exclama son amie.

- Il semblerait. soupira Maddy, agacée. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, tout ça ? Est-ce que hériter du comté et de l'argent de ses grands-parents allaient la rendre plus heureuse ? Non, pas qu'elle le sache. Et ce n'était certainement pas en rajoutant l'hypothétique et inutile héritage de Shepard que ça allait changer. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de vouloir toujours marier les filles ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait être une fin en soit ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait être son objectif ? Elle avait dix-sept ans ! Seulement dix-sept ans ! Pourquoi devrait-elle se marier ? Ses grands-parents s'étaient fiancés et mariés jeunes. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ne s'étaient jamais aimés et ne s'aimeraient jamais. Ils se supportaient, s'appréciaient, à la rigueur, mais rien de plus. Ses parents s'étaient aimés et son père était mort, sa mère ne s'en était jamais remise. Et elle…Elle, elle avait le cœur brisé par un homme qui ne saurait jamais à quel point elle l'aimait…non, à quel point elle l'avait aimé, elle devait se faire une raison. Jamais il n'y aurait plus que ça, entre eux. Jamais. Elle fixa le journal sans réellement le voir avant de relever la tête pour croiser les yeux gris de Black qui semblait la fixer depuis un moment. Avait-elle vraiment envie de ça ? Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait à Cromwell. La tête à froid, elle se rendit compte que c'était vraiment une chose horrible, mais curieusement, et presque terriblement, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle n'avait qu'à chercher dans son cœur, cette énorme cicatrice qu'il avait laissée. Cette cicatrice si profonde qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Elle avait changé, et pas forcément en bien. Il la fixait toujours. Les sourcils froncés, le visage froid et dur. Comme s'il était celui qui avait été floué, comme s'il était celui qui avait mal. Comme si c'était à lui qu'on avait pris sa virginité pour coucher le lendemain avec la première pétasse qui passait. Comme s'il n'était pas l'initiateur. Maddy sentit ses yeux la brûler et elle se leva et se décida à écrire à Hadrian.

Rebecca la regarda monter avant de reporter ses yeux sur Rosier, qui la fixait.

- Tu veux aller faire un tour ? s'enquit-il.

- Ouais, si tu veux. répondit Black.

- C'est pas à toi que je parlais, Regulus. rétorqua-t-il immédiatement en ne cessant de fixer Rebecca.

- Okay. fit la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil à Black qui semblait abasourdi d'avoir été rabroué.

Rebecca se leva et suivit Rosier à l'extérieur. Ils s'éloignèrent et rejoignirent un des couloirs externes du château.

- Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Le peu que j'ai demandé, il était persuadé que c'était elle qui m'avait demandé de dire ça…Je vais peut-être te choquer, en fait, je crois que je suis moi-même un peu choqué, mais, je crois qu'il…que ce qu'il voulait c'est la blesser. Que, quand il me demandait si elle cherchait des réponses, j'ai l'impression qu'il en était heureux. Qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle souffre. Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé marrant qu'elle croit qu'il pouvait être amoureux d'elle.

Rebecca le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, pleine d'effroi. Comment pouvait-on être aussi…monstrueux ? Comment pouvait-il être heureux du mal qu'il lui a fait ?

- Est-ce qu'il aurait pu avoir lu Sorcière Hebdo ?

- Euh…c'est pas vraiment notre genre de lecture…Tu le vois lire ça ?

- Pas vraiment. grimaça la jeune fille. Mais dedans, ils insinuent que Maddy est fiancée à Hadrian Rosslyn. Je me disais, peut-être que…peut-être qu'il a crut que…Mais avec ce que tu m'as dis, ça ne colle pas…S'il veut juste s'amuser à la faire souffrir, alors ce mec est le plus gros connard que j'ai jamais vu. À côté de lui, mon grand-père, c'est Mère Theresa…

- Euh…c'est qui, ça ?

- Une religieuse moldu qui aide les pauvres…

- Ah oui. Ton grand-père n'est pas vraiment réputé pour être charitable…dit-il dans un sourire bref et sans joie.

- C'est rien de le dire…Dis, comment ça se passe, avec Rachelle ?

- C'est annulé, c'est bon, j'ai eu confirmation.

- Et sur moi, tes parents, ils ont dis quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rebecca…dit-il après quelques instants de silence. Ne penses pas que parce que je suis l'ami de Regulus, je puisse être capable de faire la même chose que lui. J'en serais incapable. Je ne m'intéresses pas à toi à cause de mes parents, ni à cause de ta famille. Tu détestes la partie de ta famille que mes parents jugent "intéressante", alors, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mon intérêt si je visais seulement quelque chose d'économique et de relationnel. Je veux juste…juste te connaître mieux toi, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, je ne peux rien faire…

- Je te fais confiance…Où du moins, je n'ai pas d'aprioris. Enfin, je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit judicieux d'essayer de m'approcher avec pour seule motivation le fric du vieux Williamson, parce que s'il le fallait, je cesserais de m'appeler Williamson pour prendre le nom de ma mère.

- Je sais. dit-il.

- Tu sais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, de ce que j'ai pu observer, tu es quelqu'un de droit et tu es loyale à ce que tu crois être juste. Je veux dire, ta sœur, elle a juste profité de cette histoire dans ta famille pour se faire voir comme l'héritière Williamson. Toi, tu as juste soutenu ta mère. Et avec l'histoire de Falcon, j'ai vu que tu avais reçu des lettres du journaliste, probablement pour que tu lui donnes des détails. Mais tu as tout jeté au feu.

Rebecca sentit ses joues rougir.

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais tant observée. murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut à son tour de voir ses joues se rosir légèrement. Mais il passa outre et répliqua :

- Je préfère savoir où je mets les pieds, si tu me pardonnes l'expression. Tu ferais bien de faire pareil.

-Ah, et, qu'est-ce-que, je devrais savoir ?

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te faire la liste de mes défauts ! s'exclama-t-il.

Rebecca eut un petit rire et s'accouda au rebord de la rambarde du couloir. Il donnait vue sur le lac et le soleil se couchait. Elle se rendit compte que c'était un endroit très romantique et qu'elle y était avec un garçon qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Ses joues se colorèrent de rose.

- À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il en s'accoudant de la même manière qu'elle.

-À rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir. dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? s'enquit-il.

À ces mots, ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus rouge, ce qui fit sourire Rosier.

- Ne te moques pas de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Je ne me moques pas de toi ! Je suis content de moi, c'est tout.

- Content de toi, hein ?

- Tu rougis.

- J'ai peut-être simplement chaud !

- On est au mois de novembre. Mi-novembre, même. rétorqua-t-il.

- Eh bien, j'ai peut-être froid, alors ! fit-elle en levant le nez.

Il rit. Puis se délesta une nouvelle fois de son manteau pour le déposer sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda et ses joues arborèrent la teinte d'une tomate mûre. Il eut un autre sourire, tout aussi hypnotisant et il allait baisser la tête lorsqu'une voix s'écria :

- GARCE !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent. Rachelle s'approcha d'eux telle une furie et cracha au visage de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'essuya d'un revers de manche et fixa sa jumelle d'un air hautain.

- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui a tout fait foiré ! Si je m'étais mariée avec lui, j'aurais pu être sa maîtresse ! J'aurais porté un nom suffisamment respecté pour ça ! hurla sa sœur. Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Tu ne penses toujours qu'à toi ! Jamais à moi ! Tu es une salope ! Tout le monde va savoir ! Tu m'entends ? Tout le monde va savoir que tu m'as volé mon fiancé !

- Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une catin ! siffla Rosier. Tu crois qu'ils vont te croire quand la catin que tu es accusera sa jumelle ? Tout le monde sait ce que tu es, Williamson. Et crois-moi, ta réputation de coureuse et de folle te suivra partout, peu importe où tu iras.

- Tais-toi, espèce d'immonde véracrasse, tu n'es qu'une…

Une gifle coupa Rachelle dans son élan. Rebecca se redressa et toisa sa sœur du plus dur de ses regards.

- Je me suis souvent demandé comment nous pouvions être jumelles. Nous n'avons rien en commun, Rachelle. Mais je faisais avec. Mais là, tu vois, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Si j'avais voulu être une garce, Rachelle, je parlerais dans tous les coins de John Lockey, tu sais, notre voisin, celui avec qui tu as batifolé dans les buissons, l'été dernier…

Le regard de sa jumelle s'agrandit et elle pâlit d'effroi.

- Où tu sais, avec Patrick O'donnell, il y a deux ans, dans les toilettes du restaurant, où encore…

- TAIS-TOI ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoique ce soit ! Sinon, je te jure que tu le regretteras !

Rachelle partit comme elle était venu et Rebecca soupira et ferma les yeux en se laissant choir sur la rambarde du couloir.

- Désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. C'était magnifique.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très surpris qu'elle ne soit pas très recommandable auprès des garçons.

- Si tu savais le nombre de garçons de Poudlard qui l'ont eue dans leur lit. dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- À ce point là ?

- Pire que ça. confirma-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je croyais qu'elle voulait être juste à lui, ça me désole de l'admettre mais…

- Je crois, qu'elle veut être la meilleure possible. Alors…Y a pas trente-six solutions…

- Ah, je préfère même pas savoir. fit-elle en secouant ses cheveux, l'air dégouté. Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous soyons sœurs, c'est quand même dingue, non ?

- Je comprends parfaitement. C'est pareil avec mon frère.

- Ton frère ? Celui dont tu parlais au début de l'année ? Tu disais qu'il…ah oui, "engrossait les sangs-mêlées", si je me souviens bien.

Il se rembrunit.

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça. grommela-t-il. "Engrosser les sangs-mêlées", c'est un code.

- Un code ? répéta la jeune fille. Mais un code pour quoi ? Et pourquoi faire un code ?

- Bah, je cherchais un moyen de parler de ça à Regulus sans que tout le monde comprenne. A vrai dire, à côté de ce qu'il est vraiment, engrosser des sangs-mêlées, ce n'est pas si grave.

- A côté de ce qu'il est vraiment ? répéta Rebecca.

- Mon frère est…il est gay.

Rebecca le regarde, bouche-bée.

- Ah oui, c'est sûr que comme code, t'as pas mieux trouvé.

- Je trouve aussi. dit-il dans un sourire sans joie.

- Mais, dis-moi, quand un mec "engrosse" réellement une sang-mêlée, tu dis quoi ?

- Qu'il s'est compromis. C'est juste, une manière de parler que pas de sangs-purs ont pris l'habitude d'avoir.

- Je vois.

- Je… commença-t-il.

- Je dirais rien. assura la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers lui. Il sourit.

- Merci.

- Du coup, c'est toi qui va…hériter ?

- Probablement.

- Tu n'as qu'un frère ?

- Oui. C'est un moyen chez les sangs-purs de s'assurer que si l'un dérape, l'autre rattrapera le coup.

- Et si les deux, "dérapent" ?

- Crois-moi, les parents lui passent l'envie de "déraper". assura-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- Lui passent l'envie ? répéta la jeune fille, horrifiée. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

- Ce que tu as compris. Quand le frère de Regulus est parti, tu n'imagines même pas ce que sa mère lui a fait pour le punir. Il ne désobéira _jamais_ à sa mère, tu peux me croire.

- Mais, tes parents, ils ne t'ont rien fait, quand même ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- À moi ? Non. Rien de physique, en tout cas.

- C'est horrible. Je ne veux jamais être une sang-pur.

Il haussa les sourcils et eut un faible sourire.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Sinon, tu vas avoir encore plus froid !

Elle rougit en comprenant le sous-entendus. Il lui sourit en retour et ils regagnèrent la salle commune. Rebecca lui rendit alors une nouvelle fois son manteau et ils se séparèrent. Elle monta l'escalier et rejoignit Madelyn dans leur dortoir. La jeune fille, attablée à son bureau, toujours entrain d'écrire sa lettre se retourna et sourit.

- Alors ?

-Alors on a faillit s'embrasser.

- Faillit ? répéta Madelyn en délaissant sa lettre pour rejoindre.

- Rachelle est arrivée à ce moment là.

- Eh merde ! Alors ? De quoi vous avez parlé ? Pas de moi, j'espère ?

- Pas seulement ! fit Rebecca dans un léger sourire. Mais toi, ça va ?

- Je…je survivrais…Même si ça fait mal. avoua la jeune fille. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

- Un peu tout et rien…éluda Rebecca en prenant les mains de son amie. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille déjeuner avec lui, samedi ?

- Non. Tout ira bien. Tu ne vas pas me couver toute ma vie ! En plus, j'avais décidé de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire plus tard. Alors, tu vas à ce déjeuner, vous vous embrasser et après, on en parle ! fit Madelyn en souriant.

Rebecca hocha la tête et son amie retourna à sa lettre. La jeune blonde la fixa quelques instants, se demandant si elle allait vraiment si bien que ça. Si elle réussirait à surmonter ça.

La fin de la semaine approcha rapidement et Madelyn n'avait plus adressé la parole à Black. En le regardant, elle avait vu qu'il semblait en colère de ne pas l'avoir vue faire de scène. Elle s'imaginait que c'était pour cela qu'il avait constamment l'air sur le point de hurler. Rebecca venait de partir à Près-au-lard en compagnie de Rosier et Maddy se sentait, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à son amie, étrangement désœuvrée. Elle finit par se résoudre à descendre. Elle avait posté sa lettre à Hadrian trois jours avant, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Madelyn décida de rejoindre la bibliothèque afin de chercher dans la rubrique "métier" ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais trop su ce pourquoi elle était faite. Sa mère l'avait élevée de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait jamais à s'inquiéter de rien. Ses grands-parents attendaient qu'elle soit une digne "héritière" et une bonne lady. Rien qui ne lui laisse vraiment l'occasion de savoir pour quoi elle était faite.

Une fois à la bibliothèque, elle vit Cromwell - qui avait finit par retrouver ses cheveux - et Black en pleine séance de pellotage intensif. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il accentua ses gestes tout en gardant les yeux fixés dans ceux de Madelyn. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de rester face à lui, le visage impassible, espérait-elle. Il attendait une réaction, devina-t-elle. Mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Madelyn s'empara de plusieurs magazines qui listaient différents métiers qui seraient susceptible de lui plaire. Elle s'assit, essayant d'occulter les rires et les gémissements de Cromwell.

_Si vous aimez l'apprentissage des langues, devenez interprète !_ disait l'une des filles sur une photo. La double-page listait les avantages, les inconvénients, les études qu'il fallait et les options qu'il fallait avoir suivies.

Cromwell retenti d'un rire énervant mais Maddy resta concentrée sur sa lecture. Il le fallait.

_Si vous aimez aider les autres, embrassez une carrière médicale !_

Hadrian était médecin, ou, du moins, suivait-il des études pour le devenir. Il n'avait plus qu'une année à achever et il serait un parfait docteur. Et même s'il avait parlé de son métier avec passion, Maddy ne se voyait pas habillée d'une blouse blanche.

_Si vous aimez les mystères, devenez employé du ministère de la magie !_

La politique, très peu pour elle. Autant ne pas donner aux Shepard une autre raison de l'ennuyer avec de stupides histoires d'héritage.

_Si vous aimez le sport, devenez arbitre de Quidditch !_

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, mais il fallait être un passionné pour faire ça, non ?

Les rires étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Et ça l'agaçait. Elle chercha à penser à autre chose. Ling adorait le Quidditch, quand bien même il était Moldu. Erwan Rosslyn le lui avait certainement fait découvrir lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Elle eut un sourire en se remémorant son parrain parler de son équipe favorite, les Phoenix de Glasgow. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Cromwell protesta lourdement. Elle entendit clairement un pas lourd se rapprocher d'elle et Maddy continua sa lecture.

_Si vous avez toujours rêver de voyager, devenez conducteur de magicobus !_

Sérieusement, il fallait faire des études pour conduire ce truc ? En ayant déjà voyagé dedans, elle aurait juré que même le permis n'était pas obligatoire.

- Falcon ! lâcha la voix froide et frustrée de Black.

Elle l'ignora. Il voulait juste la tourmenter.

_Si rendre la justice est votre passion, devenez juge en affaires magiques !_

Juger les gens ? Décider s'il fallait les envoyer à Azkaban ? Elle aurait voulu rire mais la proximité de Black l'en empêcha. Et si elle le condamnait à Azkaban pour le meurtre de son cœur et le vol de sa virginité. Non, ce n'était pas un vol, elle était consentante, et plus que ça, d'ailleurs. Mais il avait délibérément tout prévu.

- Falcon ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Elle continua sa liste.

_Vous voulez garantir la sécurité de vos concitoyens ? Devenez Auror !_

Pour mourir comme son père ? Non merci.

- FALCON ! cria-t-il.

Elle finit par relever la tête. Elle devait lui faire face. Il était rouge de colère et ses poings serrés comme s'il allait la frapper.

- Quoi ? dit-elle d'une voix égale.

Les yeux de Black se rétrécirent et se foncèrent. Sa colère n'en était que plus grande.

- Tu sais très bien que je déteste être ignoré !

- Et ? fit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle feignait très bien l'indifférence. Elle remercia sa grand-mère pour sa leçon n°34 : Une lady doit toujours être maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments si la situation ne l'exige pas.

- Comment ça, "et" ? Tu ne m'ignores pas, c'est tout !

Madelyn eut profondément envie de retourner à sa lecture mais lâcha au lieu de ça :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ca te dirait de reprendre là où Christiaan et Williamson nous ont interrompus ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Elle crut recevoir un couteau dans le cœur et il eut un sourire triomphant en la voyant cligner des yeux. Elle eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher yeux et cheveux pour les lui faire bouffer ensuite. Mais elle se contenta de répondre glacialement :

- Pourquoi faire ? Ca serait ennuyant, non ?

Il plissa les yeux et s'avança pour lui susurrer :

- Je sais que tu mens et que tu rêves de recommencer. Je sais que tu ne rêves que de moi…

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Mais, je vais t'avouer un truc, dit-elle soudainement, trouvant l'occasion de l'enfoncer. Celui auquel je rêve est un grand blond qui s'appelle Hadrian.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, son sourire sadique et satisfait s'effaça et il se redressa. Madelyn crut que la conversation était finie et reprit sa lecture du magazine.

- Garce ! lâcha-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce ! Eh, écoutez tous, Falcon vient d'avouer qu'elle se faisait Rosslyn !

Madelyn rougit fortement et se redressa furieusement. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la bibliothèque mais Cromwell était toujours là, et elle était connue pour être une relayeuse de ragots. Madelyn se mordit les lèvres. Si jamais cela venait aux oreilles d'Hadrian. Il fallait qu'elle lui écrive, _encore_. Il allait croire qu'elle le harcelait. Madelyn se décida à sortir de la bibliothèque pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais Black la suivit.

- Alors, tu dis toujours que tu rêves de ce connard de Rosslyn ? éructa-t-il depuis le milieu du couloir. Maddy se retourna lentement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Black. Un sourire mauvais s'étala progressivement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Autant s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout. Elle expliquerait tout à Hadrian. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'était pas aussi impliquée émotionnellement qu'elle ou que Becky. Et elle avait le sentiment qu'Hadrian était quelqu'un de confiance à qui elle pouvait tout dire.

- Toujours, Black, toujours. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre son dortoir où elle trouva une lettre d'Hadrian. Il s'excusait de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, disant qu'il avait eu de grosses journées. Il disait également qu'elle ne devait pas faire attention aux rumeurs, qu'elles passeraient d'elle-même et qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Il finissait sa lettre sur une phrase qui la fit pleurer :

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression à travers tes lettres, que ça ne va pas fort, peut-être que ce n'est qu'une impression, où une déformation professionnelle mais si jamais tu ressens le besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'un peu extérieur, je suis là, d'accord ? Je sais que, parfois, on a envie de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents._

_Affectueusement, Hadrian Rosslyn_

Madelyn sécha ses larmes et entreprit de tout lui expliquer. Elle ne lui cacha rien, ni ses sentiments pour Regulus, ni qu'elle avait couché avec lui, elle lui raconta tout depuis le début de l'année. Et cela lui fit beaucoup de mal, elle dut parfois s'arrêter d'écrire pour pleurer, mais cela lui fit beaucoup de bien, car elle se sentait comme un peu déchargée du poids de sa souffrance. Sa lettre atteignit bientôt quatre feuilles recto-verso. Aussi, commença-t-elle à s'excuser de le charger de ses problèmes, lui qui devait avoir bien d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter une gamine de dix-sept ans pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle le conjura de brûler la lettre, le remercia et finit par une formule en gaélique pour souhaiter bonheur et bonne santé. Elle envoya la lettre, la regarda partir avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Elle prit son chat et le serra contre elle, pleurant encore.

- J'ai vraiment du faire des trucs horribles dans mes autres vies. confia-t-elle à son chat.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que Rebecca ne revienne et Maddy fit tout son possible pour ne pas montrer sa détresse à son amie. Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir écrit toutes ses misères à Hadrian.

- Alors ? Comment c'était ? s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle avait besoin de ragots pour se remettre d'aplombs. Rebecca avait les joues rouges et son amie se doutait bien que ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Sur la joue, pour se dire au revoir !

- C'est tout ?

- Bon, c'était quand même plus proche de la bouche que de la joue. avoua Becky en rougissant.

Madelyn eut un grand sourire.

- Et ?

- Et, je sais pas si ça compte, mais pour le chemin du retour, j'étais accrochée à son bras. C'est lui qui me l'a proposé.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Bah, on s'est promenés, on a déjeuné dans un petit restaurant un peu en retrait. Il a pas voulu que je payes et…on a discuté.

- Vous êtes ensembles, alors ?

- Euh, pas vraiment. Enfin, j'en sais rien. Il a rien dit, j'ai rien dit.

- Tu crois que tu vas…tomber amoureuse de lui ? demanda Maddy en réalisant à quel point c'était dur pour elle de dire ça.

- Que je vais ? répéta Rebecca, songeuse et quelque peu rêveuse. Non, je ne crois pas.

- Hein ? Mais…

- Je crois que je le suis déjà…Pardonnes-moi, Maddy ajouta-t-elle immédiatement.

- Non, ne t'excuses jamais d'être amoureuse de lui. Il a l'air gentil. Et il m'a même soutenue face à son meilleur ami. Profites, Becky.

Son amie lui sourit et elles finirent par décortiquer de fond en comble le rendez-vous de Rebecca.

Ce fut le lendemain que Maddy reçut une réponse à sa lettre. Elle se sentit gênée en se remémorant tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Assise dans un coin délaissé de la salle commune, elle déplia la lettre et commença à lire.

_Chère Maddy_

_J'avais bien vu que ça n'allait pas, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Ce mec, j'ai cherché tous les synonymes possibles et imaginables, mais je ne trouve rien de plus concret et de plus poli (mais il ne mérite pas que je sois poli) que c'est un gros connard (ne dis surtout pas à ma grand-mère que j'ai parlé comme ça, elle croit que je suis un gentleman qui n'a même pas conscience des insultes et "mots vulgaires". Bref, je te dirais bien de l'oublier, mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Qu'est-ce que ça vaudrait l'amour, si c'était si facile à oublier ? J'espère que tu as des ami(e)s à qui parler. Ne restes pas avec ça sur le cœur, si tu as peur d'embêter tes amies, écris-moi, je t'assure que ça ne me gêne pas. Ce Black est un abruti qui ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. Tu es une fille géniale, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte en parlant avec toi pendant quelques heures et à travers tes lettres. Et pendant que j'y penses, ça ne me gêne pas que tu te serves de moi comme prétexte pour l'éviter. Si tu savais comme je fous des ragots. Et si ça peut aider une amie ! J'espère qu'il va se rendre compte à quel point il perd en te laissant partir. Et n'oublies pas, comme on dit chez nous : le délai est l'antidote à la colère. Ca prendra du temps, mais tu surmonteras ça. Tu es forte. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Tu es une Ecossaise et une Serpentarde. Sers-toi de ça pour lui faire face. Sois fière de ce que tu es et de ce que tu as. Il n'y a qu'en essayant de surmonter cela que tu lui montreras que tu vaux mieux que lui._

_Hadrian._

Elle vit une deuxième lettre et commença la lecture, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas continué.

_Chère Maddy, _

_Ouais, je sais, j'avais de la place sur l'autre lettre, mais je tenais à séparer. Je viens d'apprendre que mon père a invité ta mère, toi et Ling à Noël chez nous. J'espère que tu viendras. Sinon, c'est pas que leur conversation m'ennuie, mais (bon, si un peu quand même), ils vont parler de leur jeunesse, et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais bien raconter. Bref, ces trois-là se revoient sans arrêt, j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi ils se sont perdus de vue…Tu le sais, toi ? Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, mon père est encore parti en vadrouille avec ta mère._

_Bref, j'espère te voir à Noël. En attendant, prends soin de toi et amuses-toi, Poudlard, c'est fait pour ça (oui, oui, j'étais à Serdaigle, mais qui a dit que les Serdaigle ne savaient pas s'amuser ?). Quand j'y étais, j'allais souvent au quatrième étage de la tour Nord, juste au dessus des classes de Métamorphose. A la pleine lune, en hiver, le ciel est magnifique. Tu devrais essayer (je suis sûr que tu sauras comment éviter Rusard)_

_Affectueusement, Hadrian. _

Madelyn sourit et pressa les lettres contre sa poitrine avant de relever la tête. Black la fixait. Où plutôt, il fixait l'enveloppe qu'elle avait posée sur la table basse, face à son fauteuil. Enveloppe frappée aux armoiries des Rosslyn. Il releva les yeux pour croiser les siens. Il avait perdu tout air arrogant et mauvais. Il semblait vulnérable. Il avait l'air blessé. Puis, il se détourna lentement et sortit de la pièce, laissant Madelyn pleine de questions.

* * *

Alors, est-ce que vous auriez des explications quant au comportement de Regulus ?

Est-ce que c'est juste un salopard ?

Est-ce qu'il a une raison ?

Est-ce qu'il ne fait que jouer avec elle depuis le début ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il viendra, ni comment il s'appelle, mais il va se passer plusieurs semaines après la fin de celui-là.


	13. Lost Tears

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez tous eu une bonne rentrée !

Merci aux reviewers, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, surtout quand je lis vos suppositions sur le pourquoi du comment de la réaction de Regulus...

Regulus est probablement le personnage le plus compliqué psychologiquement que j'ai du mettre en scène...

Ce chapitre est court, mais il y a une raison, c'est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition pour un genre de "seconde partie" dans l'histoire...

Je compte écrire plus loin que la fin de l'année scolaire, j'espère que ça n'en rebutera pas certains.

Ah, et une précision, le fait que vous ayez l'impression que leur relation va de mal en pis ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils vont avoir un bad ending de même que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura un happy end...

Pour être franche, j'hésite entre les deux versions de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas laquelle vous proposer (rassurez-vous, la trame des deux versions est la même jusque dans les tous derniers chapitres).

Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitre je prévois, mais probablement autour de vingt. Sur word, j'en suis à 111 pages. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idées, ça donnait 230 pages pour _C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale_.

Ah, et plus important, je tiens à faire un peu de pub pour deux fics dont l'une que j'ai corrigée:

- _Les lames du vent_ par Daiky : .net/s/7266162/1/Les_Lames_du_Vent. Un très bon Severus/OC, assez court mais très sympa.

Et mon coup de coeur du moment :

_Memories_ par Caprice K : .net/s/7077798/1/Memories

C'est un...Sirius Black/OC/Remus Lupin... En fait, ce qui original dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est à vous de deviner qui est, comme l'auteur le dit si bien (copyright Caprice K) Le Garçon Mystère. L'OC est le genre de fille que nous sommes toutes. Ce n'est pas une Mary-Sue, l'histoire est bien menée et même si vous préférez les romances avec Remus ou Sirius en Personnage Principal, je vous assure que le plaisir est au rendez-vous dans cette fic. Alors, je vous laisse découvrir cette fic méconnue qui mérite plus de commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XIII

Lost tears

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées et Madelyn avait petit à petit réussi à gagner du terrain. S'il avait continué à la harceler, elle avait très rapidement réussi à contrer ses manœuvres en l'ignorant. Il détestait être ignoré ? Elle se ferait une joie de le faire. Elle en était venue à vouloir le faire souffrir. Elle voulait le voir à terre, agonisant, elle voulait le voir à genoux. Elle voulait qu'il soit aussi blessé qu'elle l'était. Au fil des jours, il avait cessé de la harceler, mais il la regardait, toujours de loin. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, mais elle le sentait toujours, dans l'ombre, il était là. Guettant le moindre faux-pas, la moindre erreur qui lui permettrait de l'écraser. Mais les mots d'Hadrian résonnaient en elle et Madelyn était déterminée à se battre. Elle savait que si elle le laissait gagner, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Elle n'était pas seule. Rebecca la soutenait, aussi forte qu'une montagne. Madelyn savait que sa meilleure amie ne la laisserait pas tomber.

- À quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Rebecca qui tournait les pages d'un livre, allongée sur son lit.

-À la soirée chez Hadrian. répondit Madelyn.

- Alors tu vas vraiment y aller ?

- Bah, entre passer le Réveillon seule à Blairnamarrow et aller à une soirée chez Hadrian, y a pas longtemps à réfléchir !

- Il en a de la chance, cet Hadrian ! sourit malicieusement Becky.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça ! s'insurgea Maddy en rougissant. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ! Et beau comme il est, il doit bien avoir des dizaines de filles pendues à ses pieds !

- Alors, tu avoues qu'il est beau, hein ?

- Bien sûr et je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Hadrian est très beau, mais c'est un ami, rien de plus. Il y a suffisamment de personnes qui essayent de nous inventer des fiançailles qui n'existent pas. Et puis je crois qu'il vise un peu plus haut que la gamme fille-niaise-de-dix-sept-ans-qui-s'est-faite-avoir-par-le-premier-crétin-venu.

- Tu n'es pas niaise ! Et je n'ai pas parlé de fiançailles, je pense juste que, vu les circonstances, ça pourrait te faire du bien de voir autre chose. De te changer les idées.

- Pas besoin d'autre chose qu'un ami pour ça ! sourit Maddy. Mais, et toi et Christiaan ?

Madelyn eut le grand plaisir de voir son amie rougir.

- Bah, pas grand-chose de nouveau Je crois qu'inconsciemment, on ne veut pas aller trop vite.

Madelyn acquiesça en retenant de justesse une grimace. Elle et Black avaient été trop vite. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Si elle avait seulement réfléchit, elle aurait su que ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout une bonne idée. Rachelle pénétra alors dans la chambre, marchant comme si elle venait de terminer l'ascension du Mont Everest. Elle secoua ses cheveux blonds et Rebecca détourna le regard, dégoûtée de voir comme son reflet agir ainsi.

- Tu as perdu, Madelyn. dit-elle en se penchant vers elle, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Regulus Black a honoré ma couche, cette nuit.

Maddy pâlit. Il avait repassé à l'attaque. Mais elle serait plus forte que ça. Elle ne devait pas s'effondrer. Relève la tête ! Relève la tête ! martelait une voix dans sa tête.

C'est ce qu'elle finit par faire. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Rachelle et dit :

- Tant mieux pour toi. Si c'est là le but de ta vie, j'en suis ravie pour toi, Rachelle.

Rachelle la fixa et ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quoi répliquer mais finit par la refermer pour s'éloigner.

- J'aimerais savoir comment tu fais pour ne jamais montrer tes sentiments. chuchota Rebecca, enfin, à ceux qui ne te connaissent pas. J'aimerais être comme ça, parfois. C'est chiant de toujours rougir quand Christiaan sourit ou qu'il me regarde.

Madelyn rit et dit :

- Gracieuseté de ma grand-mère. Et toi, qu'as-tu prévu à Noël ?

- Mon père veut que nous passions Noël tous les cinq, sans sa famille mais Rachelle a dit qu'elle tenait à être présente au Gala que Natalia Williamson organise. Ma mère n'est pas certaine qu'on soit tous les cinq, mais elle a accepté en disant que si jamais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, elle me prenait, Moi et Raphaël et qu'elle partait chez ses parents, les papiers du divorce signés.

- Ils en sont où à ce niveau ?

- Mon père ne veut pas divorcer, mes grands-parents n'attendent que ça. J'en suis presque à demander de changer de nom de famille. Bientôt, je prendrais le nom de ma mère. Si mon père continue ainsi, je ne vais même pas tergiverser et je prendrais le nom Lewis.

Madelyn eut un pauvre sourire qui était censé remonter le moral de son amie et elles finirent par descendre toutes les deux dans la salle commune. Black était là, près des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Il fixa Maddy, ne la perdant pas des yeux pendant toute la descente des marches.

- Tu veux qu'on aille à Près-au-Lard ? Pour trouver ta robe pour ta soirée chez Hadrian Rosslyn ? s'enquit brusquement Rebecca.

Madelyn la fixa, haussant un sourcil. Elle savait pourtant que les robes de soirée Moldues ne manquaient pas chez elle. Puis, elle comprit lorsque Rebecca fit un léger signe de tête vers Black.

- J'ai ce qu'il me faut, mais j'ai bien envie de lui trouver un cadeau pour m'avoir invitée.

- Profitons de la sortie, alors ! sourit Rebecca.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le village sorcier.

- Tu crois que je devrais acheter un truc à Christiaan ? s'enquit brusquement la jeune fille.

- Euh…Tu crois qu'il t'a acheté quelque chose ?

- C'est ce à quoi je viens de penser…Par Merlin qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Si je lui achète rien et qu'il m'a acheté quelque chose, je vais sentir super mal et s'il ne m'a rien acheté, et que je lui offre un truc, il risque de se sentir mal à l'aise ! Raaaaaaah ! Je déteste être amoureuse !

Madelyn lui lança un regard dubitatif, un sourire sur les lèvres. Et Rebecca répliqua en rougissant :

- Bon, peut-être pas, en fait.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent leurs journées en ayant acheté quelques bricoles et sur le chemin du retour, elles eurent la mauvaise surprise de trouver Black qui attendait devant le parc de Poudlard. Appuyé nonchalamment contre un muret de pierre, il ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux de ses ongles.

- Falcon, j'ai à te parler.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Black ! lâcha sèchement la jeune fille.

Il releva la tête, son expression était à faire pâlir d'effroi un sombral. Plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux de Madelyn il dit d'une voix froide et horriblement inerte :

- Je me contrefiche de ce dont tu as envie, Falcon, tu viens ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Madelyn croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, un air de défi planté sur son visage.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire que tu n'aies pas déjà fait ?

Il s'approcha et s'empara du bras de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

- MADDY ! cria Becky. BLACK ! LÂCHES-LA TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais Black l'ignora, continuant à entraîner la jeune fille loin des regards. Madelyn commença à paniquer tandis que Becky hurlait qu'elle partait chercher de l'aide.

- Black ! Je te jure que si tu me touches, je fais te le faire payer au centuple ! Lâches-moi ! cria-t-elle en essayant de se débattre. Elle avait soudainement très peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Regulus la relâcha d'un mouvement si brusque qu'elle s'écroula au sol. Elle se redressa et voulut se relever mais il s'approcha si près, la dominant de toute sa taille qu'elle préféra rester au sol, de peur de se faire frapper.

- J'espère que tu as mal ! feula-t-il, hors de lui. J'espère que tu es à terre, j'espère que je t'ai fait souffrir plus que quiconque ne t'a jamais fait souffrir ! Je veux que tu souffres !

Madelyn ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- C'est le cas. abdiqua-t-elle. Tu es satisfait ? Tu es heureux de m'avoir fait mal ? Très bien, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu vas me…

- Maintenant, tu sais où est ta place, Falcon. lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide et satisfaite. Tu sais où tu dois être, tu sais qui est le maître. Tu sais où est ta place.

Madelyn sécha ses larmes. Elle le regarda, complètement ahurie. Il avait fait tout ça par orgueil ? Par désir de lui montrer qui était le "maître", comme il le disait si bien.

- Ta place est derrière moi, Falcon. Tu ne seras jamais mon égale. Tu es derrière. Tu es insignifiante. Tu ne seras jamais ailleurs que derrière. Tu as commis l'erreur de croire que tu pourrais te tenir à mes côtés. Tu en as payé le prix.

La jeune fille se releva, voyant son congénère d'un jour nouveau. Elle l'avait cru sadique, mauvais, cruel, mais il était simplement si imbu de lui-même, de sa personne, de son statut qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Elle épousseta sa jupe et se planta devant lui, ferme. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Toutes les larmes versées pour lui, pour elle, n'avaient servis à rien, réalisa-t-elle. Car elle avait pleuré quelque chose qui n'existait pas. C'étaient des larmes inutiles.

- Ta place est derrière moi, Falcon. répéta-t-il en la jaugeant du regard.

- Non, Regulus. dit-elle. Non.

Il fronça les sourcils. Sûrement qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se rende, qu'elle déclare forfait.

- Ma place, Regulus, elle n'est pas derrière toi, ni même à tes côtés. Ma place est très loin de toi. Très, très loin. Je voudrais te souhaiter du bonheur, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas parce que je te veux du mal, non. Simplement parce que je sais que tu t'empêcheras toujours d'être heureux. Si tu crois que le bonheur réside dans le fait d'avoir son entourage soumis, alors entoures-toi d'elfes de maison…Mais je ne serais jamais, jamais soumise, Regulus. Tu peux me faire mal, me détruire, me tuer, mais je ne serais jamais à tes pieds. Ta conception de la vie te rend faible. Parce que tu es seul. Tu es seul tout en haut du pied d'estale où tu crois être.

Madelyn entendit les cris de Rebecca et de Christiaan qui la cherchaient, elle et Black. Ils finirent par arriver et se figèrent en voyant le visage terriblement vulnérable de Regulus. La jeune fille le regarda une dernière fois. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide. Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

- Au revoir, Regulus.

Elle rejoignit Rebecca et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent. Après avoir jeté un regard à Becky, Christiaan s'approcha de son ami, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire.

- Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas rendu ?demanda Regulus, presque misérable.

- Tu te serais rendu, toi ? rétorqua seulement son ami.

Regulus se redressa, bouche ouverte, prêt à répliquer avec véhémence. Mais en voyant le regard dur et sérieux de son ami, il se ravisa.

- Reg',elle t'aimait. Elle t'aimait vraiment. Pas pour ton nom, ni pour ta fortune.

Le jeune homme regarda l'endroit par lequel elle était partie.

- De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu le choix…fit-il en retenant de justesse un rire jaune.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu connais mes parents. Tu sais que jamais ça n'aurait été possible. Et je refuse d'être un traître à mon sang.

-Alors entre tes parents et la fille dont tu es amoureux, tu…

- J'ai choisi…Je lui ai laissé un moyen, si elle m'avait vraiment aimé, elle…

- Elle quoi ? Elle t'aurait suivi peu importe où, peu importe comment ? Elle serait devenue ta maîtresse et serait demeurée dans ton ombre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? C'est ça, pour toi, aimer ?

- C'était notre seule solution. Elle ne veut pas de celle là, je n'en veux pas d'autre. Fin de l'histoire. Qu'elle aille donc se faire son écossais. lâcha-t-il, mauvais. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Ce furent des larmes perdues…

En fixant l'endroit où elle se tenait encore quelques minutes auparavant, il laissa ces mots s'infiltrer jusqu'à son cœur. Il essayait de s'en convaincre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Madelyn regardait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, la joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main. Les vacances de Noël étaient finalement arrivées et elle avait eu l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde. D'être complètement étrangère à tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa scolarité avait reprit son cours normal. Le mois qui s'était écoulé n'avait plus revu aucune altercation entre la jeune fille et Regulus. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme tout aurait du être. Elle et Becky d'un côté, Black et Christiaan de l'autre. Quoique plusieurs personnes s'étaient aperçu que Christiaan et Rebecca se voyaient régulièrement. En revanche, Madelyn et Regulus faisaient plus que s'ignorer, c'était comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Depuis ce jour où elle avait comprit, elle n'avait plus versé une seule larme. Elle se croyait guérie.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Rebecca.

- Je pensais au fait que je ne rentre même pas à Blairnamarrow…On va directement dans l'Aberdeenshire.

- Chez tes grands-parents ?

- Ouais. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas être question d'Hadrian et moi. Et toi, tes vacances ? C'est toujours en famille tous les cinq ?

- Rachelle a finalement décidé de venir avec nous. On va être tous les cinq. Je me demande ce que ça va donner.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva finalement à Londres, Madelyn prit ses affaires et s'empressa de rejoindre le quai où elle retrouva Ling et sa mère. Derrière elle, Rebecca et Christiaan se souhaitèrent brièvement de bonnes vacances avant de rejoindre leur famille respective. Ling et Soraya prirent les valises de Madelyn tandis que cette dernière s'emparait de la cage de son chat. Elle remarqua Regulus qui l'observait. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Aux côtés de sa mère, hautaine et froide comme la pierre, jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi différent d'elle. La jeune fille finit par se détourner de lui et elle rejoignit sa mère, de l'autre côté du mur.

Regulus la regarda partir, s'éloigner. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son cœur se mit à cogner comme s'il était face à la mort. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait sembler faire plus que l'éloigner physiquement de lui. C'était comme si pour chaque pas qu'elle faisait, le fossé qui les séparait grandissait encore et encore. Agacé, il fermait les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à en être si chamboulé. Elle avait dit qu'il était faible. Lui. Faible. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours eu l'horreur d'être. Sirius aussi lui avait dit qu'il était faible. Qu'il était trop faible pour rejoindre ceux pour qui il comptait vraiment. Mais ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils ne savaient rien. S'il était faible, alors, bientôt, il rejoindrait le camp des forts, bientôt, il serait fort et lorsqu'il serait tout en haut, tout ceux qui l'avait abandonné reviendrait, agenouillé à ses pieds et ils lui demanderaient pardon. Elle s'inclinerait. Elle lui obéirait. Et envers et contre tout, envers et contre tous, elle serait à lui.

Peu importe qui il devrait écraser pour ça.

Peu importe ce qu'il devrait faire pour ça.

* * *

Je sais, ça vous paraît difficilement extricable comme situation, mais faites-moi confiance...J'adore les histoires compliquées...C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis pratiquement incapable d'écrire sur une histoire d'amour seule, il me faut un fond derrière, quelque chose sur lequel je puisse m'appuyer pour ne pas rendre l'histoire trop gnangnan, enfin, j'espère...

Ca vous a plut ? Vous avez envie de me tuer ? Vous pensez que c'est en est fini d'eux deux ? Dîtes-moi tout ! ^^

Bon courage à tout ceux qui ont repris !


	14. Back to Black

Je sais, ça fait très longtemps, je m'excuse mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire après ce qui est arrivé.

Voilà donc le chapitre 14.

Le prochain chapitre, se déroulera près de six mois après, c'est en quelque sorte une deuxième partie.

Elle sera plus sombre et comme je me suis décidée pour la fin, je suis consciente que je risque de perdre quelques lecteurs, mais tant pis...

Je n'écris pas sur commande (ou alors faudrait me payer ^^)

La suite viendra, mais je sais pas quand...

Là, j'ai du temps, donc je vais essayer de m'y mettre pour ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps.

J'espère simplement que le chapitre n'est pas trop brouillon, il a été dur à écrire pour plusieurs raisons.

Bon, je vous laisse lire et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience.

Encore désolée pour l'attente !

* * *

Chapitre XIV :

Back to Black

_24 Décembre 1978_

- Ma chère Walburga, c'est un tel réconfort pour vous que Regulus soit un si bon garçon. Et bon élève…et très élégant, par-dessus le marché. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à lui assurer une union convenable.

Régulus leva les yeux de son assiette pour chercher qui était l'interlocutrice de sa mère. Il ne fut même pas étonné de reconnaître Mrs Lestrange, la belle-mère de sa cousine Bellatrix.

- Oui, Régulus est la fierté des Black. répondit sa mère d'une voix dénuée du moindre sentiment.

Regulus soupira et tritura la nourriture que contenait son assiette. Christiaan et sa famille n'étaient pas là, ils n'avaient pas été conviés à la « fête » organisée par les Malefoy. Probablement à cause d'une quelconque affaire de mariage arrangé annulé. Le jeune homme soupira et avala son verre de whisky pur-feu d'un trait. Il s'ennuyait à mourir.

- Ce n'est pas comme ma chère sœur ! renchérit Mrs Lestrange. Vous savez, cette terrible affaire avec la bâtarde de mon neveu décédé.

- Ah oui ? fit Walburga Black d'une voix si hautaine que Regulus se demanda comment la vieille Lestrange n'avait pas compris que sa mère n'en avait rien à faire de ses histoires.

- Oui, comme la bâtarde descend d'une famille moldue fortunée, elle a commencé à envisager le fait qu'elle pourrait hériter du nom et du prestige des Shepard…Je vous le dis, elle a perdu l'esprit !

- S'accoquiner avec des Moldus ? se récria Mrs Malfoy d'une voix suraiguë. Par Merlin, ce genre de pratique se répand de plus en plus, tenez, le fils Potter vient de se fiancer avec une née-moldue ! Une née-moldue ! Avec un Potter ! Et ce n'est pas comme la bâtarde de votre neveu, Mrs Lestrange, non, non, cette fille n'a aucun ascendant sorcier ! J'ignore comment les Potter peuvent supporter cela dans leur propre demeure ! Eux dont le sang était si pur !

Regulus qui avait deviné qu'elles parlaient de Madelyn ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation. Peu importait les efforts qu'il faisait pour tenter de l'oublier, elle le hantait. Et même si ses mots le hantaient tout autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vouloir.

- Ainsi donc, les Shepard vont perdre la seule chose qu'ils leur restait en sacrifiant leur sang-pur pour une héritière de sang-mêlé ! s'exclama Walburga, dégoutée.

- Oh non, Merlin soit loué ! Cette bâtarde a eu le culot de refuser tout bonnement de parlementer avec ma chère sœur ! Mais croyez-moi, si elle n'avait pas été poussée par son époux, jamais ma chère sœur n'aurait autorisé quiconque à mentionner cette bâtarde ! Ah, mon neveu était si parfait ! Mais il a fallut qu'il s'accoquine avec une moldue ! C'est répugnant !

- La bâtarde a refusé l'hommage que les Shepard lui faisait ? s'exclama Mrs Malfoy, scandalisée. Quel affront !

- Mais oui, vous dis-je !

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, mon cousin ?

Regulus détacha son regard des trois femmes et leva les yeux vers Lucius Malfoy. Il était fiancé à son autre cousine, Narcissa.

- Cousin ? répéta Regulus.

- Eh bien, ma chère fiancée ne tardera pas à perdre le nom de Black pour prendre celui de Malfoy, je me permets simplement d'anticiper un peu les choses. dit le blond dans un sourire mielleux. Comment se passe ta scolarité ? Tu ne veux pas faire un tour ? J'ai quelques livres qui pourraient t'intéresser…

Regulus se laissa conduire à travers l'immense manoir des Malfoy, jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Malfoy le fit entrer. Le jeune homme détailla les livres qui trônaient dans les bibliothèques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prévoies de faire, l'année prochaine ?

- Probablement suivre les traces de mon père. rétorqua Regulus. Comme nous tous…

- Oui, mais…n'as-tu jamais rêvé de quelque chose de plus grand ? D'être plus puissant, plus fort ?

Regulus tilta et se remémora la phrase de Madelyn : _Ta conception de la vie te rend faible._ Faible. Faible. Mais il n'était pas faible, ah ça non ! Il était un Black ! Il était Regulus Black et il prouverait au monde entier qu'il était loin d'être faible. Il eut un sourire dénué du moindre sentiment de joie.

- De quoi tu parles, exactement , cousin ?

Il fit les lèvres de Lucius Malfoy s'étirer en un sourire maléfique.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler du seigneur des Ténèbres ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_31 Décembre 1978_

- Alors tu leur as simplement dit ça ? s'esclaffa Hadrian en souriant à Madelyn.

- Oui. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux. Ils ne sont pas ma famille et ces idéaux de pureté du sang…pfff, qu'ils disent que mon père les avait lui aussi me paraît tellement incroyable ! Qu'aurait-il fait avec ma mère, si c'était le cas ? Bref, du coup, ils m'ont tous bien fait comprendre de ne jamais chercher à m'enorgueillir de ma parenté avec eux si je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes…Je te jure, quand je les ai vu à la sortie de la gare…Surtout la femme, elle avait totalement l'air d'être sortie du siècle dernier…

- Je vois le genre. s'amusa Hadrian. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça !

- Crois-moi, sur le moment, ce n'était pas drôle !

- Madelyn ? Hadrian ? Que dîtes-vous ? J'exige de ne pas être tenue à l'écart de votre conversation ! s'exclama la grand-mère maternelle de Madelyn.

Les interpelés soupirèrent et se sourirent avant de rejoindre le centre de la réception où Lady Rosaleen Falcon de Teviotdale discutait avec la propre grand-mère d'Hadrian.

- Alors ? De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Oh, de l'école où nous sommes allés, grand-mère. répondit la jeune fille en souriant aimablement.

Elle était certaine que si sa grand-mère avait appris que les parents de son père voulaient qu'elle hérite de ce qui appartenait à sn cousin, sa grand-mère l'aurait fustigée de ne pas avoir accepté.

- Oh, oui, ce Pou de lard… rétorqua sa grand-mère en balayant ses propos d'un geste de la main. Quel nom étrange !

- C'est Poudlard, grand-mère. rectifia Madelyn tandis qu'Hadrian manquait de s'étouffer dans son verre de cognac.

- Peu importe ! Vous devriez parler d'autres choses ! De fiançailles par exemple !

Cette fois Hadrian s'étouffa vraiment dans son verre et Madelyn rougit de gêne. Même Lady Ann-Shirley Rosslyn de Sinclar semblait abasourdie par l'audace de Rosaleen Falcon.

- Grand-mère ! s'exclama Madelyn, outrée. Hadrian et moi sommes simplement amis !

- Amis ? Sottises que cela ! Vous êtes tous deux issus de grandes familles et il serait judicieux de nous unir ! J'étais persuadée que cela fonctionnerait entre ce cher Erwan et ma Soraya…soupira-t-elle.

- Ma chère Rosaleen, intervint Ann-Shirley, je crois que les temps ont bien changé…

- Et c'est bien dommage, si vous voulez mon avis ! rétorqua Rosaleen. En tout cas, gardez bien cela en tête ! Un mariage fonctionne d'autant mieux lorsque les deux conjoints sont amis !

- Vous êtes de si bon conseil. sourit aimablement Hadrian.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent et Madelyn s'exclama :

- Je suis mortifiée ! Ma grand-mère est vraiment vieux-jeu, quand elle s'y met…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai vu d'autres. plaisanta le jeune homme. Sinon, comment ça se passe avec ce connard de Black ?

- Ah, ça. Fini, définitivement. En fait, j'ai suivi tes conseils et je l'ai ignoré…On s'est gueulé dessus et en fait, il a fait tout ça, juste pour que je "comprenne" que je n'étais rien , comparée à lui, que j'étais simplement bonne à me traîner derrière lui comme une chienne qui attend des caresses…Pardonnes-moi ma vulgarité mais je ne peux pas mieux résumer…

Hadrian acquiesça et dit :

- Ta vulgarité est très compréhensible. Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

- Non, à vrai dire, elle resplendit en ce moment, j'ai pas envie de lui parler de ça, et en plus, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien à raconter…Et, tu sais, quand il m'a dit pourquoi il avait fait ça, je sais pas, je crois que ça a complètement effacé ce que je ressentais pour lui…J'étais tellement…déçue…

- Je comprends. Mais fais attention, tu es toujours fragile psychologiquement et j'espère qu'il ne va rien tenter de plus parce qu'il va entendre parler de moi !

Madelyn éclata de rire.

- Merci grand frère ! s'amusa-t-elle.

- Tu rigoles, tu rigoles, mais, tu devrais un peu mieux regarder mon père et ta mère. sourit le jeune homme.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et chercha Erwan et sa mère du regard pour les voir, le bras de sa mère posé sur celui d'Erwan. Ils riaient en discutant avec Ling et un autre couple. Ils se jetèrent un regard et se sourirent tendrement.

- Oh, j'y crois pas ! s'exclama Madelyn en souriant. Et j'ai rien vu !

Hadrian éclata de rire et dit :

- J'en déduis que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je crois qu'ils n'osent pas trop nous en parler…

- Tu rigoles ? C'est génial ! Tu serais mon grand frère ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère !

- Et moi une sœur ! On était faits pour s'entendre, ma chère sœur ! rit-il en proposant son bras à la jeune fille pour aller rejoindre leurs parents.

La jeune fille sourit en s'approchant de sa mère et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je suis contente pour toi, maman.

Sa mère la regarda les yeux ronds, les joues rouges et finit par lui sourire tendrement. Soraya caressa la joue de sa fille et la soirée continua jusque tard dans la nuit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_12 Janvier 1979_

Madelyn sourit en finissant de lire la lettre de sa mère. Elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle et Erwan emménageaient ensemble et que la prochaine fois qu'elle rentrerait, ce serait pour découvrir sa nouvelle maison, avec Erwan, sa mère et Hadrian. La jeune fille se mit à sautiller dans sa chambre et sauta dans les bras de Becky.

- Une bonne nouvelle ?

- Ma mère ! Elle vient d'emménager avec Erwan ! Ca y est, ils sont en couple…Ca fait un moment déjà mais ils avaient peur de notre réaction à Hadrian et à moi. Et ils sont soulagés qu'on le prenne bien ! Je suis tellement contente !

- C'est génial ! sourit Becky. Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ?

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller rejoindre Christiaan ? sourit Madelyn avec un sourire entendu.

Becky rougit et frappa faiblement son amie.

- On s'est toujours pas embrassés…tu dois nous trouver lents…

- Lents ? Mieux vaut aller lentement que d'aller trop vite, Becky.

- Mais ce qu'il m'a dit de sa famille, ça fait froid dans le dos et j'ai peur de vraiment tomber trop amoureuse de lui et qu'il…soit réprimandé par sa famille après. Je ne veux pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

- Eh ! fit Madelyn alors qu'elles descendaient dans la salle commune. Il est assez grand pour décider si risques il y a et s'il veut prendre ses risques. Becky, tu ne pourras pas faire pire que de choisir pour lui.

Becky hocha lentement la tête et parcourut la salle du regard, cherchant le Serpentard. Il était simplement assis sur le divan, tournant les pages d'une revue quelconque, revue qu'il ne lisait même pas puisqu'il fixait avec insistance les deux jeunes filles. Becky rougit et il sourit doucement, satisfait. Black était assis à côté de lui, lisant la Gazette en se frottant l'avant-bras assez régulièrement.

Des poux ? se demanda Maddy, moqueuse. On disait que l'hygiène corporelle de Cromwell laissait un peu à désirer. Christiaan se leva, arrachant son ami sa lecture. Regulus le regarda marcher jusqu'à Becky et son regard passa rapidement sur Madelyn.

- Je peux t'emprunter Rebecca quelques minutes ? s'enquit Christiaan en fixant Maddy.

- Si la principale intéressée n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, elle est toute à toi ! sourit la jeune fille, faisant rosir Becky, et plus surprenant, Rosier lui-même.

- Alors ? dit-il en reprenant contenance en fixant Rebecca.

- Je te suis. répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Madelyn les regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres et s'assit elle-même sur un divan, le plus loin possible de Black, sans lui donner non plus, l'impression qu'elle l'évitait. Il fallait simplement qu'elle s'imagine qu'il n'existait plus. C'était aussi simple et aussi compliqué que ça. Pourquoi le livre : _Comment oublier votre premier amour_ n'existait-il pas ?

Becky sentait ses joues la chauffer et se mit à chercher à toute vitesse un sujet de conversation. Elle allait lui demander s'il avait passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année mais il la devança et dit :

- Elle à l'air d'aller mieux.

- Oui. Elle a reçut de bonnes nouvelles, et a passé de bonnes vacances, à part cet épisode avec les Shepard.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler…Enfin, j'ai surtout entendu parlé du fait qu'elle avait outrageusement refusé une excellente situation…

- Mouais, tu peux me croire, si Madelyn était une fille matérielle, elle n'aurait pas besoin des Shepard. Ses grands-parents sont comte et comtesse et ils possèdent je sais pas combien de châteaux et de terres…

- C'est quoi, exactement, un comte et une comtesse ? s'enquit Christiaan.

- Euh, c'est un titre de noblesse, ça veut juste dire que tous ses ancêtres étaient supers riches et très bien pourvus niveau propriétés…

- Je vois…Et…quelle est la bonne nouvelle, alors ? Enfin, si je peux me permettre…

- Oh, je pense que ça finira par se savoir, ça peut rater avec ça…Sa mère et Erwan Rosslyn se sont mis en ménage.

- Ah, rien que ça ! s'exclama Christiaan. Ton amie a le chic pour se lier aux grandes familles.

- Ouais…

- Sinon, tes vacances ?

- À peu près normales…grimaça Becky.

- Laisses-moi deviner, ta sœur a fait des siennes ?

- Tiens, comment t'a deviné ?

Christiaan se mit à rire. Il s'arrêta soudainement et prit les mains de Rebecca dans les siennes.

- Tu vas peut-être me dire que j'ai mal agis mais…commença-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. Ou plutôt, un peu prématurément, mais…

- Mais ? reprit Becky en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du garçon.

- J'ai dit à Andrew McDougall que tu n'étais pas libre. dit-il tout de go.

Becky papillonna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de mal. Puis, elle se rappela, qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé. Elle se mit à rougir et reprit sa marche, tenant toujours la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Il la suivit, semblant attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle se racla la gorge et dit :

- Eh bien…c'est…un peu le cas, non ?

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui et le vit sourire franchement. Elle baissa la tête et rougit furieusement. Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il attrapa sa main, la rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Becky, dont c'était le premier baiser, fut tout d'abord tétanisée avant de se laisser aller au doux baiser du Serpentard. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et leur baiser se prolongea, indéfiniment, lui sembla-t-il. C'était parfait et merveilleux…

Et chose encore plus merveilleuse, ils étaient ensemble.

Maddy regarda sa montre et vit avec satisfaction que cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient partis. Un hibou descendit des étages, une lettre attachée à la patte. Il se posa sur les genoux de Maddy en roucoulant. Etonnée, elle détacha la lettre en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire de si bon matin.

_Hey, petite sœur !_

_Tu as vu, je te l'avais dit ! C'est génial, je suis vraiment heureux pour ces deux-là. Genre, ils avaient peur de notre réaction…C'est bête, des fois, les adultes, tu trouves pas ?_

_En tout cas, je suis pressé qu'on se retrouve tous en famille._

_Bisous, Hadrian, ton grand frère._

Madelyn eut un petit rire et s'amusa du fait qu'Hadrian appelait "adultes" leurs parents alors qu'il était lui-même, âgé de vingt-trois ans.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Regulus était debout devant elle. Il attendit qu'elle le remarque pour s'avancer et s'arrêter à sa hauteur pour murmurer :

- Tu verras. Je fais ça pour toi. Tu verras.

Il sortit de la salle commune et elle resta coite tandis que Christiaan et Rebecca revenaient, les joues rouges, un sourire sur leurs lèvres et les mains jointes. Madelyn n'avait pas du tout compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là et ne s'en occupa pas outre-mesure. Becky la questionna du regard mais Maddy haussa les épaules en lui souriant.

- Une lettre d'Hadrian. Il est aussi content que moi.

- Tant mieux. sourit-elle. Et nous, on…

- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai cru voir ! s'amusa Madelyn.

Becky et Christiaan rosirent et s'assirent à côté d'elle, se mettant d'accord sur des révisions des ASPICS qu'ils prévoyaient depuis un moment.

Mais les pensées de Maddy revinrent vers Regulus.

_Tu verras. Je fais ça pour toi. Tu verras._

Que diable était-ce censé vouloir dire ?

* * *

J'ai juste une question, est-ce que ça vous aiderait à vous repérer si je mets des petites indications sur la période à laquelle se passe chaque partie d'un chapitre, comme je l'ai fais dans celui-là ?

Sinon, je peux juste enlever si jamais ça sert à rien.

Voilà, des remarques ? Des Suggestions ? Des spéculations pour la suite ? Je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous voyez la fin ? Happy-ending ? Bad-ending ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ? ^^

A bientôt, j'espère...


	15. Ceux qui partent et ceux qui restent

Désolée d'avoir tant de temps. Mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire. Le chapitre est fini depuis un bon moment mais il faut dire que je suis assez angoissée de vous le faire lire. Vous verrez pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que je vais me prendre des avada kedavra et cie mais, j'y peux rien, même si je voulais faire autrement, mon imagination prendrait en otage mon cerveau pour m'obliger à faire comme elle a décidé.

Alors, j'avais prévenu dans le chapitre d'avant, on commence petit à petit à entrer dans une période sombre, qui j'espère ne rebutera pas tout le monde.

Voilà, bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos impressions même si c'est pour me dire que vous me haissez.

* * *

Chapitre XV:

_Ceux qui partent et ceux qui restent_

17 Juin 1979

Madelyn soupira et regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre. Toujours pas de hiboux à l'horizon.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! s'exclama Erwan en souriant, assis devant la table où il lisait la Gazette. Je suis sûr que tu auras tous tes ASPICS.

- J'espère que tu as raison ! souffla la jeune fille en se laissant choir devant la table.

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle avait définitivement quitté Poudlard et elle était nostalgique. De l'atmosphère, de Rebecca - qui filait le parfait amour avec Christiaan, au point que le jeune homme avait rencontré Mrs Williamson - et de toutes ces petites choses qui avaient été son quotidien pendant sept ans.

- Ça n'est jamais arrivé qu'un hibou se perde, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Jamais ! assura Erwan en riant. Allons, tu les as réussis haut la main, il n'y a pas de doutes possibles là-dessus !

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais du mettre plus de détails pour expliquer la conception de la potion de régénération cellulaire…Le professeur Slughorn avait pourtant bien dit qu'il fallait en dire le plus possible.

- Tu avais déjà écrit quatre parchemins et demi, je trouve ça remarquable…Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hadrian ait fait la moitié en potions…Il détestait ça…

- Et il est médecin ? s'amusa Madelyn.

Erwan haussa les épaules et dit d'un ton fataliste :

- Va comprendre !

La jeune fille se mit à rire et sourit à Erwan pour le remercier de l'avoir détendue. Elle secoua la tête et se décida à sortir prendre l'air dans son jardin.

Erwan et sa mère s'étaient mis d'accord pour quitter leurs anciennes demeures et louer à eux deux une maison pour y vivre. La jeune fille avait alors sans regrets quitté le petit village de Blairnamarrow pour une charmante maison aux alentours d'Edimbourg. Relativement isolée, entourée d'une grande forêt, la maison donnait l'impression d'être un très idyllique paradis perdu. Hadrian travaillait et vivait à Londres, si bien qu'il ne venait que quelques week-end et même si elle découvrait la vie en famille recomposée, Madelyn se disait qu'elle était ravie que sa mère ait trouvé quelqu'un. La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans son jardin et admira les arbres, la façon dont le soleil pénétrait dans la forêt. C'était apaisant. Elle regarda l'heure. 18h15. C'était étrange, sa mère aurait déjà du rentrer.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel pour se tourner en dérision. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter quand sa mère travaillait tard. Elle l'avait déjà fait et avec toutes les choses qui se passaient en ce moment…Elle tressaillit. De nombreux crimes anti-moldus avaient été perpétrés dans la banlieue de Londres et il n'y avait pas à douter que c'était l'œuvre de sorciers. Même des sangs-mêlés avaient été assassinés et sa mère lui avait dit plusieurs fois de ne pas rester dehors trop tard le soir.

- Madelyn ? appela Erwan.

- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant, toujours assise sur la pelouse.

- Soraya t'avait dit qu'elle rentrait tard ce soir ? s'inquiéta son beau-père.

- Non, mais c'est sans doute encore un meurtre qui l'aura retenue…sourit la jeune fille en se redressant.

- Ce ne serait pas un hibou ? s'enquit Erwan en regardant en l'air.

Immédiatement Maddy, chercha l'oiseau du regard et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. L'oiseau piqua un plongé et se posa avec élégance sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Madelyn s'empara de la lettre avec avidité, le cœur battant. Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut à voix haute :

- Métamorphoses : E, Défense contre les forces du mal : E, Potions : O, Arithmancie : A, Histoire de la Magie : E, Sortilèges : O, Runes : E, Botanique : D.

- Eh bien, ça m'a l'air plutôt pas mal ! C'est même très bien ! la félicita Erwan.

- Je savais que j'avais raté la botanique mais de toute façon, je déteste jardiner ! sourit la jeune fille.

- Félicitations ! Ta mère va être très fière quand elle l'apprendra !

- Merci, Erwan…J'ai du te paraître chiante à stresser comme une folle !

- Pas du tout ! Hadrian a été mille fois plus…angoissé que toi quand il a eu ses ASPICS. Il me réveillait à quatre heures du mat' en me disant que peut-être ils avaient envoyés ses résultats à mon bureau parce qu'ils étaient si mauvais que je devais voir ça le premier.

- C'est vrai ? Je n'imaginais pas Hadrian en angoissé…

- Il est intenable quand il est angoissé…confirma Erwan en hochant la tête avec fatalité, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

Ils regagnèrent l'intérieur et Madelyn accrocha la lettre sur le frigo, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Et si on mettait un peu de musique pour fêter ça ? proposa Erwan.

Madelyn acquiesça et d'un coup de baguette magique, Erwan enclencha la radio sorcière. Mais au lieu d'une musique, un message était diffusé.

_Alerte Info ! Un attentat a été perpétré à Londres au sein du Ministère. De nombreux morts et de nombreux blessés sont à déplorer. Pour toute information complémentaire, adressez-vous aux hôpitaux de…_

Erwan et Madelyn n'attendirent pas la fin du message et la jeune fille s'accrocha au bras d'Erwan pour transplaner avec lui. Ils avaient atterris à Ste-Mangouste où des dizaines de personnes courraient dans tous les sens. Infirmières et médecins étaient constamment harcelés par les familles et Madelyn et Erwan regardaient ce capharnaüm avec consternation et incrédulité.

- Hadrian…Hadrian avait rendez-vous pour…il devait aller au Ministère pour…commença Erwan en pâlissant.

Madelyn, effarée, leva les yeux vers lui et ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa vue se brouillait. Elle s'approcha du comptoir où les secrétaires tentaient de calmer tout le monde. Gesticulant dans tous les sens, elles indiquaient ce qu'elles savaient mais semblaient aussi perdues que tout ces gens.

- Ma mère…commença faiblement Madelyn.

- Si vos proches ne figurent pas sur la liste des décédés, je vous prie d'attendre que nous ayons de plus amples informations ! Nous n'en savons pas plus à l'heure actuelle ! Liste des décédés, file de gauche ! S'il vous plaît ! Calmez-vous ce n'est évident pour personne !

Madelyn se faufila hors de l'attroupement qui entourait la réception et s'approcha d'un panneau où des papiers blancs avaient été accrochés, des noms avaient été inscrits. Telle une automate, elle s'approcha de la liste et repoussa tout ceux qui restaient devant le panneau, à pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps. Ses yeux parcoururent la liste. Son cœur semblait battre dans ses oreilles, les yeux révulsés et la bouche ouverte, elle retenait sa respiration dans l'attente de…

_Soraya Falcon_

Elle était inscrite. Sa mère était inscrite. Sa mère…Le nom de sa mère était marqué…Ouvrant grand la bouche, Madelyn s'approcha du tableau pour poser sa main glacée sur le prénom de sa mère. Et elle hurla. Elle hurla si fort que toute la salle se tut et les regarda se tournèrent vers elle. Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et elle continua à hurler. Se laissant tomber à genoux, elle laissa éclater ses sanglots. Bientôt, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

- Soraya…murmura la voix éteinte d'Erwan. Hadrian…Est-ce qu'Hadrian…?

Il parcourut du regard la liste mais ne trouva rien et se retourna vers les secrétaires.

- S'il vous plaît ! Je suis médecin ! Je suis Erwan Rosslyn ! Je peux aider avec les blessés mais dîtes-moi si mon fils est…

- Le docteur Rosslyn opère en ce moment, Docteur, je vous en prie, nous avons besoin de mains supplémentaires.

Erwan fila en courant et Madelyn se ratatina encore plus contre le sol. Au bout d'un moment, deux bras l'encerclèrent et l'éloignèrent de la foule. Elle finit par lever la tête, les joues embuées de larmes. Elle reconnut au bout d'un moment, le visage inondé de larmes de James Potter, ce Gryffondor qui avait été si populaire du temps de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- Moi c'est mon père. dit-il gravement.

- Ma mère est marquée là. dit simplement Maddy.

Elle refusait de prononcer le mot "mort". C'était inconcevable. Le matin encore, sa mère lui avait sourit en lui disant de l'informer dès qu'elle aurait ses résultats.

Elle avait froid et elle secoua la tête. Ils s'étaient forcément trompés. Elle ne pouvait pas être…marquée là. Il y avait forcément une erreur. Ce n'était pas possible, pas juste.

Il se passa des heures, pendant lesquelles, Maddy resta assise sur une chaise à fixer le panneau d'un air absent. Sa mère allait arriver, elle allait passer la porte, la prendre dans ses bras et dire qu'ils s'étaient trompés. L'administration, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi…Ils se trompent tout le temps ! Même sa mère le disait. Elle ne pouvait pas être marquée…Pas ici… La nuit était tombée lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Votre nom ?

- Falcon. Madelyn. Il doit y avoir une erreur…

L'homme consulta son bloc-notes et dit avec une voix dénuée de toute empathie:

- Il n'y a pas d'erreurs. L'hôpital vous présente ses condoléances. Votre parent se trouve en chambre 418.

L'homme la quitta sans plus de cérémonie. Madelyn finit par lever les yeux et vit qu'à part cinq ou six personnes, le hall était désert. Telle une automate, Madelyn se leva, tangua sur ses jambes et avança sans trop savoir comment elle y arrivait.

401

402

403

404

405

Elle baissa les yeux et s'arrêta. C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. La vie ne pouvait pas être si salope.

415

416

417

418

Elle resta un moment devant la porte blanche. Seuls les trois chiffres peints en violet semblaient la harceler. Ils lui brûlaient les yeux. Lentement, sa main se leva et se posa sur la poignée. Elle l'enclencha et entra dans la chambre. Blanche. Un corps reposait là. Un visage flou. Des cheveux roux. Des yeux clos, les joues salies de noir. Madelyn s'approcha et leva sa main tremblante. Elle la posa sur la joue du corps. Il était gelé, glacé. Plus froid que du marbre. Il semblait qu'elle touchait un glaçon. Madelyn avisa un récipient où reposait un peu d'eau et un torchon. La jeune fille imbiba le chiffon et se mit à nettoyer le visage de sa mère. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit sale, elle détestait cela. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage et sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle se mit à fredonner une chanson que sa mère lui chantait depuis qu'elle était petite. C'était une chanson issue du Walt Disney préféré de Soraya. La belle au bois dormant. J'en ai rêvé…

Madelyn fondit en larmes mais continua de fredonner la chanson en nettoyant le visage de sa mère.

- Mlle…intervint une voix derrière elle.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas, continuant de regarder sa mère en nettoyant ses joues. Une main masculine et chaude s'empara de son poignet et la fit se retourner. Un grand jeune homme se tenait devant elle. Il était roux et ses yeux bleus fixaient avec inquiétude Madelyn.

- C'est votre mère ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Votre père a été prévenu ?

- J'en ai pas. souffla-t-elle. Je n'avais qu'elle…

Madelyn s'effondra et le médecin la prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir un peu plus loin. Il posa ses doigts sur son poignet et dit :

- Vous êtes en état de choc, Mlle, je sais que c'est dur et que vous n'y croyez pas et…

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? hurla la jeune fille.

Le médecin planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Madelyn et dit avec un léger sourire crispé accroché aux lèvres :

- Mon frère était là-bas, et je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

- Je suis désolée. s'excusa la jeune fille en tentant de réprimer un sanglot.

- Je vous en prie. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je peux contacter pour vous ?

- Je…suis venue avec mon beau-père, enfin, c'était le…Docteur Erwan Rosslyn…

- Ah, vous êtes Madelyn ?

La jeune fille regarda le docteur avec de grands yeux, même si vision était brouillée par ses larmes, elle se demanda comment il connaissait son nom.

- Hadrian parle souvent de sa sœur, Madelyn, c'est bien ça ?

Elle repartit en sanglots. Plus maintenant. Hadrian n'était plus son frère. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus de mère.

- Mes grands-parents…Ils sont moldus…Je…dois leur dire…hoqueta-t-elle.

- Vous avez un numéro de téléphone ? Je vais les appeler…

- Téléphone ? répéta-t-elle.

Ils avaient un téléphone ici ? Elle voulut se mettre une baffe. Pourquoi pensait-elle à des choses si futiles dans un moment pareil ? Elle prit le stylo qu'il lui tendait et inscrivit le numéro.

- Bien, je les appelle tout de suite. Tenez, mangez quelque chose. Ne restez pas sans rien.

- Je ne peux rien avaler.

- Alors buvez, je suis sûr que votre mère ne voudrait pas que vous vous tuiez de désespoir.

Madelyn hocha la tête et s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau qui avait été déposée sur le comptoir de l'accueil, à la disposition des familles. Madelyn réintégra la chambre et resta là observer pendant des heures le cadavre de sa mère. Elle regardait partout, sauf son visage, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Des heures s'écoulèrent probablement et Madelyn ne fut dérangée que par l'arrivée en catastrophe de ses grands-parents. Sa grand-mère, d'ordinaire si posée, pâlit en entrant dans la pièce et Lachlan, son grand-père fixa Madelyn qui se remit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son grand-père la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces et la jeune fille sentit même le vieil homme tenter de réprimer ses propres sanglots. De toutes ses forces, Madelyn serra son grand-père, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle avait besoin d'eux. Ils étaient tout ce qui restait de sa famille.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? s'écria sa grand-mère en larmes. Sait-on ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle se retourna, probablement vers un médecin.

- Un attentat, des partisans d'un mage noir. répondit sobrement le médecin qui avait réconforté Madelyn quelques heures plus tôt. Je n'en sais pas plus, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Ils ont frappé fort en faisant exploser l'étage qui accueillait la division moldue…L'étage juste au-dessus s'est effondré et des passants dans la rue ont été tués.

- Moldus ? C'était un crime contre les Moldus ? s'exclama Madelyn en fixant le médecin.

La mine sombre et grave, les lèvres serrées, il hocha la tête.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, demandez le docteur Prewett. Toutes mes condoléances.

Madelyn se remit à pleurer et sa grand-mère s'approcha d'elle pour caresser ses cheveux. Ses grands-parents n'avaient jamais été très friands de démonstrations d'affection et Madelyn était certaine qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Mais elle vit sa grand-mère poser son front contre le menton de son grand-père. Ce dernier effleura le front de son épouse de ses lèvres et répéta plusieurs fois :

- Ça va aller, ça va aller…Tout ira bien…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

13 Septembre 1979

Cela faisait si longtemps et si peu. C'était il y a des années et c'était hier. Le temps s'était suspendu. Tout semblait irréel. Bientôt trois mois. Déjà trois mois. Seulement trois mois.

Madelyn avait parfois eut envie de rire. Elle qui s'était pensée malheureuse avec cette histoire avec Black, elle aurait tout donné pour échanger ses soucis d'il y a six mois avec ceux qu'elle avait actuellement. Tout. Même sa propre vie. Comment était-on censée avancer à dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit, quand on perdait la seule personne qui comptait vraiment ? Comment pouvait-on ? Comment y arrivait-on ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

Son grand-père avait hurlé dans tous les journaux qu'il remuerait ciel et terre pour trouver les assassins de sa fille et il avait particulièrement insisté auprès des journaux sorciers en disant que même s'il devait dépenser toute sa fortune, ils les trouveraient et leur ferait payer. Maddy ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. Elle avait une de ces envie de meurtres, si elle avait eu la personne qui avait jeté les sorts, elle aurait pu le tuer à mains nues. Sans aucun regret ni remords.

Becky avait été là pour elle, mais, bien vite, Maddy s'était elle-même détournée de son amie. Elle respirait le bonheur avec Christiaan, tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour elle et Maddy, c'était triste à dire, ne supportait plus les gens heureux. Hadrian et Erwan avaient tenté de la soutenir mais avaient fini par abandonner l'idée qu'elle veuille les revoir. Non, elle voulait simplement être seule. Elle était perdue. Maddy secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Ses grands-parents avaient temporairement emménagé à Londres dans l'espoir de coordonner les recherches plus facilement et la jeune fille, docile, avait suivi sans arriver à leur dire qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais les responsables. Madelyn, qui avait marché toute la journée, arriva finalement à l'hôtel où ils résidaient mais avant qu'elle ait pu franchir le seuil, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps l'interpella. Elle se retourna, l'air hagard, et fixa la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Une baguette fut pointée dans sa direction et elle se recula, cherchant sa propre baguette dans ses poches. Elle la brandit et en menaça son interlocuteur.

- Si tu tiens à la vie, suis-moi ! ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant.

Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi suffisant.

- Va te faire foutre. Laisses-moi tranquille ! J'ai d'autres choses que toi en tête.

- Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de me suivre.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Si tu ne veux pas finir comme les Rosslyn, tu me suivras, maintenant !

Ses déclarations glacèrent le sang de Madelyn qui ne se démonta pourtant pas. Elle avait horreur des filles qui se faisaient facilement avoir dans les films où les livres.

- Fiches-moi la paix.

- Tiens, tu te fiches de leur sort ?

- Tu mens. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien.

- Oui, pour le moment…Mais si tu ne viens pas, j'ai bien peur qu'on retrouve un cadavre demain…

La jeune fille le défia du regard et recula jusqu'à entrer dans l'hôtel, ce après quoi, elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle avait très bien vu le regard de Regulus se durcir quand elle avait fuit mais…il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, n'est-ce-pas ? La Gazette en aurait parlé si…si les Rosslyn avaient disparus… La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à pleurer.

Était-ce possible que les choses empirent encore ?

* * *

Alors, alors ? Vos avis ?

* se fait toute petite et va se cacher dans son armoire *


	16. Mon si cher enfer

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster la suite. J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long que d'habtitude mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Mais en tout cas, ils se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. C'est très noir mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'essayerais de ne plus être très longue pour la suite. Je prévois peut-être encore cinq ou six chapitres...peut-être plus.

* * *

Chapitre XVI:

_Mon si cher Enfer_

_14 Septembre 1979_

Cela avait fait les gros titres. On avait retrouvé le cadavre d'Erwan Rosslyn dans une ruelle de l'allée des embrumes. Au dessus de son cadavre aux yeux révulsés, une inscription avait été tracée dans son sang :

_Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire_.

Tout le monde s'était interrogé sur le sens de cette phrase. Tout le monde sauf Madelyn. L'article disait que le corps avait été retrouvé sous l'emblème de ceux qui se faisaient appeler Mangemorts. Les Serviteurs d'un certain Lord Voldemort qui voulait anéantir moldus et nés-moldus. Elle était terrifiée. Regulus était un Mangemort. Il était devenu un de ces horribles monstres qui avaient tué sa mère. Et Maintenant Erwan…Et Hadrian était le prochain. Elle devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Non, elle n'était pas suicidaire, elle n'allait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup alors qu'Hadrian était déjà probablement mort. Elle se sentit misérable devant son manque de courage évident.

Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Se tuer ? Ca ne règlerait rien. Quoi, alors ? Elle sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur ses grands-parents. Elle leur montra l'article et son grand-père lui avoua qu'Erwan les aidait à mettre la main sur les assassins de Soraya. Madelyn resta alors prostrée dans sa chambre le reste de la journée, les yeux dans le vague, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle passa sa journée ainsi, enfermée dans la chambre, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect. Elle aurait voulu fuir.

* * *

_15 Septembre 1979_

Hadrian. Hadrian était mort. Il avait été retrouvé égorgé, dans une autre ruelle, la marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de lui. Et sur les murs avait été tracé, dans des lettres de sang, un seul mot :

_Abandonnes._

Terrifiée, Madelyn s'était barricadée dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel. Elle avait pensé à prévenir les Aurors mais la lettre qu'elle leur avait envoyée n'avait pas reçu de réponse et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de sortir. Non, elle ne voulait pas…

- Madelyn ? Tout va bien ? Ouvres ! intima son grand-père.

Tremblante de peur, la jeune fille obtempéra et son grand-père, les sourcils froncés, la força à se redresser.

- Maddy, je sais que tout ça te fait très peur mais…

- Il fait ça pour me détruire…Il tue tous les gens qui comptent pour moi ! Il…Ca se trouve, c'est lui qui a tué maman.

- Qui ? Qui ? Madelyn ! Je veux un nom !

Les yeux hagards et le visage aussi pâle que la mort Madelyn prononça son nom avec crainte, comme s'il était le diable en personne…

* * *

_16 Septembre 1979_

Regulus suivait Lucius Malfoy dans les sous-sols de leur quartier général. La cave, reconvertie en cachots, s'étendait sous des mètres et sur plusieurs étages. Perdus dans ses pensées, le jeune homme était obnubilé par Madelyn. Il l'avait prévenue qu'elle courrait un danger si elle restait avec ses grands-parents mais elle avait préféré risquer la mort plutôt que d'aller avec lui. Elle était trop fière pour comprendre que c'était sa vie qui était en jeu. Il pesta dans sa barbe et ferma les yeux.

- Le maître m'a fait parvenir un ordre de mission. Pour toi. fit Malfoy un sourire mauvais s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

- Quels sont les ordres ?

- Je vais tester ta capacité à être un bon Mangemort.

- Ma capacité ? répéta Regulus sans comprendre.

- À tuer.

Regulus frémit. Il n'avait jamais tué. Il savait que c'était nécessaire pour convaincre le maître mais mettre à mort quelqu'un le terrifiait. Il acquiesça cependant en se disant qu'il finirait bien par trouver le moyen d'être assez fort pour pouvoir la protéger.

- Ensuite, peut-être pourras-tu te charger de m'ôter une épine du pied…

- Quelle épine ?

- Lachlan Falcon, ce satané Moldu est après nous.

- Ce n'est qu'un Moldu. Tu n'as qu'à lui faire peur…risqua Regulus en pâlissant. Le Grand-père de Madelyn. Elle était bien plus en danger que ce qu'il avait supposé.

- Les cadavres de ses associés n'ont pas eu l'air de le dissuader. Et même les petits mots que j'ai laissé ne semblent pas l'avoir effrayé…Il a perdu sa fille, et je crois qu'il lui reste une petite-fille…Trouves-là, emmènes-les ici et tues-les tous les deux en prenant bien soin de les torturer avant, je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont dit aux Aurors…On t'a bien appris le Doloris, n'est-ce-pas, Regulus ?

- O…Oui…

Le jeune homme, effrayé et dépassé par les évènements se racla la gorge et ils pénétrèrent dans un long couloir.

- Qui…Qui dois-je…?

- Oh, une vieille connaissance à toi, tiens, là voilà…

Lucius sourit en dévoilant la prisonnière, attachée à un mur, les yeux embués de larmes, la bouche bâillonnée. Sous la crasse et malgré le peu de lumière, Regulus la reconnut :

- Rachelle ?

La jeune fille se mit à crier à travers son bâillon et le supplia de l'aider mais, sournoisement, Lucius se plaça derrière Regulus après avoir ouvert la cellule.

- Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir le maître, n'est-ce-pas, Regulus ?

- Euh…je…Non, bien sûr…Mais…peut-être que…

- Allons…un peu de courage que diable…ce ne sont que deux petits mots…Tiens, et si tu essayais le Doloris avant ?

- Non, c'est bon, je sais…

- Je vais te montrer ! coupa Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille qui hurla de terreur en secouant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Endoloris !

Rachelle hurla, le corps révulsé.

- Essaye…À moins que tu ne puisses pas…je vais devoir moi-même de charger des Falcon !

- NON ! se récria Régulus en extirpant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il regarda Rachelle avec un air désolé sur le visage. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il faisait ça pour elle. Pour Madelyn, pour la protéger…

- Montre-moi un endoloris !

- Endoloris ! cria Regulus en pointant sa baguette sur Rachelle qui hurla une seconde fois.

- Bien, très bien…Encore.

- Endoloris ! répéta-t-il, les yeux bientôt submergés de larmes.

Mais il les surmonta. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Il devait penser à elle.

- Vas-y, achèves-là.

- Non, non ! Je t'en supplie ! Regu…

- Avada Kedavra ! coupa-t-il.

Une lumière verte et puis ce fut tout. Fini. Rachelle était morte, le corps affalé par terre, les yeux ouverts, révulsés et le visage comme figé dans une expression de terreur pure.

- Excellent. Félicitations, Régulus, à partir de maintenant, tu es officiellement un Mangemort.

Et pourtant, au fond de lui, Regulus crut sentir une partie de lui mourir avec Rachelle. Il baissa sa baguette et fixa son cadavre. Il aurait préféré éviter cela. Mais pour Madelyn, il était prêt à tout, même au pire.

Le jeune homme quitta la cave et transplana immédiatement chez lui où il rendit son déjeuner. Allongé sur son lit, il fixa le plafond, les membres tremblants de peur…et de dégoût. Il venait de tuer. Une personne qu'il connaissait, en plus de cela…Et si jamais on lui demandait de tuer Sirius ? Comment pourrait-il seulement…?

Regulus secoua la tête. Sirius ne devait même pas s'inquiéter de ça. Il était avec sa grognasse comme disait si bien leur mère et se fichait éperdument de son frère.

Sirius n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à le tuer.

* * *

20 Septembre 1979

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il surveillait les allées-et-venues des Falcon. Il avait enfin pu déterminer à quel instant il devrait frapper pour les conduire dans les sous-sols de l'un des quartiers généraux des Mangemorts. Ayant jugé la cave de Lucius trop dangereuse, il avait décidé de les conduire à Square Grimmaurd. Se plaçant dans un coin sombre de la ruelle, il se lança un sortilège de désillusion et inspira brusquement. D'un geste franc et décidé, il lança un "pétrificus totalus" muet sur le grand-père qui tomba à la renverse, raide. Madelyn se retourna, sa baguette dégainée mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Régulus lui lança le même sort. S'approchant des deux corps, il rangea sa baguette, s'empara de leurs poignets et transplana.

- Madelyn, réveilles-toi ! toussota la voix de son grand-père.

- Grand-père ? Qu'est-ce…Merlin, où sommes-nous ? s'exclama la jeune fille en parcourant l'endroit du regard.

Attachés au mur comme des animaux, la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient lugubres. On aurait juré que les murmures de fantômes glissaient le long des murs et l'humidité qui régnait achevait de rendre l'endroit effrayant.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

La voix qui venait de parler glaça le sang de Maddy qui crut que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de terreur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je vous sommes de vous présenter ! Je suis le comte d'Aberdeen et je…

- Je me fiche de qui vous êtes. Ici, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire moldu…

- Laisses-le partir, je t'en supplie…Je…je ferais ce que tu voudras. finit par dire Maddy, en ravalant sa salive, dégoutée par ce qu'elle s'imaginait déjà devoir faire.

- Je ne peux pas. rétorqua le jeune homme sans qu'elle n'entende de serait-ce qu'un frémissement dans sa voix. Je t'ai prévenue et tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter.

- Madelyn ? Que…commença son grand-père. Vous…vous avez tué ma fille ! Meurtrier !

- Je n'ai pas tué votre fille. Et si vous voulez rester en vie, il va falloir abandonner votre quête de vengeance. Dans votre intérêt et dans celui de votre petite-fille.

- Jamais ! s'écria Lachlan Falcon.

- Alors, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je ne vous laisserais pas la mettre en danger par vos actes. Je la protégerais, même de vous.

- Protéger ? répéta Madelyn. J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi ! Comment pourrais-tu me protéger ? Tu es l'un d'eux !

- J'ai fait ça pour toi.

Madelyn en fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle resta sans voix.

- Tu tues des moldus et des nés-moldus pour me protéger moi ? Une née-moldue ? rétorqua-t-elle dans un rire dénué de toute joie.

- Sang-mêlée. rectifia Régulus. C'est le meilleur moyen de te protéger.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Laisses-nous partir ! exigea-t-elle.

- Pas sans la promesse que ton grand-père doit s'effacer. Toi, tu restes avec moi.

- JAMAIS ! Vous entendez ? Jamais je ne laisserais mon unique petite-fille entre les mains d'un être tel que vous ! Je suis écossais ! Je ne lâcherais rien tant que…

- Tant pis pour vous, alors. coupa Régulus d'une voix froide. Avada Kedavra !

Un éclat de lumière verte traversa la pièce et Madelyn hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons.

- Grand-père ! Grand-père ! Non…tu n'as pas fait ça, c'est pas possible…je dois faire un rêve…non…Grand-père pas ça…

Mais elle eut beau s'acharner, elle demeurait prisonnière des chaînes qui l'attachaient au mur.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu…Il ne me restait plus que lui…Pourquoi ? Il était tout ce qui me restait au monde.

Regulus s'accroupit et fit face à la jeune fille. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il s'empara d'une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Lentement, il releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux, dégoulinant de larmes de Madelyn pour dire d'une voix incroyablement dénuée de tout sentiment :

- Maintenant, ton monde, c'est moi.

Et alors qu'il lui jetait un nouveau sort, Madelyn, terrorisée, songea que l'enfer venait seulement de commencer et que jamais plus, sa vie ne lui appartiendrait.

* * *

_19 Octobre 1979_

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que Madelyn était prisonnière de Regulus. Ils vivaient dans un appartement luxueux qui occupait tout un étage. Pour les servir, Regulus avait fait appel aux services d'un elfe de maison qu'il nommait Kreattur. Enfermée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Sans baguette, surveillée à chaque instant du jour par l'elfe et par Régulus toutes les nuits, elle avait simultanément envie de rire et de pleurer. Oui, c'était certainement cela la folie. Elle n'avait pas droit à le presse, seulement à des livres choisis par Régulus, bien qu'il lui arrivait parfois de demander à Madelyn ce qu'elle voulait. Et chaque fois, elle répondait : ma liberté. Il soupirait et disait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Assise dans la baignoire, Madelyn pleurait. Parfois, elle ne pleurait pas pendant plusieurs jours, probablement parce qu'elle avait épuisé toutes ses larmes. Et d'autres jours, elle déambulait dans l'appartement aux fenêtres calfeutrées et protégées d'un sort et pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, signe qu'il était de retour. Paniquant, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille, mais finit par sortir de la baignoire pour se laisser mollement tomber au pied de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle l'entendit entrer dans la chambre et soupirer.

- Madelyn, sors de là.

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

Il frappa.

- Maddy. soupira-t-il. Ouvres, ne me forces pas à jeter un sort à la porte.

- S'il te plaît…chuchota-t-elle en cachant son visage de ses mains.

- Viens manger, Kreattur m'a dit que tu n'avais pas touché à ton déjeuner. Tu dois manger.

Silence

- Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Elle paniqua, cherchant quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à se défendre et son regard se posa sur le lavabo. Un rasoir était posé là. Elle se redressa et s'en empara. Il ouvrit la porte et elle brandit son poignet devant lui, la lame du rasoir posée contre son bras.

- Madelyn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Poses ça.

- Laisses-moi. S'il te plaît…Je t'en supplie…je…laisses-moi mourir.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! dit-il doucement en avançant ses mains vers elle mais Madelyn recula et appuya davantage la lame contre ses poignets. Un filet de sang s'écoula et goutta à terre.

- Maddy ! s'épouvanta Régulus. Arrêtes ! Tu vas te tuer ! Maddy !

- Laisses-moi partir, je veux voir ma mère. Je veux aller avec elle, laisses-moi aller avec elle, je t'en supplie…

La jeune fille pleurait de longs sanglots à la fois terrifiés et douloureux et Régulus crut recevoir un coup de poignard en voyant la détresse profonde dans laquelle elle se tenait. Kreattur apparut soudainement et claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître le rasoir des mains de Madelyn. Régulus se précipita vers elle, tandis que Madelyn se laissait glisser au sol, encore secouée de larmes. Le jeune homme l'enlaça de ses bras et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

- Merci, Kreattur.

- Maître ne doit pas remercier Kreattur. Kreattur veut aider le maître.

- C'est bien. Tu peux retourner à Square Grimmaurd. Mère est rentrée de son voyage aujourd'hui. Dépêches-toi.

- Bien, maître Régulus.

L'elfe disparut tandis que Régulus berçait Madelyn, terriblement atteint par la détresse de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé, Madelyn…Je ne…Je voulais…

Il soupira, incapable de trouver une raison qui aurait pu justifier les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit pour lui soigner son entaille. Immobile, elle fixait le plafond, les yeux pleurant toujours et encore des larmes qui ne cessaient de le harceler, de lui rappeler ses crimes.

Aujourd'hui, il avait du tuer deux nés-moldus. Il avait vomi après chacun des meurtres. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus continuer. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait…Finalement, peut-être que Sirius avait eu raison…Si seulement il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt…avant de tout gâcher, avant qu'il ne devienne un monstre. Il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout ça, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il regarda la jeune fille au regard hagard et pria Merlin pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

* * *

15 Décembre 1979, Manoir des Malfoy

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là, régnant sur les Mangemorts tel un Dieu sur les mortels. Une impressionnante aura ténébreuse se dégageait de lui et Régulus n'osait le regarder, de peur qu'il ne devine ses hésitations et ses doutes. Il aurait voulu rester près de Madelyn mais l'époux de sa cousine lui avait fait remarquer qu'une autre absence lui serait très préjudiciable. Alors, il était là, à une de ces réunions d'horreur.

- Allons, Lucius, tu m'as promis un spectacle, il me semble, j'attends ! ordonna Voldemort.

- Certainement, maître. fit Lucius en se courbant bien bas, de la même manière que Kreattur lorsqu'il s'adressait à Régulus, observa ce dernier dans un ricanement dédaigneux et inaudible.

Il claqua des doigts et une cage apparut avec à l'intérieur, ce qui ressemblait à un loup-garou en rage et enchaîné. Régulus avisa la lune à travers une fenêtre et ses doutes se confirmèrent.

- Monseigneur, voici nos amuse-gueules.

Trois personnes dont une femme et des enfants apparurent alors dans la cage. Ils hurlèrent, terrifiés.

- Monseigneur, mes amis, je vous présente Mrs Eulalie Kerwell et ses…choses qu'on nomme enfants.

- Lucius, je commence à m'ennuyer. se plaignit Voldemort. Lâches le chien, qu'on puisse passer à la suite.

- Oh, mais je ne faisais que présenter le contexte…Voici Mr Kerwell répondit Lucius dans un sourire en désignant le loup-garou. A la diète depuis le début de la semaine.

- À mais voilà qui est prometteur et ces gens sont ?

- Kerwell est un sang-mêlé et ces choses des moldus, mon maître.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Lucius libéra le loup-garou de ses entraves. Régulus ferma les yeux tandis que le loup-garou se précipitait sur sa famille dans un cri sauvage. Des hurlements de terreur parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et il frémit. Régulus eut même envie de vomir en entendant les applaudissements de ses congénères. Merlin qu'il haïssait sa race. Ils étaient les monstres. Et c'est, dégouté de lui-même qu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait partie de ça, d'eux. Il était l'un d'entre eux. Dans un soupir révulsé, il sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

La soirée s'éternisa mais Régulus put finalement rentrer chez lui après avoir assisté aux meurtres de sept personnes. Une fois dans l'appartement, il vit Madelyn, allongée sur le lit, immobile depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait arrêter ça. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne s'hydratait presque plus. Elle mourrait bientôt et tout ce qu'il avait fait s'avèrerait vain. La mort dans l'âme, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire avant de commencer sa quête de rédemption. Régulus s'agenouilla près d'elle et caressa sa joue glaciale.

- Maddy dit-il de la voix la plus douce possible. Je suis…Je suis… Je vais t'emmener ailleurs, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas, comme elle le faisait depuis près de deux semaines. Il se redressa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, froide comme la mort, bien qu'elle vivait encore.

Régulus ne pouvait pas l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste. Il y avait des espions Mangemorts jusqu'au confins de l'administration sorcière et il avait assuré à Lucius qu'elle était morte avec son grand-père et qu'il avait brûlé les corps. Non, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être certain qu'elle serait en sécurité. Se saisissant d'une couverture, il en entoura la jeune fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour transplaner.

La rue était déserte, ce qui considérant la date et la température était plutôt normal. Cherchant du regard une quelconque silhouette menaçante, Régulus s'autorisa finalement à avancer. La rue était étroite mais c'était un beau quartier. Ils avaient décidemment des goûts de luxe pour un couple se proclamant anti-sangs-purs. Cherchant le numéro 40, Régulus finit par arriver devant une grande bâtisse blanche. Le cœur battant, il grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparait de la porte et déposa Maddy au pied de la porte.

- Je…Désolé. finit-il par dire en caressant sa joue. Ils prendront soin de toi, tu…tu es libre…Je vais m'occuper de plusieurs petites choses et…après la guerre, quand ils auront gagné, j'irais me rendre…Ou peut-être que nous pourrons…non…j'irais me rendre.

Il jeta un sort de somnolence à Madelyn, déposa la lettre qu'il avait écrite et traversa la rue pour se cacher dans une ruelle. D'un coup sort, il fit tambouriner à la porte un poing imaginaire. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir son frère ouvrir prudemment la porte, baguette en main. Il eut l'air franchement surpris en découvrant le corps de Madelyn et interpela quelqu'un derrière lui. Son ami de toujours, James Potter vint se placer à ses côtés et prit Madelyn dans ses bras. Sirius vit alors la lettre et la prit avant de froncer les sourcils. Il releva les yeux, ayant probablement reconnut l'écriture de son frère et parcourut la rue du regard. Régulus s'étant assuré qu'elle était prise en charge transplana avant de changer d'avis.

* * *

- Tu la connais ? demanda la voix d'un inconnu.

En fait, Madelyn trouvait que sa voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Régulus tout en étant également très différente, mais la jeune fille n'aurait jamais pu dire en quoi. Les yeux obstinément fixés au plafond, elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de regarder autour d'elle. Elle devait encore rêver. Ces derniers temps, elle ne savait plus différencier la réalité de ses rêves.

- Je crois. Je crois qu'elle était avec moi quand j'étais à Ste-Mangouste, quand il y a eu l'attentat. Je crois qu'elle a perdu sa mère…

- On devrait appeler Gideon. fit la voix d'une femme qui s'affairait auprès de Madelyn. Elle l'auscultait d'après ce que pouvait sentir Madelyn.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

- Elle est blessée ? demanda la voix d'une autre femme.

- Elle n'a pas mangé depuis des semaines et a des ecchymoses autour des poignets. Le regard dans le vague. Je ne sais pas si elle nous entend.

- Elle est devenue folle ? s'enquit une troisième femme.

Une femme blonde se pencha vers elle et claqua des doigts devant des yeux, la faisant cligner.

- Elle est consciente mais dans un état second. Elle nous entend mais est doit être trop choquée pour pouvoir nous répondre.

- Tu crois qu'on doit appeler Gideon ?

- Ce serait plus prudent. Parce qu'elle a l'air sacrément affaiblie.

- Qui est-ce ? Sirius ? Tu es tout pâle, tout va bien ? reprit la voix du deuxième homme.

- C'est…Régulus l'a…il l'a enlevée…Elle était sa prisonnière. Merlin…Merlin seul sait ce qu'il lui a fait. Appelez Gideon. Dîtes-lui que c'est une urgence, une victime de Mangemort.

* * *

Lorsque Madelyn sortit de sa torpeur, elle ne put dire avec exactitude depuis combien de temps elle était là. Mais à en juger par les intraveineuses de potions qui étaient plantées dans ses bras, cela devait faire un moment. La jeune fille se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était blanche, fraîche et semblait lui promettre que tout allait s'arranger. Néanmoins la jeune fille demeurait sur ses gardes. Elle ne se rappelait de rien et préférait s'ôter tout espoir plutôt que de finir déçue.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Tiens ! Vous êtes réveillée ! s'exclama joyeusement un jeune homme roux qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Comment ça va ?

Il portait sur un plateau une dizaine de fiole dont les liquides n'inspiraient guère confiance. Madelyn jeta un regard suspicieux aux potions et le médecin - c'est ce qu'elle déduisit qu'il était à cause de la blouse blanche qu'il arborait - s'approcha pour poser le plateau sur la table qui faisait face au lit de Madelyn.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je m'appelle Gideon Prewett, je suis docteur à Ste-Mangouste, enfin, j'étais. J'étais là quand il y a eu cet attentat…J'étais un ami d'Erwan Rosslyn.

Madelyn hocha la tête en se souvenant du médecin qui l'avait aidée à prévenir ses grands-parents.

- Très bien. dit-il dans un grand sourire. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, d'accord ? Vous êtes en sécurité chez Sirius Black et Nirvana Prewett…C'est euh…si je me souviens bien, la petite-fille du cousin de mon grand-père, donc, vous êtes chez des gens bien, qui combattent les Mangemorts, d'accord ?

Elle frissonna en entendant le mot Mangemort mais hocha la tête.

- Ces potions, là, c'est pour vous aider à aller mieux mais je vais voir ce que je peux vous apporter à manger. Alors, la verte, c'est pour vous aider à dormir. Vous faîtes des cauchemars, je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez…

La jeune fille se mit à fuir son regard, imaginant très bien ce à quoi ils avaient du assister.

- Hey, tout va bien Madelyn. La potion bleu c'est pour vous aider à reprendre des forces. Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis un moment, alors…Et la rouge, c'est pour vos blessures. Vous voulez bien les boire ? Où vous préférez que je les mette en intraveineuse ?

Elle déglutit et essaya de parler mais sa gorge la lança et elle fit alors un signe en touchant son cou et en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- D'accord, c'est normal. dit-il en continuant de sourire. Vous voulez bien que je m'approche un peu ? Pour mettre les potions en intraveineuse ?

Elle hocha la tête, une main toujours sur sa gorge, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de parler. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- C'est le traumatisme. expliqua le docteur en injectant les potions dans les tuyaux reliés aux bras de la jeune fille. N'essayez pas à tout prix de parler, d'accord ? Vous avez le temps, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, plus personne ne vous fera de mal, d'accord ?

Les larmes aux yeux, elle hocha la tête.

- Vous croyez que vous pourrez avaler quelque chose ? Ça vous ferait du bien.

Elle toussa et, agacée de ne pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, mima un petit morceau. Gideon Prewett lui sourit et dit :

- Je vais vous chercher un bout de pain et je reviens, d'accord ?

Madelyn hocha la tête et se rallongea dans le lit. De là où elle était, elle put entendre le docteur Prewett être interpellé par celui qu'elle identifia comme Sirius Black

– Comment elle va ?

– Elle est réveillée et consciente. Elle n'arrive pas à parler mais je suppose que c'est le traumatisme. Je vais vérifier qu'on ne lui a pas jeté un sort de langue-de-tombe mais c'est encourageant.

– Tu crois que je peux lui parler ? risqua Sirius.

– Ce serait plus prudent d'attendre encore un peu. Je vais lui demander si elle veut te parler. Des nouvelles de Fabian ?

– Non mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il aimerait être tenu au courant de la situation.

– Dis-lui qu'elle est réveillée mais encore faible.

La discussion s'acheva là et Madelyn inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux. Son cœur battait rapidement et elle était dangereusement près d'espérer être sortie de son enfer. Trop près.

* * *

Alors ? Je sais, vous me détestez, me haïssez même mais... promis, la prochaine FF (si je me mets plus sérieusement à la faire), sera beaucoup moins triste et noire.

Bon, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis sur Régulus ? Une théorie sur la suite ? Des pronostics ? Je suis toute ouïe


	17. Lost For You

Je sais, j'ai mis du temps. Mais il fallait que je paufinne ce chapitre.

C'est le dernier avant l'épilogue.

Je suis assez anxieuse de la manière dont vous allez prendre ce chapitre et j'espère que vous ne me hairez pas trop après.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, surtout.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Chapitre XVII

_Lost for You_

Ca y est, enfin. Il y était. Régulus regarda l'immense caverne qui s'étendait sous ses yeux avec un mélange de fascination et d'effroi. C'était _ici_.

Ici que tout avait commencé et ici que, il l'espérait, se mettrait en marche la chute du Mage Noir. Egoïstement, il se demande comment on le traiterait après…Balayant la salle du regard, il grimaça en se disant qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas d'après. D'un côté, il valait mieux…Tel qu'il se connaissait, il n'aurait jamais la force de vivre loin d'elle…Il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Ces conneries de "laisser partir l'autre pour qu'il soit heureux", c'était bien beau mais qui pouvait vraiment s'y tenir ? Celui qui y parvenait n'aimait pas comme lui aimait Madelyn.

Il ricana. C'était là, au beau milieu de l'enfer qu'il se l'avouait alors que pendant des mois, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que la blesser, même à Poudlard, même avant le cataclysme, il n'était jamais parvenu à le lui dire. Et c'était aujourd'hui, alors que ça ne servait plus à rien, qu'il prenait conscience de toute la mesure de son amour…Comme disait le dicton, on se rend compte de la valeur de ce quelque chose que lorsqu'on l'a perdu.

Regulus soupira et avança d'un pas pour balader son regard sur l'étendue d'eau noirâtre qui l'encerclait. Ce serait plus compliqué que prévu. Il savait ce qu'il y avait là-dedans. Et il en frissonnait d'effroi…Mais il n'avait pas le choix, plus le choix.

Il l'avait eu. Et il n'aurait pas pu faire un plus mauvais choix. Alors maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, il n'allait pas reculer. En ricanant, il se demanda si Sirius aurait eu le cran de faire ce qu'il allait faire. Sirius n'avait pas peur, il se lançait tête baissée en se riant du danger et de la mort. Mais aurait-il agi de même s'il avait su que là où il se rendrait, la seule échappatoire était la mort ?

Régulus choisit de croire que non. Il avait besoin de se dire qu'il y avait au moins une chose qu'il ferait et que Sirius n'aurait jamais pu faire. Il avait besoin d'être, pour une fois, plus fort que Sirius.

L'ancien Serpentard prit une profonde inspiration et avança d'un pas. Il pensa à Madelyn. Est-ce qu'elle était avec **_lui_** ? Cela faisait six mois qu'il l'avait déposée chez son frère et, furtivement, il l'avait surveillée…Au début, elle n'était pas sortie, pendant presque un mois, si bien qu'il avait cru qu'il l'avait tuée…

Et un jour, elle fit son apparition. Pâle et amaigrie, il l'avait connue plus belle mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé dans son regard…Il brillait…Un peu, mais il brillait…Le rouquin avec lequel elle était sortie de la maison avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Il lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre. De cette journée, Régulus gardait un souvenir parfait. Il les avait suivis et il avait même pris soin de se jeter un sort, si toutefois il ne parvenait pas à garder ses distances. S'il l'approchait de trop, il serait immédiatement transporté ailleurs.

Régulus eut un sourire sans joie en se remémorant la suite de la journée. Le rouquin et Madelyn avaient fini par aller au chemin de traverse pour y acheter une nouvelle baguette à la jeune fille. Régulus avait omis de le lui rendre. Et il n'avait pas compris tout de suite en quoi c'était important pour sa guérison de retrouver une baguette. Ca lui redonnait sa liberté, lui prouvait qu'elle était libre et en sécurité, avait dit le rouquin.

Madelyn l'avait regardé, les yeux mouillés de larmes et l'avait serré contre elle. Régulus se souvint encore de la piqûre de jalousie qui s'était immiscée en lui. Mais il avait continué à les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Qu'il comprenne qu'il serait remplacé.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les chassa d'un geste rageur. Est-ce qu'elle avait oublié celui qu'elle avait aimé ? Déjà ? N'était-il qu'une mauvaise chose à oublier ? N'était-il que ça ? Etait-il si perverti que l'on ne pouvait souhaiter qu'une chose, l'oublier ?

Ca lui faisait mal, de penser ça. Il aurait voulu qu'elle…Il aurait voulu tant de choses, à vrai dire, qu'il ne savait par où commencer. Il était perdu.

Perdu depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Depuis qu'il s'était attachée à elle, depuis qu'elle lui avait volé son cœur…

C'était très mélodramatique, mais il avait le droit de l'être. Il allait mourir. Mourir.

Même pas en héros, non. Il ne serait probablement qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres. D'ailleurs, il était très peu probable qu'on retrouve son corps un jour…Est-ce que les Inferis, quand ils tuaient, laissaient un corps derrière eux ?

Question triviale. Il s'en fichait. Ou pas…Il ne savait pas. Ne savais plus. Régulus ferma les yeux et grimpa dans la barque en se disant qu'il aurait presque tout donné pour pouvoir recommencer.

Presque tout. Parce qu'elle l'avait aimé, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir à ce sujet. Qu'elle l'aimât encore ou non était un autre sujet mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle l'avait aimé. Et qu'elle était bien la seule. Et ça, il était bien incapable de le donner. Son amour pour lui était la seule chose qu'il avait jamais eue pour lui seul, et la seule chose qui lui permettait encore d'avancer. Alors non, ça, il ne le céderait jamais.

Cet abruti de rouquin au nom ridicule pourrait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait, Régulus resterait à jamais, le premier qu'elle avait aimé, et le premier à l'avoir aimé. Personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça.

La barque avançait et il se retrouva bientôt sur l'îlot central. Il enjamba l'embarcation et se retrouva sur la terre ferme, sentant déjà les Inferis s'agiter derrière lui.

– Kreattur !

Aussitôt, l'elfe fut à ses côtés.

– Oui, maître.

– Tu te rappelles bien de ce que j'ai dit ?

– Oui maître.

– Je veux que tu fasses encore quelques petites choses pour moi…souffla le jeune homme en fouillant dans sa poche intérieur.

Il en ressortit une lettre cachetée adressée à Madelyn Falcon et la déposa entre les mains de son elfe.

– Si tu ne parviens pas à la lui donner, donnes-là à Dumbledore, il saura où la trouver. Dis-lui que c'est la dernière volonté d'un mort…

– Mais maître…

– Kreattur, ne discutes pas. Ensuite, tu iras dans à l'appartement, dans mon bureau, il y a une liasse d'argent. Tu la déposeras chez Monsieur Gribaldi. Dis-lui bien que c'est de ma part… Tu as tout bien compris ?

– Oui, monsieur.

– Bien. Tu es vraiment le meilleur des elfes, Kreattur.

– Monsieur ne devrait pas me féliciter, Kreattur ne le mérite pas.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tout le monde aime être félicité. Maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire. Tu vas prendre ce gobelet et me donner à boire. Même si je pleure, je hurle ou t'ordonne de t'arrêter, ne m'écoutes plus. A partir du moment où j'aurais bu cette eau, tu devras ne plus entendre aucun de mes ordres, c'est clair ?

– Oui, monsieur…

– Bien…

Il inspira profondément, le cœur battant et finit par dire :

– Allons-y, alors !

27 Juin 1980

Madelyn se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de sortir de la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis six mois. Elle ne vivait plus chez Sirius et Nirvana mais dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle commençait à peine à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vécu et elle avait au moins la chance d'avoir oublié la plupart des évènements. Parfois, des éléments lui revenaient en mémoire pendant son sommeil et la faisait cauchemarder mais Gideon avait fini par lui donner un potion de sommeil sans rêve et elle allait mieux. Doucement, elle reprenait goût à la vie. Tous autour d'elle n'étaient pas très heureux de savoir une Serpentarde au cœur de l'Ordre du Phoenix mais elle avait accepter de subir tous les sortilèges-tests qui étaient sensés les protéger.

Et puis, il y avait Gideon.

La jeune fille rougit franchement en pensant au médecin Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, mais elle était tombée sous le charme du médecin. Et elle avait l'impression que lui aussi. Mais il ne disait rien, comme pour ne pas la choquer. Et elle ne disait rien car elle avait peur, elle savait à quel point elle était salie. Et elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se soit entiché d'elle que mû par le désir de la protéger et de la réconforter.

Madelyn finit pourtant par soupirer et passa plusieurs fois sa main sur un pli imaginaire de son robe grenat. Aujourd'hui, elle était sensée déjeuner avec la fratrie Prewett. Elle connaissait Fabian qui était aussi espiègle que son frère mais elle avait une très nette appréhension quant à sa rencontre avec Molly Weasley, leur sœur aînée.

– Madelyn, tu es prête ? s'enquit la voix de Gideon.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au médecin. Il la couva du regard et dit après un moment :

– Tu es magnifique.

– Ta sœur va me détester. gémit Madelyn.

– Mais non. sourit-il en lui prenant le bras.

– Oh si, j'ai un sixième sens pour ça. rétorqua-t-elle en le suivant néanmoins.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la cheminée où ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour aller dans un endroit appelé Le Terrier.

Dès qu'elle arriva, Madelyn fut accueillie par des hurlements. Paniquée, elle recula jusqu'à sentir le torse de Gideon dans son dos. Des rires suivirent les cris et le cœur de la jeune fille reprit une course normale.

– Onc' Gid' ! crièrent deux petits garnements aussi roux que leur oncle.

– Salut, Fred, salut George. Votre maman et votre autre oncle, sont là ? sourit Gideon en ébouriffant leur crinière.

– Maman est entrain d'habiller Ron. répondit un garçon d'une dizaine d'année. J'espère pour lui qu'elle ne va pas encore lui mettre la robe que tante Muriel lui a offerte !

– Bonjour, Bill. Les garçons, voici Madelyn mon amie. Madelyn, voici Bill, le fils aîné de Molly et les jumeaux Fred et George. Ron est le petit dernier. Il a trois mois. Et où sont vos deux autres frères ?

– Percy est entrain d'expliquer à maman comment s'occuper de Ron. railla Bill en levant les yeux au ciel. Et Charlie doit probablement être entrain de jouer au Quidditch avec oncle Fabian.

Les présentations trainèrent un peu sur la longueur et Madelyn se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que les membres de la famille Weasley se réunissaient. Les enfants étaient adorables mais turbulents. Madelyn avait toujours été une enfant calme et étant fille unique, elle n'avait jamais été habituée à l'effervescence d'une famille nombreuse. Elle fut plus rassurée de voir que Gwen, l'amie de Fabian semblait aussi perdue qu'elle.

Et Madelyn fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que ce dîner semblait être bien plus qu'une présentation d'une _simple_ amie. Et il semblait que Gwen venait de faire le même constat.

La fratrie Prewett discutait, entourés des enfants Weasley tandis qu'Arthur, le mari de Molly discutait avec les deux femmes. Quand Gwen lui demanda quel était son métier et qu'il avait répondu qu'il travaillait au département des Moldus, Madelyn fit l'erreur de dire qu'elle était d'ascendance Moldue. Aussi, il la bombarda de questions saugrenues.

– Et cette boite fascinante qui parle toute seule, c'est vraiment un mystère. Tout à fait fascinant, vraiment…Quelle imagination…

– Vous parlez de la télé ? s'enquit Madelyn.

– De la télé ! C'est ça ! s'émerveilla-t-il. Et ils utilisent un boitier pour mettre plus fort et je-ne-sais quoi d'autre.

– Ah, la télécommande…Pour changer de chaîne.

– De chaîne ?

– De programme. confirma Gwen en hochant la tête.

Arthur finit par aller chercher des boissons et Gwen secoua ses cheveux dorés avant de marmonner :

– J'savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

– Ah, toi aussi…souffla Madelyn, amusée.

– Ils ont le don pour nous imposer un truc sans que ça ait l'air d'être un truc super important. Il m'avait dit qu'on prendrait un petit dessert…Vu comme c'est parti, on en a pour l'après-midi…

– Je crois bien que tu as raison. souffla Madelyn

Le cri d'un bébé se fit entendre et Molly interpella Madelyn.

– Vous voudrez bien venir avec moi, que je vous présente Ron ?

Madelyn déglutit et acquiesça, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Gideon. Elle devait déjà être assez rouge pivoine comme ça. La jeune fille suivit la mère de famille jusqu'à la chambre de son dernier-né. Molly se mit à changer le bébé avant que Molly ne dise :

– Alors, quel âge avez-vous ?

– Dix-neuf ans. répondit Madelyn brièvement.

– Gideon a vingt-six ans. dit alors Molly sans lui accorder un regard.

Madelyn fronça les sourcils. Elle savait, ça. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, elle lui avait offert la batte de Quidditch de son joueur préféré pour ses vingt-six ans. Il avait halluciné et s'était probablement demandé comment elle avait pu se payer un truc pareil.

– Je sais.

– Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez sans doute vécu quelque chose de terrible mais…je ne veux pas perdre mon frère à cause de vous.

Molly s'était retournée pour assener son regard chocolat à Madelyn. Elle n'était pas mauvaise mais s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son frère.

– Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? s'enquit la jeune fille en reculant.

– Vous n'êtes pas idiote, Madelyn. Vous avez forcément compris que Gideon s'est entiché de vous. Si vous n'êtes pas sérieuse et que vous ne le considérez que come un ami proche qui vous a sortie de la mouise, ce que je comprendrais, dites-le et ne restez pas auprès de lui à le faire espérer s'accrocher à quelque chose qui ne se réalisera jamais.

Madelyn ne savait que dire. Elle aurait voulu dire que c'était trop tôt. Ca ne faisait _que_ six mois. Madelyn n'avait plus personne hormis Gideon et Molly Weasley voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui si elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle passerait le reste de sa vie auprès du médecin. Mais comment aurait-elle pu être certaine d'une chose pareille ?

– Molly, alors qu'est-ce que tu…

La voix de Gideon se coupa dans son élan lorsqu'il vit les deux femmes figées dans la pièce.

– Molly, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? s'énerva Gideon en posant une main douce sur l'avant-bras de Madelyn.

– Je n'ai rien dit de mauvais, Gideon. Je lui ai simplement fait part de mes inquiétudes.

– Maddy, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? s'inquiéta Gideon en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais Madelyn était pétrifiée parce que Molly attendait d'elle. Elle était bien évidemment attirée par le médecin mais…elle avait bien trop peur.

– Gideon…

– Quand j'aurais besoin que tu t'occupes de mes affaires, je te ferais signe, Molly. En attendant, j'apprécierais que tu t'occupes seulement de ta famille.

– Tu es de ma famille. contra Molly. Ecoutez, Maddy, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise mais…

– Oh, vraiment ? s'agaça Gideon. Ecoutes Molly, ton déjeuner, c'est bien gentil, mais on se reverra plus tard, viens, Madelyn.

Gideon entraîna Madelyn hors de la pièce et ils transplanèrent pour se retrouver face à un café que Maddy n'avait jamais vu.

– Où on est ?

– A Glastonbury. J'aime bien cette ville.

– Ca fait très médiéval, comme ville. sourit Madelyn en avisant les boutiques en pierres et aux devantures décorées en l'honneur du roi Arthur.

Ils s'assirent à la terrasse et Gideon commanda le plat du jour.

– Maddy, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

– Rien de méchant. s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer en levant les yeux.

Il fut rassuré de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

– Mais elle a bien du te dire quelque chose ?

– Que je devrais…m'éloigner de toi. déglutit-elle en rabaissant les yeux.

– Pour…pourquoi ?

– Parce que je n'étais pas sûre de moi. avoua-t-elle après un instant de silence.

– Elle est gonflée. C'est pas parce que quand elle a vu Arthur, qu'elle a su qu'elle passerait sa vie avec lui que c'est pareil pour tout le monde. dit-il.

Madelyn se mit à rougir.

– Madelyn, je sais.

– Tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en sondant son regard azur.

– Que je te plais. dit-il en souriant avec tendresse.

Madelyn rougit de gêne avant qu'il ne rajoute en posant sa main sur la sienne :

– Mais je sais que tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi.

Madelyn se demanda s'il était possible pour elle de rougir encore plus.

– Ca va trop vite. souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

– Tu me croiras si je le dis plus lentement ? plaisanta-t-il.

Madelyn redressa la tête pour le fusiller du regard et il se mit à rire. Mais Madelyn avisa ses joues légèrement rouges, preuves qu'il était aussi gêné qu'elle.

– Rien ne presse. Je sais qu'il te faut du temps. Ce que tu as traversé ne va pas se guérir en six mois et j'en suis moins conscient. Molly, beaucoup moins. Elle a une étrange propension à penser que dès que l'on est amoureux, on doit immédiatement se marier et avoir des tonnes d'enfants…Ce qu'elle a fait, quoi. C'est très…particulier comme façon de voir les choses. J'attendrais, Madelyn. Le temps qu'il faudra, parce que je suis sûr.

– Sûr ? Sûr de quoi ?

– Qu'on va se marier et avoir des tonnes de gosses. sourit-il en riant franchement.

Madelyn rougit encore plus mais ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui tandis qu'on leur apportait leur déjeuner.

Ils se mirent ensuite à plaisanter de tout et de rien et Madelyn fixa alors le ciel bleu de Glastonbury en se disant qu'elle allait y arriver. Oui, elle en était certaine.

19 Octobre 1980

Il avait fallu encore plusieurs mois à Madelyn pour accepter que Gideon et elle étaient bien plus que des amis et pourtant pas encore un couple à part entière.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était sur le chemin de la guérison. Cela faisait dix mois que Régulus l'avait laissée à la porte de Sirius Black. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier et il y a dix ans en même temps. Elle frissonna. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à lui sereinement. C'était toujours suivi de souvenirs terribles dont elle parvenait à grand peine à sortir.

Mais elle était là, attendant que le professeur Dumbledore ouvre la porte de son bureau. Il lui avait demandé si elle acceptait de s'entretenir avec lui. Elle ignorait les raisons de ce rendez-vous mais avait acquiescer.

Finalement, le vieil homme lui ouvrit sa porte et l'enjoignit à entrer d'un sourire bienveillant.

– Bonjour, Mlle Falcon. Comment allez-vous ?

– Mieux, professeur. dit-elle d'une voix basse en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'il lui désignait.

– Tant mieux. J'avais peur d'avoir pris la résolution de vous parler trop tôt.

– Me parler de quoi ?

– Il y a quelques mois, on est venu me donner une lettre qui vous est adressée.

– Une lettre ? répéta-t-elle, curieuse.

– Oui. Comptes-tenu de votre état à l'époque, j'ai jugé plus prudent d'attendre que vous vous sentiez en meilleure forme physique et psychique. Il s'agit d'une lettre de Monsieur Black. De Monsieur Régulus Black. précisa-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Madelyn se figea, effrayée. Une lettre ?

Il sortit un petit paquet blanc parfaitement cacheté et le posa face à lui.

– Voulez-vous la lire aujourd'hui ? Où dois-je la reprendre et vous la remettre plus tard ?

Madelyn fixa la lettre du regard comme si elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle parte en fumée. Elle avait peur de ce que contenait cette lettre mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire un autre pas en avant. Pour Gideon. Alors, en tentant de refouler ses frissons, elle dit :

– Il faut que je le fasse.

Dumbledore sourit doucement et lui tendit la lettre avant de dire :

– Bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de mauvais dans cette lettre.

– Vous l'avez lue ?

– Non. Mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas ensorcelé. Vous pouvez la lire sans crainte.

– Vous pensez qu'il…qu'il ne reviendra plus ?

– J'en suis certain. dit-il d'une vois basse mais assurée.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

– Je crains que Monsieur Black ne soit…décédé.

Décédé.

Ce mot la frappa. Mort ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

– Que…Il…s'est tué ?

– D'aucun pourrait dire ça. Mais je penses qu'il a été très courageux. Son acte va nous aider à vaincre Voldemort.

– Vaincre…?! Mais il était dans son camp !

– Il semble qu'il en ait changé, miss Falcon.

Madelyn regarda la lettre sans y croire et finit par la ranger dans son sac avant de dire :

– Je vous remercie de ce que vous et l'Ordre avez fait pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. J'aimerais faire quelque chose, avoir la capacité de me battre comme le font Gideon, Fabian, James, Sirius et les autres mais je sais que pour le moment, je n'en aurais pas la force. J'aimerais être plus forte.

– Être forte, Miss Falcon, c'est aussi savoir reconnaître ses faiblesses. dit-il avec philosophie. Et on peut aider de bien différentes façons. En ce moment, l'Ordre a grand besoin de médecins et d'endroits où se cacher.

D'endroits où se cacher ? La phrase fit tilt dans sa tête et elle sourit :

– Pour ça, je peux peut-être vous aider.

– Vraiment ? dit-il en se redressant, intéressé.

– J'ignore si ça peut convenir…C'est…assez excentré mais grand.

– C'est totalement ce qu'il nous faut. Et puis-je savoir quel est cet endroit ?

– Le château de Teviotdale Lodge. Ma grand-mère n'a pas survécu longtemps à mon grand-père, je l'ai appris il y a trois semaines…Je suis l'unique héritière du château et s'il peut sauver des gens, je serais ravie de le mettre à la disposition de l'Ordre.

– Vous m'ôteriez une épine du pied, Miss Falcon.

– C'est naturel.

– Que diriez-vous si nous allions voir ce château demain ?

– Je me ferais un plaisir de vous y accompagner. sourit la jeune fille.

Madelyn finit par sortir de la pièce avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle songeait à rejoindre le château de sa famille et ce n'était pas plus mal. En fait, se dit-elle en souriant, elle adorerait voir la tête que ferait Gideon en apprenant que le château était à elle. Se souvenant soudain qu'elle avait une lettre à lire, elle s'assit sur un banc vert et finit par prendre le papier. Un peu lourd et très soyeux au toucher, elle remarqua immédiatement que le cachet avait été frappé de trois lettres.

R.A.B.

Régulus Arcturus Black.

En prenant une grande inspiration, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et le cœur battant, elle se mit à lire :

_Madelyn,_

Une autre inspiration. Elle reconnaissait son écriture. C'était lui. Et bien que Dumbledore lui avait certifié que Régulus était probablement mort, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée. Elle reprit sa lecture.

_Je sais. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, ce que je t'ai fait, à toi, la prunelle de mes yeux. Je sais que c'était mal. Que jamais personne ne devrait être pardonné pour des crimes pareils._

_ Je sais que tu ne me croiras jamais, mais je t'ai aimée comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. J'aurais voulu être ton univers, j'aurais voulu tant de choses, pour toi, pour nous. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, à t'expliquer. Mais le faire, ce serait être égoïste. Et mon égoïsme t'a suffisamment fait souffrir. Je ne te demanderais pas le pardon, ni que tu gardes pour moi quelques sentiments que ce soit. Que je sois mort ou vivant quand tu liras cette lettre, la seule chose que je ne puisse m'empêcher de te demander c'est de ne pas m'oublier._

_Je t'en supplie, ne m'oublies pas._

_Mais ne te souviens pas du Regulus Mangemort, mais de celui dont tu es tombée amoureuse. De celui qui a avoué t'aimer pendant la nuit où j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Rappelles-toi de moi comme ça. _

_Je sais que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, je t'ai vue avec lui, tu avais les yeux qui brillaient. Tu redevenais toi-même. J'espère qu'il te rendra heureuse. Je l'espère de tout le cœur qu'il me reste. _

_En fait, il a la vie que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Pardonnes-moi de dire ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'envier, de le jalouser. Mon plus grand tort sera de ne pas avoir su comment t'aimer. Comment te le montrer. Comment te le dire._

_Je suis désolé. _

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement._

_Sois heureuse mais je t'en supplie, mon amour, ne m'oublies pas…ou au moins, pas trop vite._

_ Adieu, _

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

Madelyn releva la tête. Des larmes menaçaient d'envahir ses joues. Non, elles avaient envahis ses joues, en fait.

Mais elle n'était plus triste pour elle, ni pour le "nous" qu'il y aurait pu y avoir, mais pour lui. Quelle vie terrible, il avait eue.

Cependant, elle lui en voulait encore, terriblement. Elle savait que ses remords étaient sincères, mais elle ne parviendrait jamais à lui pardonner toutes ces morts. Sa mère, Rachelle, Erwan, Hadrian, son grand-père et tous les autres dont elle ne connaissait pas les noms.

Néanmoins, elle pourrait au moins exaucer l'un de ses vœux. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il avait été son premier amour, qui avait rejoint les Ténèbres, manquant de l'entraîner dans sa _déchéance_. Elle avait failli tout perdre et finalement, elle était encore là. Gideon l'aimait de tout son cœur et elle croyait bien que c'était réciproque. Mais lui, même si les heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble étaient plus noires que les Ténèbres, elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier, même si elle le voulait.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ne pouvoir se souvenir que du Régulus tendre mais au moins, elle ne l'oublierait pas. Etrangement, au bas de la lettre, elle vit une adresse. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle transplana à l'endroit indiqué.

Elle fut sidérée en voyant qu'elle était devant un cimetière. Elle passa la grille et chercha pendant de longues minutes…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie une plaque. Le genre de plaque que l'on posait lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de corps à ensevelir mais que l'on était toutefois certain du décès.

Cette plaque dorée était gravée de son nom.

Regulus Arcturus Black - 1961-1980

Et l'épitaphe, en dessous, lui donna des frissons.

« _Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes au point de ne jamais pouvoir me quitter_ »

Madelyn pleura, de soulagement, de tristesse, de colère…Toutes les émotions y passèrent. Il lui fallut des heures pour se calmer. Elle finit par simplement fixer la plaque en silence.

La jeune fille finit par prendre sa baguette et fit apparaître une plume. Et délicatement, juste en dessous de la signature du jeune homme, elle inscrivit un mot, un seul :

_Merci._

Merci de l'avoir laissée partir.

Merci d'avoir essayé de l'aimer.

Son merci ne signifiait pas son pardon, elle doutait de pouvoir un jour le pardonner. Madelyn finit par se relever et déposa la lettre à côté de la plaque. Elle fit apparaître des fleurs. Des fleurs bleues foncées et violettes.

Elle savait qu'en laissant cette lettre derrière elle, elle laissait aussi un tas de choses derrière elle. C'était le pas le plus dur. Le premier pas pour avancer. Pour aller vers Gideon.

Madelyn ne se retourna pas et transplana sans un regard.

Il lui fallait avancer. Parce que l'avenir semblait presque aussi noir que le passé. Mais elle s'en sortirait.

C'était une Falcon. Une Ecossaise. Une Serpentarde.

* * *

Il y aura un épilogue donc je ne mets pas FIN. XD J'hésite encore à faire un épilogue façon un an plus tard ou putôt pour vous donner la réaction de Gideon au château de Maddy.

Bon, maintenant, avant que j'oublies, je veux simplement dire à quelqu'un qui avait laissé une review anonyme en me demandant des infos sur le DUT info-comm option métiers du livre que Fanfiction bloque les adresses mail donc je n'ai pas pu lui répondre, vu que je n'avais pas son adresse mail, sinon, j'aurais répondu avec joie ; )

Ensuite, mes instants pubs :

Avec des amies, on a ouvert un site de critiques, ça démarre tout juste mais vous pourriez trouver des idées lectures dedans ou nous donner votre avis : .fr/ (par exemple, si quelqu'un a adoré _De mon sang_ de Amanda Hocking, qu'il aille jeter un coup d'oeil à la critique, j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce livre...)

Pour les fanfics, je conseille :

_C'est vrai ?_ de Pimy

_Memories_ de Caprice K

Elles n'ont pas publié depuis un moment mais j'aime beaucoup leur fanfics ^^

A bientôt, j'espère pour l'épilogue...

Et surtout, je veux tout savoir de vos ressentis sur ce chapitre ^^


	18. Epilogue

Alors, ça va, c'était pa trop long ?

J'ai hésité jusqu'à la fin sur ce final et je dois dire que c'est l'une des premières fictions sur laquelle j'ai eu autant de doutes jusqu'à la fin.

Je vous laisse lire et attends vos avis avec impatience !

* * *

Epilogue

20 Octobre 1980

Ils étaient en route pour Teviotdale Lodge depuis maintenant deux heures - par précaution, le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu y transplaner directement. Il avait donc été décidé qu'ils transplanteraient jusqu'à la gare la plus proche où une voiture du château les attendrait. Fabian, Gideon et Gwen avaient été sensiblement surpris en voyant la voiture de luxe s'arrêter devant eux. Et encore plus surpris lorsque le chauffeur en était sorti, terriblement navré de son retard. Madelyn l'avait rassuré en disant qu'ils venaient simplement d'arriver. Et ils étaient ensuite montés dans la voiture en direction du château. A vrai dire, seul Dumbledore savait que c'était un château. Gideon devait sans doute s'attendre à voir une grande maison, voire un manoir au mieux. Et cette certitude amusait grandement Madelyn.

– Mademoiselle songe rester ici ? demanda le chauffeur

– Je l'ignore encore. Mes amis ici présents ont besoin d'un endroit pour soigner et cacher des gens…

Par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur, elle vit les yeux du chauffeur s'écarquiller de stupéfaction.

– Rien d'illégal, Calumn, ne vous inquiétez pas.

– Oh, mais, je ne me permettrais pas de juger les activités de vos amis, Mademoiselle.

La jeune fille retint de justesse un ricanement désabusé. Il y allait avoir un paquet de rumeurs qui circuleraient si Dumbledore jugeait l'endroit assez bien. Madelyn reconnut le virage qui précédait le château et inspira, prête à entendre les commentaires.

– Wouaoh, quel beau château ! s'exclama Fabian. Je me demande si quelqu'un y vit encore où si c'est un musée.

– Oh, non, ce n'est pas un musée. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec toutes les vieilleries qu'il y a dedans, ça pourrait en devenir un.

– Tu y es déjà allée ? s'enquit Gideon, un air tout à fait innocent peint sur le visage.

Il n'avait absolument pas compris que c'était là leur destination. Madelyn sourit pour toute réponse et finit par hocher la tête.

– Attends, commença Gwen. Ne me dis pas que…Ici ?! C'est ici ?!

– De quoi qui est ici ? fit Gideon dans une grimace comique.

– Je crois que c'est l'endroit que Madelyn voulait montrer à Dumbledore chuchota Fabian, visiblement très amusé de l'incompréhension de son frère.

– Mais non, comment ça pourrait…

Il fut coupé dans son élan en réalisant que le chauffeur tournait sur la droite pour s'engager dans la cour du château.

Calumn s'arrêta et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de Madelyn en inclinant légèrement la tête :

– Mademoiselle la comtesse.

– Comtesse ? s'exclama Gideon. Attends, c'est une farce, c'est ça ?!

– Gideon. pouffa Madelyn. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait venir le professeur Dumbledore jusqu'ici si c'était une farce ?!

Le jeune homme, bien qu'exhibant une mine particulièrement cocasse trouva le moyen d'être encore plus choqué en ouvrant la bouche, sans toutefois parvenir à prononcer un seul mot. Son jumeau ricana et le poussa pour qu'il puisse sortir de la voiture. Gwen fut dehors à son tour et pouffa en voyant la réaction démesurée de son futur beau-frère.

– Parmi ici, messieurs-dames. proposa Calumn en les dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison.

Madelyn s'empara de la main de Gideon et l'entraîna à sa suite. A l'intérieur, les quelques domestiques encore présents saluèrent brièvement le groupe avant de reprendre leurs activités. Ce fut Connor, le majordome qui prit le relai.

Connor était le plus ancien domestique de la famille et avait la particularité d'être au courant de l'existence du monde des sorciers.

– Monsieur Connor, je vous présente le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Gideon et Fabian Prewett et Gwen Sanders. Ils sont tous sorciers.

– Enchanté. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour. Puis-je savoir combien de temps vous resterez ?

– Au moins la nuit, Monsieur Connor répondit la jeune fille.

L'intendant hocha la tête et finit par s'éclipser, laissant les nouveaux-venus tout à leur admiration des lieux.

– Il connaît les sorciers ? s'étonna Gwen.

– Sa sœur était une née-moldue. répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant, je veux dire, je sais que vous n'avez rien vu encore mais peut-être que ça n'est pas…

– Madelyn, ce truc est juste immense ! s'exclama Gideon qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

– Ah ? Je ne sais pas, quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai trouvé que Teviotdale n'était pas si grand après tout…

– Tu rigoles ! C'est presque aussi grand !

– Faut pas exagérer ! C'est un petit château.

– Petit ?

– Un très grand manoir, si tu préfères. répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de rétorquer et se tourna vers le professeur.

– Ca ira ?

– Je pense que c'est même plus que suffisant. Par curiosité, combien y-a-t-il de chambres ?

– Je me suis jamais amusée à compter, à vrai dire…Mais je dirais une quarantaine.

– Quarante ? s'étrangla Gideon.

Fabian s'esclaffa et donna un grand coup de main dans le dos de son frère avant de dire :

– Et toi qui disais que tu voulais travailler dur pour gagner plein d'argent pour pouvoir lui offrir une belle vie, je crois que c'est toi qui va avoir droit à la vie de château !

– Mais je…

Madelyn qui avait rougit sous le commentaire de Fabian se mit à rire doucement en voyant que Gideon restait toujours incrédule… Il finit par recouvrer ses esprits pour lui dire d'une voix légèrement plaintive :

– Mais comment je suis censé t'impressionner quand tu me montres des trucs pareils ?!

– Tu n'as pas besoin de m'impressionner. répondit-elle tandis que Dumbledore, Fabian et Gwen discutaient des aspects techniques

– Bah si, il faut toujours s'impressionner dans un couple, sinon, on finit par s'habituer et se lasser et je ne veux pas que tu te lasses de moi.

– Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi. Mais toi, peut-être…

– Ah, ah, n'y comptes pas ! T'as signé pour la vie…

– Tu disais que Molly faisait tout un plat de l'amour éternel, mais tu n'es pas son frère pour rien ! s'amusa-t-elle.

– Quoi, tu ne veux pas m'aimer pour toujours ? dit-il avec ses petits yeux de chien battus.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça et puis…j'ai une tonne d'autres trucs de ce genre pour t'impressionner tous les jours. rit-elle.

– Hein ?! T'as d'autres châteaux ? s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

– C'est pas _vraiment_ un château… rectifia Madelyn.

– Ah bah, si c'est pas un château, va falloir que tu me montres ce que c'est, un château, parce que là, je sèche !

– Ben, y a ce truc en Espagne qui…

– En Espagne ?! beugla-t-il d'une voix très aiguë -trop, pour un homme en tout cas.

– Et une petite maison en France…

– Je suppose que petite maison veut dire Grand Manoir dans ton langage…s'amusa-t-il.

– Non, je t'assure, la maison est…enfin, il y a six chambres et quelques autres pièces…

– Combien, d'autres pièces ?

– Bah, une bibliothèque, six salles de bains, une piscine, une cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger et une salle de billard, si je me souviens bien…Ah et…énuméra-t-elle.

– Bien ce que je disais, c'est un grand manoir. grommela-t-il. Me demande comment je vais faire…ça à l'air tellement ridicule, maintenant.

– Gid'…Ne dis pas ça…souffla-t-elle d'une voix triste. Tout ça, c'est du matériel. Je n'y accorde pas plus d'importance qu'à autre chose…Je veux dire, c'est ici que ma mère a grandi mais ça n'a de valeur à mes yeux que parce qu'elle y a vécu. Toi, tu es bien plus important que tout ce qu'ils ont pu me léguer…Et puis, tu n'es jamais ridicule…Jamais.

Il sourit et finit par l'embrasser doucement.

– C'est promis, je suis pas ridicule ?

– Non, pas du tout. assura-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

Leurs deux fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre et Gideon avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Madelyn.

– Donc, si là tout de suite, je me mets à genoux et je te demande de m'épouser après la guerre, tu ne me trouveras pas ridicule ?

– Non, non je…HEIN ? s'écria-t-elle soudain en ouvrant les yeux, comprenant seulement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire coquin et ajouta :

– Tu veux que je me mettes à genoux ?

– Non, non je…souffla-t-elle, les joues rouges de gêne, le cœur battant.

– Tu veux pas m'épouser ? dit-il, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, enfin…si mais…non…Raaaah ! Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, faussement fâchée.

– Je ne plaisantes pas, Madelyn. Après la guerre, tu voudras bien m'épouser ?

Madelyn le fixa dans les yeux et sentit son cœur bondir de joie à l'idée qu'ils puissent être ensemble pour toujours. Elle finit par hocher la tête, trop émue pour répondre.

– C'est vrai ? s'extasia-t-il en souriant comme un enfant à qui on a promis une journée entière de parc d'attraction pour lui tout seul.

– Tu…tu veux vraiment…

– Oh oui, je le veux ! coupa-t-il. Je peux considérer que nous sommes fiancés ?

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Il lâcha un cri de victoire assourdissant qui rameuta le majordome et quelques autres domestiques.

– Je suppose qu'elle a dit oui ? s'amusa depuis une autre pièce, la voix de Fabian.

Madelyn se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps et elle finit par être félicitée par Fabian, Gwen et tous les domestiques qui avaient entendus la nouvelle. Le professeur Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et Madelyn pria pour que ce jour soit la fin des ennuis et le début d'une nouvelle vie.

26 avril 1981

Cette soir-là, l'orage battait son plein et Madelyn regardait par la fenêtre où tambourinaient des trombes d'eau en tremblant d'anxiété. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils auraient du revenir depuis cinq heures, déjà. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Ce n'était censé être qu'une petite mission de renseignements. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y ait un problème.

– Madelyn ? souffla la voix de Gwen derrière elle.

Maddy se retourna pour voir la blonde, qui s'était recouvert d'un plaid écossais, s'approcher d'elle. Les yeux aussi rouges qu'elle, Gwen s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils vivaient à Teviotdale pour aider les familles à se cacher et à se soigner, notamment après une attaque de Mangemorts.

– Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus…souffla-t-elle en se laissant choir sur un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la grande fenêtre.

Madelyn lui lança un pauvre sourire, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

– Ca ne peut pas…Ce n'est pas possible que le destin s'acharne sur nous, hein ? dit Gwen d'une voix basse.

Madelyn se rappelait que Gwen avait perdu son premier mari et son frère le même jour, lors d'une attaque il y avait trois ans. Elle commençait tout juste à se remettre de ces morts et perdre Fabian aurait été pour elle une tragédie. Madelyn décida de s'asseoir face à Gwen et souffla, décidée à partager la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise le matin même.

– Je suis enceinte.

Gwen mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

– Quoi ?!

– Je suis enceinte…enfin, j'ai fait le test et il est positif…Peut-être que c'est un faux positif, peut-être que c'est juste l'anxiété et…

– Tu as pris quel genre de test ?

– La potion des Médicomages…j'ai regardé dans les bouquins de Gideon, ils expliquaient comment la faire.

– J'en déduis qu'il n'est pas au courant.

– Non…Et ça me tue…Et si j'étais vraiment enceinte et qu'il…qu'il…il ne saurait jamais que…

– Calmes-toi, je suis sûre que c'est rien…Ils sont probablement en retard à cause d'une réunion…

– Ils nous auraient prévenues. objecta Madelyn.

Elle s'en voulait de casser les espoirs de Gwen mais elle avait un si mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire ses craintes à la jeune femme.

– Vous le vouliez, ce bébé ?

– Non, c'est un accident. Je n'ai pas du prendre ma potion une fois et…Par Merlin ! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont revenir ?! Il faut qu'ils reviennent ! Je ne supporterais pas ça encore une fois…Ce connard de Voldemort m'a déjà pris toute ma famille, je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse encore me prendre Gideon…Pas ça…

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Gwen l'étreignit dans ses bras avant de pleurer avec elle. Il se passa des heures jusqu'à ce qu'au petit matin, un individu arrive dans la cheminée par l'intermédiaire de la poudre de cheminette. Madelyn sursauta et reconnut presque immédiatement Sirius Black. Il pâlit en la voyant et Madelyn sentit son cœur rater un battement. La jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gwen et appela Sirius qui semblait avoir décidé de l'éviter pour monter directement à l'étage, là où dormait sa compagne, la lointaine cousine de Gideon.

– Sirius ! Sirius, attends ! Que…Où est-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Elle l'avait rattrapé dans l'escalier et dans un soupir, il finit par se retourner pour plonger ses yeux gris torturés dans ceux de Madelyn.

– Il y a eu un problème…Et…

– Non…Non ! coupa Madelyn en sentant ses jambes la trahir. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage et Sirius s'agenouilla près d'elle avant de dire :

– Il n'est pas mort…

L'intonation de sa voix semblait signifier à Madelyn qu'il était à deux doigts d'ajouter "pas encore".

– Je dois le voir. Où est-il ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi où il est !

– Il est dans un sale état et je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait que tu le vois dans cet état, Madelyn.

– Je me fiche de sa fierté ! Dis-moi où il est ! Si Nirvana était dans cet état-là, tu ne voudrais pas la voir ?!

Cela parut faire réfléchir Sirius qui finit par acquiescer.

– Va dans la cheminée et dis que tu veux aller au 122, Abbey street à Melrode.

– Et Fabian ?

– Emmènes Gwen avec toi. fut tout ce que Sirius put dire.

Madelyn s'empressa de réveiller sa comparse avant de se précipiter avec elle dans la cheminée.

L'instant d'après, elles étaient dans le salon d'une vieille maison décrépie qui sentait le sang et la mort. Une femme apparut dans le salon et s'exclama, visiblement très mécontente :

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! Retournez là-bas ! On a pas besoin de vous !

– Je me contrefiche de ce dont vous avez besoin ! tonna Gwen. Je veux voir Fabian ! Tout de suite !

– C'est hors de question ! Et baissez le ton ! Il ya des blessés, ici !

– Laissez-nous passer ! gronda Madelyn en s'avançant à grands pas de la femme dont le nom était Dorcas, si elle se souvenait bien.

Elle était l'une de ceux qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'une Serpentarde rejoigne leurs rangs.

– Je n'ai pas peur de toi, vulgaire Serpent ! cracha Dorcas, dédaigneuse.

Madelyn s'empressa de sa baguette et allait lui jeter un sort quand Lily Potter surgit de la pièce attenante pour la lui prendre des mains.

– Dorcas, ça va pas d'être aussi mauvaise ?! Bon sang, mais laisses-les passer !

– Mais le docteur…

– Quand tu seras amoureuse, Dorcas, tu sauras que peu importe ce que diront les médecins, le pape, Merlin où le dragon du coin, rien ne t'empêchera de voir celui que tu aimeras. Madelyn, Gwen, suivez-moi.

Madelyn et Gwen suivirent Lily jusque dans les escaliers brinquebalants non sans voir par les portes entrouvertes que les gens qui y reposaient étaient très sévèrement blessés.

– Je ne sais pas ce que Sirius vous a dit mais…ils sont très atteints…

– Lily, c'est quoi cette maison ? s'enquit Gwen. J'étais sûre de connaître tous les refuges.

– Celui-là, c'est pour les cas les plus graves…désespérés, je dirais.

Madelyn sentit son sang se glacer. Lily la conduisit jusqu'à une porte ouverte où une femme blonde s'occupait d'un malade.

Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Mais c'était bien lui. Derrière les cicatrices, le sang et les brûlures, elle reconnut les traits de celui qu'elle aimait.

Madelyn resta plantée devant ce spectacle horrifiant et finit par s'approcher du lit pour demander à la blonde dont elle croyait se souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Lisaëlle pour demander :

– Il est…

– Il est encore en vie. dit-il d'une voix égale en hochant la tête.

Celle qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an de plus qu'elle revérifia le pouls de Gideon et Madelyn se laissa choir sur la chaise qui avait déposée à côté de Gideon, interdite. Elle leva la main, voulant le toucher, mais envoyant l'état de ses mains et de ses bras, elle se ravisa, ne voulant pas le blesser.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Ils étaient tous les deux, il ne s'agissait que d'une petite mission de renseignements dans l'allée des embrumes mais ils ont été suivis. Ils l'ont remarqué et les ont attirés ailleurs. Sauf que ces connards de Mangemorts en ont rameuté d'autres avec eux et ils étaient cinq contre deux. Fabian a eu l'idée de lancer un S.O.S et on les a retrouvés de justesse. Ils allaient encore pas trop mal mais deux de ces idiots, en voyant les renforts ont lancé un sortilège de coupe-tranchant et un Incendio qui se sont combinés. Gideon et Fabian l'ont pris de plein fouet.

– Est-ce-que…Est-ce-qu'il…

– Est-ce-qu'il peut s'en sortir ? termina la blonde. Je n'ai jamais vu personne survivre à un Incendio lorsqu'il l'a pris de plein fouet, alors, combiné avec un coupe-tranchant…Je suis désolée…Pour le moment, Gideon et Fabian tiennent le coup, mais je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps… Tu devrais…lui dire au revoir.

Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase après avoir posé une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui pleurait une rivière de larmes.

– Est-ce qu'il a reprit conscience ?

– Non. Et vaut mieux pas, il souffrirait trop. Si jamais il se passe quoique ce soit, je serais avec Fabian, ok ?

Madelyn hocha la tête et rapprocha le fauteuil du lit avant de se décider à se lever pour pouvoir son visage meurtri qu'elle aimait tant.

La peau était en cloques mais il respirait assez régulièrement et assez profondément et Madelyn ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas. Elle se pencha légèrement et essuya ses larmes avant de lui chuchoter :

– Tu vas pas nous laisser tous seuls, pas vrais, hein ? Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Gid'. Et tu m'as promis qu'on se marierait à Venise. Quand tu te réveilleras et que tu seras remis, tu as intérêt à être prêt parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on attende plus…Et puis, le bébé va sûrement naître avant, alors…Mes grands-parents ne vont pas être contents si j'ai un bébé avant d'être mariée…

Elle se laissa choir sur le fauteuil, dépitée par les âneries qu'elle débitait sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne l'entendait même pas. Lisaëlle avait bien dit que c'était une question de temps. Madelyn, toujours en larmes, se redressa et passa dans la pièce attenante pour voir le même spectacle que dans la chambre de Gideon.

– Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider où le soulager ? demanda-t-elle à Lisaëlle.

– Il y a une potion bleu à lui passer sur ses brûlures. Tu n'as qu'à lui mettre. Et après, la verte, c'est pour les coupures. Les coupures devraient partir assez rapidement. Ce sont les brûlures qui m'inquiètent.

Madelyn hocha la tête et réintégra la chambre de Gideon où elle appliqua les consignes à la lettre. Il se passa quelques heures avant qu'elle n'entende la voix d'un homme, au rez-de-chaussée, hurler. Ce devait être le premier mort de la journée si elle en jugeait par ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Anéantie, elle finit par fermer la porte pour cesser d'entendre les cris désespérés et les pleurs de l'homme.

Trois heures plus tard, c'est une Molly paniquée et complètement terrorisée qui pénétrait dans la chambre avec un vacarme assourdissant.

– Gid'…Au par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? s'épouvanta-t-elle. Où est Fabian ?

– Dans la chambre à côté. dit doucement Madelyn alors qu'elle passait la potion sur l'abdomen de Gideon - un peu moins brûlée que les bras et le visage, probablement grâce à ses vêtements.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Un guet-apens. Ils étaient deux contre cinq et apparemment, deux des sorts des Mangemorts se sont combinés et…

Madelyn n'en dit pas plus et baissa les yeux, encore chargés de larmes, sur son ouvrage.

– Il s'est réveillé ?

– Pas depuis que je suis là…Lisaëlle dit que ça vaut mieux, sinon il aurait trop mal. souffla-t-elle

Alors que Madelyn passait la potion verte, Gideon se mit à gémir et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour prononcer un mot mais rien n'en sortit et il dormait l'instant d'après.

– Je…je vais voir Fabian…dit faiblement Molly en quittant la pièce.

Il se passa des heures, des jours, tant de jours que Madelyn en avait perdu le compte. Leur état n'empirait pas mais ne s'améliorait pas pour autant. Et un jour, Madelyn l'entendit gémir. Doucement d'abord et comme ce son se répétait, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main près de son cœur qui battait doucement.

– Gideon ? Tu m'entends ?

Après quelques instants, ses yeux papillonnèrent et il les ouvrit avec difficulté, le regard hagard. Il referma les yeux aussitôt et sembla émettre un gémissement de frustration qui se transforma en hoquet de douleur.

– Attends, je vais te donner une potion contre la douleur. Je vais chercher Lisaëlle, je revi…

– Non…

Sa voix était si faible et si atone que Madelyn crut qu'elle l'avait rêvée. Elle se retourna vers lui et se rapprocha.

– Tu veux que je restes ? Je ne te laisserais pas, Gideon. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent et elle eut l'impression qu'il avait un regard triste. Il baissa les yeux avec difficulté sur son bras qu'il tenta de redresser. Mais la douleur le fit aussitôt renoncer à cette idée. Il semblait s'inquiéter de son apparence.

– Tu pourrais ressembler à une Harpie mélangée à un Scrout à pétard, que je t'aimerais toujours. dit-elle.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, mais ça aussi, il y renonça. Gideon fit bouger ses doigts, comme pour engager Madelyn à mettre sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit avec adoration et obtempéra avant d'appeler Lisaëlle plusieurs fois. Cette dernière entra dans la chambre et fut surprise de voir le médecin conscient.

– Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'empressant de poser un stéthoscope sur sa poitrine.

Il grimaça, probablement à cause de la fraîcheur du morceau de métal. Gideon eut une drôle d'expression et ouvrit la bouche mais ne put prononcer que la fin du mot :

– …ian ?

– Fabian ? reprit Lisaëlle.

Gideon cligna des yeux pour confirmer.

– Il ne s'est pas réveillé. Pas encore. Mais si tu te réveilles, il va sûrement se réveiller aussi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, occupes-toi de te rétablir. Madelyn, je pense que si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, c'est maintenant.

Lisaëlle lui lança un petit sourire réconfortant et la jeune fille se demanda comment elle l'avait su.

Gideon, les yeux embrumés, fronça néanmoins les sourcils avant de grimacer de douleur. Même ce simple geste le faisait souffrir.

– Je suis…Je suis désolée, j'aurais du faire attention…dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Une étincelle d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Gideon qui lui serra la main.

– Je…j'ai fait un test et…c'était positif…C'est peut-être une fausse alerte mais…apparemment, je suis enceinte.

Gideon écarquilla les yeux, assimilant la nouvelle avant que Madelyn ne voie qu'un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

– Tu…tu es content ? bégaya-t-elle, presque incrédule.

Il cligna des yeux et Madelyn vit que des larmes bordaient ses yeux. Elles finirent par déborder et il renifla avant de gémir.

– Ne pleures pas. souffla-t-elle en pleurant à son tour. Ca va te faire encore plus mal…Oh, Gid', je t'en supplie ne me laisses pas…d'accord ? J'ai besoin de toi.

Il serra sa main entre ses doigts et finit par se rendormir.

12 mai 1981

– Apparemment, tu en es à quatre mois et demi. Je me demande comment tu as fais pour ne pas t'en apercevoir plus tôt. Tu devrais accoucher à la fin du mois de septembre. dit Lisaëlle en examinant les résultats.

– Alors, c'est certain. murmura Madelyn.

La blonde la regarda par-dessus le papier et dit :

– Tu ne veux pas le garder ?

– Gideon est heureux. Ca l'aide à tenir.

– Il s'en sort bien. admit-elle. Mais ne gardes pas le bébé pour ça. Si tu n'en veux pas, enlèves-le. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir été désirée et, crois-moi mieux vaut ne pas infliger ça à un gosse.

– Ce n'est pas que je n'en veuille pas. contra Madelyn. J'ai juste…peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je vais seulement avoir vingt ans.

– C'est jeune. acquiesça Lisaëlle. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tous les parents se disent qu'ils n'y arriveront jamais. Regarde, James et Lily, ils n'ont qu'une année de plus que toi et ils ont déjà Harry et ils s'en sortent très bien !

– Tu as raison. sourit Madelyn. Et Fabian, comment il va ?

– Moins bien que Gideon mais mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré quand ils sont arrivés. Franchement, je ne leur donnais pas plus d'une nuit. Ils ont eu de la chance.

– Ils sont costauds. acquiesça Madelyn. Merci, Lisaëlle. Je vais retourner avec lui. Il arrive à rester un peu plus longtemps conscient, maintenant.

Madelyn quitta la pièce et grimpa les escaliers, presque avidement. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Gideon qui était éveillé, Molly à son chevet. Cette dernière ne savait encore rien de l'état de Madelyn et cette dernière préférait que cela reste ainsi. Elle n'avait rien contre Molly mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à elle. Et puis, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle de ce genre en plus : elle était encore enceinte. Maddy ne savait pas comment elle faisait, elle était certaine de ne pas avoir les ressources nécessaires pour élever autant d'enfants. Deux ou trois, d'accord, mais pas sept, par Merlin !

Gideon lui lança un sourire et Madelyn fut ravie de voir que ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Gideon leva la main, un exploit si on le comparait à son début de convalescence. Madelyn s'approcha et lui sourit. Les coupures s'étaient refermées mais laissaient de larges cicatrices caractéristiques du sortilège de coupe-tranchant. La potion de Lisaëlle avait bien aidé sa peau à se remettre des brûlures mais il garderait des séquelles à vie.

– 'lors ? fit-il.

– Ca va. souffla-t-elle en lui souriant doucement.

– Je vais voir Fabian. dit brusquement Molly en se levant.

Madelyn prit sa place et dit alors que son fiancé ne la quittait pas du regard :

– Fin septembre, normalement.

Il eut un grand sourire et dit :

– Fille.

– Tu crois que c'est une fille ? Bah, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je ne veux pas te vexer, mon cher, mais vu ta sœur, je crois que les Prewett ne savent faire que des garçons.

– Côté Weasley, ça. dit-il en articulant avec difficulté. Mais il fut cependant ravi d'avoir réussi à prononcer plus d'un mot.

– Peut-être. On verra bien. Tu as des idées de prénom ? demanda-t-elle.

– Plein. assura-t-il en hochant la tête.

Il cligna des yeux et eut une grimace avant de suffoquer.

– Gideon ? s'inquiéta Madelyn. GID' !

L'instant d'après, Lisaëlle la mettait hors de la pièce et refermait brusquement la porte derrière elle, laissant Madelyn complètement esseulée et désœuvrée.

Il allait bien ! Il se remettait ! Il ne pouvait pas…Il était si près d'être tiré d'affaire…

La jeune femme se laissa choir au sol, fixant la porte sans la voir. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, non…il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule avec un bébé…Il n'en avait pas le droit…

Elle avait si terriblement et si désespérément besoin de lui qu'elle en avait mal au plus profond d'elle.

1er Septembre 1992

– Charlee ! Elinor ! cria Madelyn. Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard, vous ne voulez pas louper le train, quand même !

Un énorme barouf se fit entendre depuis l'étage et Madelyn secoua la tête, amusée en entendant ses filles se disputer pour être la première à passer dans les escaliers. Elles finirent par arriver devant elle, plus ou moins bien habillées et coiffées.

– On dirait que vous avez été coiffées avec une tornade, mais à part ça, vous êtes superbes ! se moqua-t-elle.

– Maman ! Tu as dis qu'on devait se dépêcher sinon on allait louper le train !

– C'est vrai…Mais je me demande si je n'ai pas envie que vous le loupiez, ce train.

– Ah nan, maman ! Faut qu'on aille à Poudlard ! En plus, Ginny a dit qu'elle ne nous garderait même pas de places, alors on doit se dépêcher et arriver avant elle !

– Même si Ginny ne vous garde pas de places, je suis certaine que Ron aura pensé à vous ! Allez, allons-y !

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver à la gare et elles passèrent la barrière sans difficulté. Les deux petites rousses aux yeux étincelants de bleu fixèrent alors derrière elle, inquiète. Madelyn les regarda, attendrie. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les laisser partir et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Que la vie allait lui semblait étrange sans elles.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?! Ils ont dit qu'ils nous attendraient là ! pesta Elinor.

– Ils ne sont peut-être pas arrivés ! tempéra Charlee.

– Les filles ! appela une voix masculine.

Une silhouette un peu essoufflée s'arrêta devant elles et dit :

– Bon sang, j'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais ! Ya pas moyen d'être tranquille à la fin de sa garde ! bougonna Gideon.

Les jumelles se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur père avant d'enlacer leur oncle. Gideon se redressa, aussi ému que Madelyn et ils regardèrent leurs filles se mettre à piailler en apercevant leurs cousins.

Madelyn leva les yeux pour plonger son regard vert dans celui azur de son mari et lui sourit. Il avait gardé les stigmates de son attaque, les cicatrices l'avaient fait souffrir longtemps, mais il avait finit par s'en sortir, de même que son jumeau, qui avait toutefois perdu l'usage d'un bras.

Gideon et elle n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir d'autres enfants, probablement à cause de l'attaque que Gideon et son frère avaient subie mais ils étaient heureux, tous les quatre. Plus heureux que ce à quoi Madelyn s'était attendue à un certain moment de sa vie. Madelyn regarda Charlotte, jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de son cousin et se mettre à rougir.

Madelyn eut un petit sourire en songeant qu'il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge. Ginny était pratiquement collée aux basques du jeune garçon de deuxième année et il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer particulièrement ça. Quant à Elinor, elle fixait un garçon de Serpentard, blond comme les blés et qui affichait un air particulièrement dédaigneux. Inquiète, Madelyn s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle :

– Elinor, tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as promis ?

– Oui, maman.

– Tu veux bien me le promettre encore une fois ?

– Pourquoi faire ? s'agaça-t-elle.

– Pour que maman soit rassurée. Tu sais, si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres autant que moi.

– C'est promis. Et je tiendrais aussi la promesse de papa !

– A papa ?

– Papa nous a fait promettre que si un garçon nous embêtait, Charlotte et moi, il irait lui casser la gueule et qu'il lui referait le portrait au point que même en se regardant dans un miroir, il ne se reconnaîtrait pas. sourit-elle, fière de sa tirade.

– Très bien, c'est parfait alors. Vite, sauvez-vous !

Les deux petites Prewett grimpèrent dans le train et s'assirent dans le même wagon que leurs cousins et leurs amis. Ils étaient un peu entassés mais peu importait, ils formaient un clan.

Le clan Gryffondor que les deux petites espéraient bien rejoindre.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, lorsque Minerva McGonagall déploya sa longue liste, qu'elles furent appelées à revêtir le choixpeau.

– Charlotte Soraya Falcon-Prewett !

L'aînée des jumelles s'était avancée et le choixpeau avait finit par décréter qu'elle avait sa place à Gryffondor. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Elinor.

– Elinor Hadrianna Falcon-Prewett !

La cadette s'avança timidement et imita sa sœur jusqu'à ce que le choixpeau se fasse entendre dans sa tête.

_– Hummm…C'est plus difficile pour toi, comme pour ta mère avant toi._

Elinor s'étonna. Le choixpeau avait hésité pour sa mère ?

_– Alors, tu as le choix, petite Prewett, Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Les deux peuvent t'apporter beaucoup. Tu es rusée mais tu es aussi très loyale et courageuse, alors où veux-tu aller ?_

Elinor réfléchit un instant et se rappela la promesse faite à sa mère. Elle s'étonna que celle-ci ait pu prévoir les hésitations du choixpeau et finit par se dire qu'elle avait fait une promesse. Celle de dire ce qu'elle voulait. Pas de rester planter comme sa mère l'avait été à attendre qu'on prenne une décision pour elle.

Je veux Gryffondor.

_– Dans ce cas…_

– GRYFFONDOR !

Elinor eut un grand sourire qui s'étala sur ses lèvres et elle rejoignit immédiatement les siens qui l'accueillirent avec un bruit d'enfer.

– Silence ! beugla McGonagall.

Elle attendit que le calme revienne avant d'appeler :

– Lawrence Régulus Rosier !

_Régulus_, songea Elinor. C'était vraiment un drôle de prénom…

* * *

Alors vous avez cru que je l'avais tué ? J'ai eu le doute jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si j'ai mis le temps à la finir.

Je sais que la promesse qu'Elinor a faite à sa mère peut vous choquer, mais après ce qu'elle a vécu, je pense qu'elle a le droit de ne pas vouloir qu'il arrive la même chose à sa fille. Et dans sa tête, si elle n'avait pas été à serpentard, elle n'aurait pas eu tant d'ennuis.

Voilà, alors, pour la personne qui m'avait accusée (il y a un momen, certes) de ne pas finir mes fics, je ne dirais qu'un mot :

FIN (Oui, je suis rancunière mais juste un peu )

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici !


End file.
